To Trust and Love Again
by Jypsee
Summary: * UPDATED! * serena and darien have some cat and dog fights, leaving Serena in another dimension.
1. 1

Author's Notes:  I am attempting to revise To Trust and Love Again.  I know if I do, I'll be encouraged to write the story and come up with an ending.  Another thing, I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  However I do own the characters that do not belong in the original story line to the TV and Comic book series.  

**Prologue:**

Four girls were sitting in a white bedroom – three of them were doing absolutely nothing, while the other typed away on a mini-computer with the sign of Mercury on the cover.  She had on a light blue T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, she had blue hair that fell to her ears, and her dark blue eyes stayed on the computer screen trying to find an answer. A girl with chestnut brown hair that was pulled up in a ponytail was lying on a bed with a scarlet red bedspread, and she wore a green tank top and loose jeans.  Her eyes were closed as she heard the girl at the computer typing away.  As the girl with brown hair spoke up, her voice made her appearance look like a warrior, "Ames, have you found out who is behind all of these attacks?"

            "No," relied the girl at the computer.  One, who listened to her, could tell she was intelligent for being seventeen years old.  A sigh came out of her mouth as she turned off her computer and looked at the group.

A girl with light blonde hair and blue eyes sat on the floor reading a manga.  She looked up from her book and looked at Ames.  As she spoke the room could be filled with laughter, and knew she enjoyed life.  Her looks told people she was a performer and loved to sing and model.  "Amy, you mean to tell me-"

She was cut off as a girl with sun-blonde hair came barreling in the room, panting, and trying to catch her breath.  She had on a pink sweater and wore white hip-huggers.  Her hair was unusual, and resembled meatballs.  "I'm sorry that I'm late."

The last occupant in the room had her arms crossed as her violet eyes glared at the latecomer.  Her raven hair fell to the back of her knees, and she wore a priestess outfit (sorry, I don't know what it's called.  If someone could tell me, I'd appreciate it.)  "Meatball head, it's about time you showed up.  We thought you weren't coming so we started without you."

She looked at the raven beauty with her sky blue eyes, and hoped she could keep her emotions hidden.  "I'm sorry Raye.  Darien and I-"

Raye didn't give her a chance.  She started to jump down the girl's throat, "Excuses, Serena.  For once can't you be the leader you should be and show up to these meetings on time!" Frustrated at her friend, she threw her arms up in the air and walked out of the room.

Serena stood in her spot and looked helplessly at her other friends.  "I was going to be on time."

The brown-headed girl walked over to Serena and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "It's alright, Sere."  Her emerald eyes noticed black and blue marks on Serena's neck, "Serena, what happened to your neck?"

Serena's eyes widened in fear for her life as her friend asked such an innocent question.  Serena quickly pushed her friend's arm off her and smiled at her, "Nothing, Lita.  It was from our last attack."

Amy examined Serena's attire, and knew Serena was hiding something.  "Serena, it's 78 degrees outside, and you're wearing a winter sweater?"

The other blonde spoke up before anyone could talk, "Serena, has Darien been beating you?"

"No!"  Serena gasped as she realized she snapped at her dear friend, and took a step back from them, "Look, I have a test tomorrow and need to study.  I'll see you all at school."

The three girls looked at the opened door and Lita looked at them.  Her voice doing its best to sound calm, "No byes or I'll see you laters?"

Amy just shook her head as she began to put her books in her book bag, "Something is not right.  Especially if Serena said she needs to study."  Amy stood up and smiled weakly at Lita and Mina, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Lita looked at Mina and smirked, "Are you coming?"

Mina raised an eyebrow at Lita and wondered what she was up to.  "Where are we going?"

"To kick some ass."

~~~~@

            In the depths of total isolation, a woman sat on a throne and looked into a mirror to the outside world.  Her gray eyes glimmered with malice as she watched the people on Earth who sealed her in this wretched place.  "Soul Snatcher, come forth and report to me."

            "Yes," replied an eerie voice that sent chills up people's spines.  "You called for me, Nepherina."

            "Yes," a vicious smile graced her smooth ivory skin as she kept her eyes on the White Moon Princess, "Make her life a living Hell."

            "Already done, your majesty."

            "Excellent."  Her cat-like eyes looked at the black entity, "You are dismissed."

            Soul Snatcher bowed at his master and with the flick of his wrist, he vanished into thin air.

            Nepherina smiled as she watched her movie, and taping her long black nails against her armrest, "You will pay, Moon princess.  I will get my revenge on you for trapping me in this Hell!"

~~~~@

Gundam wing 

            "Is it me or are these damn mobile dolls breeding like rabbits?"   A pilot said with frustration as he sliced one with his scythe to watch twenty more mobile dolls come after him.  

            "Maxwell, you just need to know where to strike them."

            Maxwell flipped on his VI- link to watch the pilot, to Shenglong, destroy two mobile dolls, and laughed as we watched the pieces multiply by four.  "You were saying?"

            A cold and empty tone broke through Maxwell's fun, "Move out."

            "But we haven't finished our mission," replied Maxwell.

            "We're going to end up being killed if we don't leave, Duo.  Some how OZ has outsmarted us, and we're not getting anywhere.  You said so yourself when you mentioned these mobile dolls are multiplying like rabbits."

            Duo looked at a blonde-headed pilot and smiled, "Fine."  His cobalt eyes rested on the mobile dolls and grinned evilly, "The Shingnami will return!"

            The five young men exhausted from their battles, dragged their feet into the spacious living room.  Not caring where they landed, as long as they could rest.  A Chinese man with coal black hair pulled back into a low ponytail, wore a black tank top and black sweatpants sat down on a black leather couch.  A taller man with chestnut brown hair that covered one of his emerald eyes wore a green turtle neck and blue jeans plopped his exhausted body down in a black recliner, and forced himself to stay awake.  The platinum blonde man with sky blue eyes wore a yellow T-shirt and blue jeans sat down on a black leather love seat.  "I never been this drained from a mission before."

            "Tell me about it," said Duo.  He had light blue jeans and he sat down on a black leather love seat.  "I never been this drained from a mission before."

            "Tell me about it," said Duo.  He had brown hair down in a braid that reached his lower back, cobalt eyes, and wore an outfit that resembled a Priest's.  Allowing his feet to lead him wherever they desired, found himself sitting on the floor in front of a fireplace.  "Those dolls were not normal."

            The last person to sit down, had unruly dark brown hair -- looked like he didn't comb it much – that fell into Persian blue eyes that were empty.  A twinkle that should have been in his eyes was missing.  His shoulders were burden for someone as young as him -- as if the world rested on his shoulders.  He wore a black long sleeved shirt and black pants, and he sat down in a black leather chair.  Wanting to close his eyes and let sleep claim him.  His eyes looked at Duo and he willed himself to nod his head at Duo's statement.

            The blonde looked at his companions and smiled to himself as she saw three of them already asleep.  His eyes looked to his left to see someone fight the sleep.  A warm smiled graced his lips as he spoke, "Heero, get some rest.  We'll talk about this latest mission when everyone wakes up."

            "Hn."

            The blonde looked at the clock and cursed to himself, _Its only three in the afternoon._  Closing his eyes to get a nap, _Why do I get the feeling that something big is about to happen?_  Quatre allowed the darkness to take him, relaxed, and felt peace for the first time in his last seventeen years.

~~~~@

**Sailor moon**

            "Pluto, why do I get the feeling that everything in the time stream is starting to become a black void?"

            Pluto, the Guardian of time and space, had long dark green hair that fell to her lower back and half of it was pulled up into a bun.  Her eyes were garnet and knew too much for anybodies liking.  She wore a sailor fuku: a white bodice, a dark green skirt that would make a man blush, a dark green sailor collar, white gloves that reached her elbows with green-cuffs.  On her green bow, was a red brooch, and she wore a dark green choker with a red star, and red earrings to match.  In her left hand she held a giant staff that resembled a key.  "Because it is."  She smiled at her guest and bowed at the waist, "Queen Serenity, I think its time that the girls know about their loved ones."  
            Queen Serenity put a hand on her hip as she looked at one of her dear friends, "Pluto, how many times do I have to tell you, to stop bowing when I enter a room."  She had silver hair and eyes.  She wore a sleeveless dress that fell past her feet, and on her bodice were gold circles.  "I agree," her silver eyes looked at her daughter, "besides I am tired of seeing her with bruises."

            The two women looked back to see a man that was six-feet, had ebony hair, ocean blue eyes, and wore a black T-shirt and jeans.  A hand connected to a girl's left cheek as he had her corned, "I told you what would happen if you told your friends, Serena."

            Serena winced as she felt him slap her with more force each time.  Her sky blue eyes fighting desperately to hold back the tears, "Darien, I didn't.  I swear to God, I didn't."

            Slap.  "You're a liar.  Lita and Mina both came over today, and accused me of abusing you." Slap.  His eyes locked with hers and he grabbed a hold of her neck, squeezing her hard, "I'll let you off this time, but if anybody else talks to me, I swear to God, I'll kill you."  He opened the door and pushed her out, and smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow, and come alone."

            Serena stood up sore, and gently touched her cheek to wince with pain.  She could feel the scarlet liquid, but didn't care.  She survived another one of his beatings.  _How am I going to explain this to my parents, let alone friends?_  She looked down at her watched and smiled sadly to herself, _I still have some time before I have to be home.  _She walked over to the park and sat down on a vacant bench, and watched some children feed the ducks.  She smiled until the pain reminded her what just happened.  Her eyes glanced at the sky, and she closed them to feel a soft breeze touch her face.  _Darien, what has gotten into you?_

            Queen Serenity felt her heart break at watching her daughter take such a beating, and looked at Pluto, "I want her in another dimension, Pluto.  I want her with the guy she chose to marry back on the Moon kingdom.  I also want her court to go with her."

            Pluto looked at her queen and gave a curt nod, "Yes, your majesty.  Although, it will take some time."

            The queen smiled at her and began to walk away and stopped.  She turned around and looked at Pluto with a motherly look, "Just don't make my baby girl suffer any more then she has to."

~~~~@

Gundam wing 

            "Since when did OZ out smart us?"

            "Duo, the mobile dolls we just fought were not normal."

            "No shit, Quatre.  One, they multiply like rabbits, and two we can't get rid of them!"

            Quatre sat back down on the love seat, and knew Duo was frustrated about their last mission.  Hell, everyone was frustrated, including himself.  His blue eyes looked at Duo and over to their leader, Heero.  "Heero, have found anything on these new mobile dolls?"

            "No." His Persian eyes locked with eyes lighter than his, "OZ isn't capable of making these mobile dolls."

            "The more I think about it, the more these dolls weren't meant to fight."

            Four pair of eyes fell on the young man that had one of his eyes covered by his long bangs.  Duo looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Trowa, I think you lost it."

            "No, Barton is right.  Yes, they did start attacking us, but they didn't use any weapons."

            "It's like they were drawn to our Gundams' power."  Quatre said as he started to put some of the pieces together.

            Heero looked at the other pilots and knew he would be stepping away from the Perfect soldier's role if he asked this question. "Did any of you notice how drained we were after we left?"

            "What are you saying, Yuy?"

            Heero looked over at the Chinese pilot and knew he couldn't back out from answering his question.  "Wufei, I think these mobile dolls sucked our energy.  We attacked, they absorbed our attacks, and more of the dolls were created.  Like they were feeding off the energy we were giving to them."

            "That's absurd.  Mobile dolls sucking up energy."  Duo looked at his friends and started to laugh, "It's like you're saying they're trying to take over the world."  At his own joke he began to laugh harder.

            Heero's cold voice broke through the laughter, "Found something."  He printed what he was looking at and handed the piece over to Quatre.

            Quatre scanned the material and looked up at Heero with wide eyes, "Those mobile dolls we fought today aren't owned by OZ."

            "What?!"  Duo and Wufei said together.  Both interested in what Quatre was about to say.

            Quatre passed the paper around and had a feeling he couldn't shake off.  He pushed the unwanted feeling away and began to speak, "If you take a close look at the dolls, they don't look like any of the mobile dolls.  I mean the Virgo and the Virgo two look similar.  The mobile dolls we fought today look like robots that came from the twentieth century."

            Duo looked at the blonde and shook his head with shame, "The twentieth century, Quatre?  That was the black ages.  From history books we know they had nothing like that."

            Wufei had a small smirk on his face as he listened to Duo's ramblings, "You mean to tell us that you actually read a history book?"

            "Wufei, I happened to pay attention that day in class.  Come on, it's not every day we hear a teacher talk about girls running around wearing short mini skirts and saving the world."

            All of them groaned at his answer and shook their heads wondering why he was a Gundam pilot in the first place.  Trowa stood up from his chair and began to walk to the kitchen; "Lets talk about this tomorrow."

            "Yeah, I agree with Trowa."  Duo stood up from the couch and followed Trowa to the kitchen, "I think we could all use some food."

~~~~@

Sailor Moon 

Serena walked in her house to smell a roast in the oven, and felt her stomach talking.  She set her book bag down by the door, and slipped off her shoes.  "Mom, Dad, I'm home!"

            "Kitchen, Dear."

            Serena walked in the kitchen and sat down next to her little brother.  "It smells wonderful, Mom."

            Serena's brother found Serena's face amusing and wondered what happened to her.  "Meatball head, what happened to your cheek?"

            Serena's dad set down his newspaper and felt his eyes wanting to pop out from his head as he saw a large bruise on her cheek.  "Serena?"

            "It's nothing really."  She looked at her dad and gave him a warm smile, and looked down at her plate to see it piled with food.  "Thanks, Mom."

            Ilene looked at her husband Ken with worried blue eyes and looked down at her daughter, "What happened?"

            "Nothing."

            Ilene crossed her arms and stared at her daughter, while her right foot was tapping impatiently on the tiled floor.  "It doesn't look like nothing to me.  Did someone hit my baby girl?"

            Serena swallowed her food to look in eyes identical to hers and then at her dad whose eyes were lighter than hers.  "It happened in P.E."

            "How?" Her parents chimed.

            Serena smiled at them and laughed nervously, "You know me and being a ditz.  I wasn't paying attention in basketball, and somebody tossed me the ball and it hit me on the side of my face."

            Ken began to eat his food and kept his eyes on her, "Do you want me to call the school and tell them that the game their playing is unsafe?"

            "No.  It's fine, really.  It taught me to pay attention no matter what I'm doing."

            Sammy started to laugh at his sister and couldn't hold his tongue, "It had to take a basketball to get you to pay attention?"

            Serena glared at her brother, stood up from the table, and placed her dishes in the sink.  _If you only knew the truth, Sammy._  Her voice sounding cheery as she walked to the stairs, "Thanks, Mom.  I'm going to bed, I have a big test tomorrow."  She kissed her parents on the cheeks and left to her room.  "Why am I lying to my parents?"  A bitter laugh escaped her lips as she walked over to her dresser, "Oh yeah, Darien."  A sigh escaped her lips as she got dressed in a silk pink nightgown and sat down on the bed.  Her sad eyes looked up to the full moon, and closed her eyes to be comforted by the soft glowing light.  "Mother . . ." leaning against her window seal and lying her head down on her folded arms, she allowed the tears to fall.  "Why is Darien treating me like shit?  What have I done?"

            A soft and angelic voice spoke up, "Nothing."

            Serena startled, looked up and saw her mother sitting next to her.  She hugged her and allowed all her worries and sorrows to escape with the tears.  "Then why do we fight, and why does he hit me?"

            Queen Serenity ran her fingers through her daughter's long blond hair and gently rocked her heart-torn daughter, "Because he knows not what he does, child.  The answers to your questions will be answered in time."  Resting her head against Serena's, she closed her silver eyes to take in her daughter's presence.  "Things will start getting better, dear.  Until then, you must be strong."

            Serena pushed herself away from her mother and wiped away her tears so she could see her mother's figure.  "I don't understand."

            Queen Serenity kissed her daughter's forehead and looked into her sky blue eyes, "I wish I could tell you."  She placed a hand on Serena's bruised cheek, and watched a silver light mend the imperfection on her daughter's face, "Now, get some sleep."

            The two women hugged each other, and Serena gave Queen Serenity a kiss on the cheek, "Thank-you, Mother, for seeing me tonight."

            "You don't have to thank me, Serenity."  She smiled and gave her one last hug before she had to leave, "I promise you, things will get better."  She stood up and looked around for Serena's guardian, "Where's Luna?"

            "With Artemis."  Serena knew deep down her mother was right and looked at her, "Mother, before you go could you do me a favor?"

            The queen taken back by her daughter's weird behavior, raised an eyebrow, "What?"

            Serena then allowed a genuine smile to come forth and her blue eyes light up, "Can you tuck me in?"

            Queen Serenity laughed at her innocent and precious daughter, and pulled back the covers, "You know you don't have to ask."

            "I know, but it was during the Silver Millennium that you tucked me in."

            A lone tear escaped Queen Serenity's right eye as she watched her daughter crawl under the sheets, "I wish that time was still present.  I miss your father and miss your laughter."  She watched Serena snuggle into her pillows and gave her a motherly smile as she brushed back Serena's bangs, "Sweet dreams, Princess Serenity."  She leaned down and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

            Serena closed her eyes and smiled at the warm touch, "I love you, Mother."

            Queen Serenity looked at the closed door and saw it starting to open, and disappeared leaving sparkles to shimmer down on her only daughter.  Ilene thought she heard her daughter taking to someone, and knew she should check up on her.  When she opened the bedroom door, she gasped as she saw silver glitter shimmering down on Serena.  She shook her head of the thought, and closed the door to allow her daughter some rest.  

~~~~@

Gundam Wing 

            Quatre closed his door and turned on his light so he could see where he was walking.  Thinking he was alone, he began to talk to himself, "Why won't this feeling go away?"  He took off his shirt and pants and turned on a lamp by his bed.  He walked back over to the light switch and turned off the lights, "I feel like something big is about to happen.  And the mobile dolls we fought today, don't make this feeling go away any sooner."  He allowed gravity to pull him down to his bed, and he shut the lamp off.  His blue eyes looked over to his window and saw the full moon shine it's peaceful light upon earth.  "Beautiful."  

            "Yes it is."

            Quatre quickly sat up in bed and turned on his lights to be greeted by a woman with silver hair done up in an odd style, and warm silver eyes looking into his soul.  He knew he should have known who this woman was, but couldn't place his finger on it as he continued to stare at the angel.  Licking his lips and wondered when his mouth became dry, and wanted to talk only to find his voice gone.  The woman smiled at him and ruffled his hair, "You haven't changed, Quatre."

            "How did you know-"

            She cut him off and laughed at his innocent question, "I should know your name, since I am your real mother."  Her laughter soon vanished as she sat next to him, and she looked at his features.  Her smile coming back to her delicate features, "I guess I should tell you whom I am.  I am your mother, Queen Serenity of the long forgotten Moon Kingdom.  You are the prince to the Sun and Moon."  She never realized how much she missed her loving husband until she looked at his duplicate.  "You look so much like your father, Quatre.  Now I know where your sister and you get your golden hair and blue eyes from."

            "Sister?"

            "Yes, twin sister as a matter of fact."  She knew she was babbling, but she couldn't help it.  To see a son after one thousand years, one would get that way.  "I'm going to have a friend send her here along with some of her friends."

            Quatre knew he should believe what she was saying; after all it isn't everyday a woman that looks like an angel shows up in his room.  "All this time I thought I was the only one who wasn't a test tube baby."

            Queen Serenity looked at him with a disgusted look on her face, and her right eyebrow rose, "Excuse me?"

            Quatre chuckled at her, and looked at caring and understanding eyes, "My mother died when she gave birth to me.  I have twenty-nine sisters who were all made from experiments, I guess you could say."

            She shook her head to rid herself from the thoughts and images she was forming and looked at him, "Why you were born like any other children is because you were supposed to be reborn.  When Queen Beryl and Metallica attacked the Moon, and saw what was going to happen, I sent everyone into the future to be reborn.  Your sister and her court were sent to another dimension then you."

            Quatre felt a headache coming on with all this information, and looked up to see a hand resting on his shoulder, "What?"

            Queen Serenity kissed him on the forehead and smiled as she saw the sun and moon insignia appear, "Your memories will come back in time, Son."  She smiled again at him, "Please watch for your sister and take care of her."

            "But how will I know if it's her or not?"

            She lifted his chin so he could look into her eyes one last time, "Leave it to Duo."  She stood up and began walking towards the window, "I must get going, Quatre."  

            Quatre watched her, and felt a pain in his heart as he watched her get ready to leave, "Will I ever see you again, Mother?"

            Queen Serenity turned back around and gave him a nod, "Yes.  I may not come to you in person, but I may appear in your dreams.  Whenever you need me son, call me."

            "How?"

            She laughed at him and then she looked at the full moon, "By looking at the remains of your home, and calling me."  She stopped by the window and looked at him, "Would you like me to tuck you in as well?"

            "What?"

            Queen Serenity couldn't help but laugh as she walked back to Quatre, "Your sister wanted me to tuck her in and I did."  She pulled back the covers for him and watched him crawl in bed, "When you two were children, you could never be separated, and you two loved for me and your father to tuck you in."

            Quatre smiled at her, and closed his eyes, "This is the first time that I can remember being tucked in."

            Queen Serenity brushed back his bangs and kissed his insignia.  Whispering in his ear, "Sweet dreams, Prince Quatre." 

            Heero closed his door and walked like a zombie to his awaiting bed.  His body still drained from the battle and pulled back his covers.  A soft voice started to speak to him, "I was wondering if you were going to show up or not."

            Heero quickly turned on his lamp to see a unicorn standing in his bedroom.   Rubbing his eyes in hope he was dreaming, noticed the unicorn stood in the same spot.  "Great, I'm hallucinating."

            "No Prince Aries, you are not.  I come to you to give you what belongs to you, my prince."

            Heero took out his gun and aimed it at this talking unicorn, and wanting to pull back the trigger.  _Now I know what happens when people don't get enough sleep.  They start seeing talking unicorns with a golden horn._  "Hn."

            "And I don't appear to everyone who doesn't get enough sleep.  I appear to those who protect the Earth with a pure heart.  You are the true heir to the golden crystal.  Prince Endymion has been corrupted, and he couldn't keep the crystal because it would help the enemy."

            Heero sat down on his bed and looked at this unicorn with a dazed expression.  "Golden crystal?  Prince Endymion?  Pure heart?"  He looked at the unicorn and shook his head, "You must be mistaken.  I don't have a pure heart. I kill innocent lives, meaning I'm a murder."

            "No, Prince Aries.  You were reborn in a time with corruption, and don't know better.  You were a child when Dr. J found you, and that's all you know about life.  What he taught you.  The Prince Aires that I know loved a certain princess and loved to test her buttons."

            "I don't know who this Prince Aries is, because I'm not a prince.  If I were, OZ would be attacking me instead of Relena Peacecraft.   I am a soldier, nothing more."

            "You will be a soldier because of who your father was."  The unicorn let go of a sigh and looked into Heero's eyes, "Your memories will start to come back from the Silver Millennium, Prince Aries."  The unicorn closed his eyes, and the room was filled with a golden light.  The unicorn opened his eyes and looked at his prince, "This crystal belongs to you."

            The tiny crystal that glowed with an intense light mesmerized Heero.  He kept his eyes focused on the beautiful gem, and could feel the urge to touch it.  "What do you mean?"

            The unicorn closed his eyes again and transformed into a teenager, and looked like he came from a dream.  He looked at Heero with soft blue eyes and smiled at his prince, "Do you have time for me to explain?"

            " . . ."

            Helios chuckled at Heero's answer, and found a chair to sit down.  "This crystal belongs to the protector of Earth.  Like I said before, Endymion has been corrupted, and the crystal couldn't stay with him because of the enemy.  You are the son of Aires and known as Prince Aires of Earth-"

            Heero looked at Helios and interrupted him, "That's nice to know, but isn't Aires the God of war?"

            "Yes, your highness.  Your father fell in love with Princess Demeter and they married.  Shortly after their marriage, you were born, and your mother died shortly after."  Helios looked at his prince and smiled, knowing what he was going to ask, "Yes, you are a demi-god.  Your mother's brother, Prince Elysion of the Golden kingdom married Princess Lily of the Epyion.  They had their only son, Endymion, and he was the heir to the golden crystal that is before you."

            "If he's the heir, then why are you here with it?"

            Helios let go a sigh, and wondered when his prince became so thickheaded.  "Are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

            "Hn."

            "Prince Aires, Endymion cannot have this crystal while the enemy has him in their command.  You are and always have been the true protector of Earth."  Helios then looked into the empty Persian eyes and felt his heart crash, "You don't believe any of this do you?"  Heero looked at him and said nothing.  Helios then looked down at the crystal, "I knew I shouldn't have come."  He stood up and started to walk towards the window, and looked at Heero one last time, "When you do believe that you are the son to Aires and Demeter, call me forth and we will talk."

            "You forgot . . ." said Heero as he stopped talking and noticed that he was alone in his room with the crystal still glowing.  "Prince Aires . . . The protector of Earth . . ." he chuckled at the ideas and shook his head, "ridiculous."  As he kept looking at the floating crystal, his eyes widened when a flash of golden light made his room brighter, and then saw the crystal shoot at him like a bullet.  Clutching his chest, he felt a pain that he couldn't describe.  _What was that?_  _I'm dreaming.  What just happened, it was a dream, just a dream._  He turned off his lamp, as he got into bed, to feel the pain in his chest slowly leave.  Quickly sitting back up in bed as he felt an intense pain and something burning on his forehead.   Quickly getting out of bed, to see himself looking in a mirror with a scarlet A glowing in the middle of his forehead, "Nande kuso?"  Heero dropped to his knees as he felt his head throbbing with an unbearable pain, as images flashed through his head.

Images or Dreams 

            "Aires, you're back?"

            Aires looked up to see his best friend grinning at him as he walked.  "Shinnigami."

            Shinnigami wrapped an arm around Aires shoulders, ignoring the death glare, "So, why the sudden visit?"

            Aires rolled his eyes as he knew his best friend always got to the point.  He removed Shinnigami's arm and flipped back his black and silver cape, "To get my kingdom back."

            "Aires!"

            Aires looked up to see his closest friend come walking towards him with a huge smile and his blue eyes shining.  He noticed a little girl in his arms with platinum blonde hair and eyes matching his own.  "Quatre?"

            Quatre grinned as he saw Persian eyes looking at his daughter, "This is my daughter, Aphrodite.  Her mother is having a meeting with the other Scouts and this arranged married between the Earth and Moon."  He chuckled as he saw a blank look flash through Aires eyes, and joined his side.  "Why the sudden visit?"

            Aires looked at him, and looked up to see two of his other friends walking towards them.  He noticed one of them had is arm in a sling, and the other one with a smile on his face.  "Zeus, Hephaestus."

            "Aires."  Inquired both men.

            Aires looked at Hephaestus who looked like his pride was shot and fire was flickering through his coal eyes.  "What happened to you?"

            "Aires," Hephaestus said with venom seething through his voice, "if you wish to value your life, then don't ask."

            Shinnigami laughed and shook his head with his braid whipping the air, "He already did ask."

            Zeus, the taller to the two men who joined their group spoke up, "My sister.  Anyway, what brings you to the Moon, Aires?"

            "My kingdom."

            Quatre, Zeus, and Hephaestus looked at him with understanding, but Quatre looked at him with more of a questioning look.  "Come with us and meet everyone, Aires."

            "No."

            "Why?"  Shinnigami asked with his cobalt eyes lost to why his best friend didn't want to meet the hot babes of the moon court.

            "Because, I don't want people to know that I'm back.  Hell, they all think Endymion," as he said Endymion's name, his voice held acid and sounded like it was a swear word, "is the only heir to the crown of Elysion."

            "Then what would you like us to do?"

            Aires looked at Quatre and smiled, "I'm glad you asked, and glad that all of you are here.  Quatre, can you take me as a prisoner until it's time for the banquet?"

            "Aires, you know we don't like Endymion ruling what rightfully belongs to you, but this is ridiculous."

            "I don't."

            Everyone in the small group all looked at Zeus begging him with their eyes for him to continue.  "If Aires was treated like he was a prisoner, then it wouldn't rise suspicion over who he is, and like we all know, Aires likes to make a grand entrance."

            Before they could discuss further issues, a blonde with a red bow in her hair wearing a light red dress that fell freely to her feet came walking towards them with a girl wearing a dark green dress that touched the ground and her brown hair flowing freely.  "Quatre!"

            Quatre turned around to see his wife walking towards him and smiled.  He turned back around and looked at Aires, "Fine."  His eyes looking at all of his friends, "Play along."

            "Hephaestus, Zeus," pointing an accusing finger at Aires, "take him to the dungeon."

            Zeus and Hepaestus grabbed Aires by the arms and began to walk towards the two girls.  The brunette looked at the two, "Zeus, what's going on?"

            "Onna, we caught him sneaking around the palace ground, and besides it doesn't concern you."

            Aires smirked as he watched the girl's cheeks turn red due to anger, and watched as she was about to send a punch to his friend.  Zeus shook his head and looked at her, "Jupiter, he's right whether you like it or not.  Now, I suggest for you to go back to your duties."

            "But . . ." she glared at him and at Hephaestus, "I'm not through with you, Prince of Mars!"

            Hephaestus shook his head and continued to walk towards the dungeon.  He looked at Aries who was looking at him with amusement in his Persian eyes.  "Shut up, Aires."

            "I didn't say anything."

            "But you were thinking it."

            "So, she's the girl who broke your arm?"  Aires laughed at his own comment until he noticed his arm was being twisted by Hephaestus.  

            Zeus laughed as well and looked at Aires, "Yes.  That's my sister believe it or not."

            "Really?  I couldn't tell."  He let go of a sigh as he looked around the peaceful kingdom, "So what's new?"

            "Well we all have someone in our lives, and as you noticed Quatre is married and has a beautiful daughter.  The blonde that was walking towards us, is Quatre's wife, Venus.  Shinnigami has a thing for Saturn, Hephaestus likes my sister even though he won't admit it, and I happen to like Mercury."  Zeus then looked down at his friend with a small smile on his face, "The only one that's left to have a girl is you, Aires."

            "That will soon change."

            "What happens if the Princess of the Moon chooses Endymion, then what?"

            Aires looked at him, and then back to the palace that came into view.  "Then I guess, I'll never get my kingdom back, and stay in Olympus for Eternity."

            Another woman with raven hair met up with them and smiled at Hephaestus, "Brother, Mercury wants to take a look at . . ." her eyes spotting a man standing in between Hephaestus and Zeus, "I didn't know we had company."

            "We don't, he was caught spying around the Moon kingdom."

            She looked at him then began to laugh.  She then looked at Zeus and laughed even harder, "That's the best joke I've heard."  

            "Mars, it's the truth."

            Mars looked at him with her eyes flicker from black to violet as she stared at her brother, "Oh brother-dear, are you forgetting that I do have physic abilities?"  She then turned to the handsome stranger with a warm smile gracing her face, "You're secret is safe with me if you three tell me what on Mars' name is going on?"

            The three men couldn't help but roll their eyes at the woman, but knew they had no choice.  Zeus walked over to a bench and sat down, "He's here to get his kingdom back."

            Mars looked at the stranger and smiled even more, "Does Hime have a surprise tonight."  She sat down next to the stranger and held out her hand, "My name is Mars, Hephaestus' sister, and you must be Aires."

            "Hn."

            She brushed his answer off and looked at her brother, "The queen is looking for you and the others."

            "Now what did we do?"

            "She wouldn't say, all she told us is that she wants nothing to go wrong for tonight.  This alliance with Earth is vital."

            Aires looked at her, "It doesn't matter if the alliance is formed or not."

            "I know, but still."  She then looked back at him, "Why is this your first time visiting the Moon?"

            "This isn't."  He stood up and looked at his friends, "We need to get going if we want this plan to work."

            Mars stood up and walked next to her brother, "I won't tell anyone."

            The three looked at her and chimed, "You better not."

              
 


	2. 2

Chapter Two:

Serena's Dream 

            "Quatre!"

            Quatre snapped his head up to see his sister marching down the royal gardens towards his friends, and him.  He looked up at Shinnigami and they both rolled their eyes, knowing very well what she was fuming about.  "Yes, Serenity?"

            "You _have_ to tell mother that this arranged marriage is stupid!"

            "Serenity, you know as well as I do that I have no say in the matter."

            "_Yes,_ you do, Quatre.  Mother will at least listen to you."

            Shinnigami let go of a sigh and took her delicate hand, "Ren, sit down and tell us what's the real reason you don't like the idea of getting married to Endymion?"

            Her crystal blue eyes looked up into caring and understanding cobalt eyes.  She let go a heavy sigh as she sat down on the crystal bench, "Mars."

            "I don't understand, Serenity," Quatre asked with confusion.

            Serena looked up at him, and threw her hands in the air with frustration, "Because, _she'll_ hate me for taking him away from her!"

            "I'm sure she'll understand."

            "No!"   She stood up from the bench with hostility floating in her crystal blue eyes as she stared at her twin and his friend, "Here I thought, you'd understand, Quatre!"

            "Ren . . ."

            "Serenity . . ."

            Serena found herself sitting at the royal dinning table and kept her eyes looking at the plate of food.  Her mother looked at her daughter and felt her heart sink.  Her silver eyes looked up at her son, "Prince Quatre, what's this I hear about an intruder?"

            "Oh, that?"  Quatre looked at his mother and smiled.  _Thank- Apollo that she knows what's going on._  "Zeus and Hephaestus found him roaming the royal gardens, and took him to the dungeon."

            "Did you get his name?"

            "No."

            Serena looked up at her twin, and looked over at her mother.  Her eyes looked at Quatre's dear friends and saw them hiding something.  "Why didn't my scouts and myself hear about this 'intruder'?"

            "Because, your onnas couldn't handle the situation."

            Her eyes turned from a crystal blue to a dark blue that made even the God of Death shudder in fear.  Her cheery and warm voice turned to ice, "Oh, is that a fact, Prince of Mars?"

            "Yes."

            She stood up from her spot and glared at him with an unbearable expression, "Pig."

            "Princess Serenity," Queen Serenity said, shocked to hear her daughter speak to the prince with such hatred and . . .  ice.  

            Before anyone could say anything, Serena left the dinning room, with angry tears strolling down her cheeks.  Her footsteps stopped as she saw herself standing by the dungeon.  She looked back to see if anyone followed her, and sighed in relief no one followed her.  She took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she opened the doors that would lead her to the "intruder."  She walked to the only stall they had, and noticed a lone figure sitting against the wall and his head bowed low.  "Excuse me?"  The young man looked up and grunted in response.  He smirked at her next response, "You really have the nerve, you know it?"

            "What do you want?"  Came his cold and monotonous voice.

            "I never," she gasped as she felt his cold yet warm hands grab a hold of her wrists.  Wondering silently how he made it from the wall to grabbing her wrists without out her seeing him. She pressed the issue aside and looked into pools of Persian blue and locks of chocolate brown fell into his eyes.  

            "Been criticized before or asked a question so rudely?"

            She let out another sigh and looked at him, "Actually, I had both of them happen to me."  She looked at him and felt her heart skip a beat before it began to beat again at a regular pace, "I just came to see if you were alright."

            "Very trustworthy, aren't you?"

            "No, but it's not everyday the Moon gets . . ." she paused, then changed her voice to mock a man's, "as they called you, an intruder."

            A small chuckle escaped his mouth at her weak and horrible impression of a man's voice, "Intruder?  I'm glad to know that your people think every visitor is an intruder.  It's just a good thing that I'm not someone of great value."

            She closed her eyes and her body began to glow a soft golden light as she stepped inside of the gate.  She opened her eyes to see him staring at her with wonder, "Never saw anyone walk through a solid mass before?"

            "Hn."

            She took a hold of his hand and led them both to the far back wall and sat down, "Then who are you?"

            "What?"

            "Well, you said that it's a good thing that you are not of great value, so who are you?  A common folk?"

            "No, I happen to be a prince."

            "A prince?"  She shook her head then smiled warmly at him, "My name is Princess Ren, Serenity's protector."

            "Prince Heero."

            She giggled and looked out towards the hall with a thoughtful look gracing her delicate features.  _If only he knew who I truly am . . ._

            Heero as he called himself just kept his Persian eyes locked onto her. "Why are you down here?"

            "Oh, one of the guards made me upset, thinking I couldn't handle capturing an intruder."

            "And you came down here to see how hostile I am?"

            "Yes."

            "Strange onna . . . very strange."

Quatre's Dream 

            "Honey, please take Aphrodite."

            Quatre looked at a beautiful woman with blonde hair and blue eyes lighter than his looking at him with a distraught look.  He stepped up to her and took the child in her arms, "Aphrodite giving you trouble?"

            "No," she giggled and kissed him on the cheek, "the queen just called a meeting.  VERY important, if you know what I mean?"

            Quatre laughed at her and kissed her on the lips, "You know my mother, Venus."  He looked at his wife with a worried look, "How do you think Serenity will take the news, and Mars handling the situation?"

            Venus shrugged her shoulders and kissed her daughter on the forehead, "I don't know.  Serenity will more then likely through a fit, and as for Mars . . . I don't know."  She kissed him one last time before she had to leave, "I'll see you later, Tiger."

            Quatre felt his cheeks turning red as he watched his wife walk off with a taunting walk.  _You'll pay for that later, Venus._  He then looked down at his daughter and smiled, "And how is my Aphrodite?"

            A baby's giggle soon filled the empty halls as Quatre walked the other way towards the gardens.  He stopped when he felt a presence, and grinned.  _He's back . . . Aries is back_.

            "Aires," Quatre said standing outside of the cell, "I think you should know something, before everyone actually finds out that you're alive."

            "What?"

            "That's my sister."

            Aires looked at him with a confused look.  "Whose your sister, and what are you talking about, Quatre?"

            "The arrangement between the Moon and Earth . . ." he sighed, and brushed his hand through his sun-golden hair, "The Moon princess, is my sister, Aires."

            "So, if this is one way to get my kingdom back, then so be it."

            "But . . ." he let out a sigh and shook his head, "I just want her to be happy, Aires.  Besides, I don't think this marriage will fall through."

            Aires looked at him as Shinnigami handed him his black and gold cape, "Why?"

            "Because," the five men began to walk towards the banquet, "she wants to marry for love."

            Aires shook his head and strapped his sword to his waist, "Women and their pettish thoughts."

End of Dream 

            "Sunshine . . ." came a sing-song voice that made the person cringe and groan.

            Quatre took a hold of his pillows and covered his head, "Go away, Duo!"

            "Come on Prince Charming, we have a mission."

            "Then," burying his face deeper in the pillow trying to drown out the annoying voice, "go without me."

            "But it's time for you to wake up, you've been asleep most of the day."  Duo then chuckled at someone else, "Even the Perfect soldier slept in, Quatre."

            Quatre sat up and glared at Duo, and his eyes happened to glance at the clock, "WHY didn't you wake me up?!"  He kicked back the covers and walked over to the bathroom, "I've never slept in THIS late BEFORE!"

            Duo took a step towards the door as he watched Quatre walk around his room franticly, "Well considering the circumstances, and what happened yesterday, we all slept in.  Wufei never woke up until two if that helps.  Heero just woke up thirty minutes ago, Trowa woke up around 1:30, and myself woke up at one."

            Quatre shook his head and looked at Duo, "So when do we leave for the mission?"

            "In thirty minutes, Sunshine!"

            "I'll be down there in ten minutes."  He waited for the door to close to start talking about yesterday's events.  His blue eyes looked into the mirror as he was brushing his teeth, spitting out the toothpaste as he saw a sun and moon insignia in his forehead.  He took a closer look at the symbols and noticed the moon was a crescent with it's tip pointing up and resting in the center of the sun, "What's going on?"  He shook his head and noticed the symbol vanished, "And why did I sleep in so late?  I've never slept clear through the morning and afternoon.  It's already time for dinner, we have a mission, and then when we get back, it will be time for bed."

            "What's got you all worked up?"

            Quatre looked up to see Trowa watching him with emerald eyes that watched his every movements, "The fact that I've slept the whole day away, Trowa."

            "It happens.  Then again, you and Heero did take most of the attacks yesterday."

            "Maybe . . ."  He grabbed his dark blue jacket and walked down the stairs, "Let's go."

            Heero looked up from his laptop and gave the group a nod, "Hn."

~~~~***

            Luna, a black cat with a yellow crescent moon on her forehead sat on a dresser looking at the sleeping form of a teenage girl.  "Serena?"

            "Five more minutes, Mom."

            Luna looked over at the clock and back at her princess, doing the only thing she knew best, "SERENA!"

            Serena quickly bolted up and looked at the room with confusion and sleep still in her eyes, "WHO . . . WHAT . . . WHEN . . . I'M AWAKE!"

            Luna laughed and let out a sigh, "Serena, you're ten minutes behind schedule."

            Serena looked down at her clock and noticed she slept right through her alarm, "Kuso. . .shimatta . . ." Cussing some more as she went about her room like a giant tornado to get ready for school.  Quickly grabbing her book bag, she patted Luna gently on the head and left her room, "ByeMombyeDad!"  Slam.

            Ilene looked up from her breakfast and up at her husband, "She's ten minutes behind schedule."

            "You know she did mention about having a test today, so she probably stayed up studying."

             "Or she's just worn out."

            Serena got to her seat with five seconds to spare before the tardy bell, and she was hoping that she would be able to breathe again.  _I never ran that fast before._  

            "Hi, Serena."  Chimed three girls who sat next to her.

            Serena waved at them as she continued to catch her breath.  Mina smiled at her and noticed Serena was shining brightly today, "Not bad, Serena . . . you really should try out for the track team."

            Serena laughed along with her other friends, Lita and Amy.  "Thinking about it."

            "Man, I hope that I don't have to re-take the test, "Mina whined as Serena, Lita, Amy, and herself sat down by a tree.  She took out her lunch, "Why does the teacher have to be so mean?"

            "If you read the chapters," Amy said as she began to munch on a sandwich while reading a book.

            Serena looked at her friends and smiled.  She closed her eyes as she felt the warmth of the sun shine down upon her face, and an image popped into her head.  A boy with hair similar to hers and eyes matching hers smiled at her.  She quickly opened her eyes, blurted out, "Who is he?"

            Lita looked at her then at their surroundings seeing no one, she looked at Mina and Amy shrugging her shoulders, and looked back at Serena with a raised eyebrow, "Serena, who are you talking about?"

            Serena looked over to her friends, "I don't know.  Last night I had this dream that I was in the Silver Millennium and since then, I get these images."

            "What kind of images?"  Mina asked with suspicion in her eyes along with a hearts floating around in her blue orbs.

            "People we should know."  She glanced down at her watch and smiled at her friends, "Well, I guess we should get back, ne?"

GW 

            "What's the mission, Heero?"

            Heero looked up at the vid-com and saw the pilot to Sand Rock, Quatre and replied back in his cold voice, "To check out the Moon.  The scientist think OZ is planning some attack or new bases."

            "The moon, but why?"

            "There happens to be some type of building that could do well for their base, and that's what we need to find."

            "We know people didn't live on the moon."

            "Perhaps."

            Quatre turned his vid-com off to the pilots and kept flying towards their destination.  _This just doesn't make any sense._

_            It will, Son.  Besides, there's something that belongs to you there._

_            Mother?_

_            Hai, Son.   _

            The other Gundam pilots all looked at Sandrock and wondered what the Arabian was up to.  Heero noticed his Vid-com blacked out and an image of Helios greeted him, "Prince Aires."  Heero glared at the screen and said nothing.  His eyes watched Sandrock fly towards something on the moon that resembled a broken down palace.  Helios chuckled and shook his head at his prince, but said nothing.  He was amused to watch Heero.  "Do you still believe that I'm a figment of your imagination, Prince Aires?"

            Heero's cold Persian eyes locked onto Helios' light blue eyes, "How do I know?  Hell, last night I had a dream of seeing Trowa, Duo, Wufei, Quatre dressed in who knows what.  My chest still hurts, and you just pop out of nowhere!"  He never lost his cool or patience until now, what is happening to him?

            Again, Helios chuckled at his prince, "What did you dream about?"

            "You tell me, since you're the one who knows what in Aires is going on."  

            "So you are remembering."  He left and Trowa's image appeared in the Vid-com screen.

            "Heero, do you have any idea what Quatre is doing?"

            Heero looked up and saw Sand Rock stop and a mobile doll creep up from behind Sand Rock, ready to take action.  "He's going to . . ."

            A white and bright light came forth out of nowhere and obliterate the mobile doll, "Nande kuso?"

            "Whose the babe?"  Duo asked as he stared at an image of a woman with long silver hair done up in a weird style and a white dress float in the air above Quatre's body.

            Quatre smiled at her and walked toward the broken down palace, "Why does this feel so familiar?"

            "Because this was one your home, the White Moon kingdom to be precise."  She landed lightly on her feet and began to walk towards an old fountain that remained all these years, "your sister loved to come hear and think or just get away."

            Quatre turned around to face her with a questioning look, "I don't seem to be rude, but how can this be?  I mean this kingdom exist . . ."

            "Because," Serenity said as she stepped closer to her son, "I made it happen, Quatre.  I also blocked your memories until now, however most of them will not return until your sister arrives."  She walked over to the fountain, bent down, and picked up a golden chain, "I believe this belongs to you, Quatre."

            Quatre cautiously took the chain and noticed a heart shape locket with the symbol of Venus and the sun engraved on the cover.  He opened the locket and let out a gasp as he saw him on the right side of the locket and two children on the left.  The girl looked like Aphrodite herself with eyes matching his, and a boy that looked exactly like himself.  "Who," he looked up and saw his mother disappear, his eyes traveled back to the necklace, "would have a picture of me?"

            "Wow!  Did you see the babe vanish?  What was that thing glowing on her forehead?  Quatre has a lot of explaining about that chick!"

            "Maxwell," came Wufei's impatient voice, "would you shut the hell up for once?"

            "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

            "SHUT THE HELL UP MAXWELL, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR BAKA VOICE ANYMORE!"

            Duo crossed his arms mocking a hurt expression at Wufei's harsh words, and then smiled, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, jeesh!"

            Trowa and Heero both shook their heads and smirked to themselves at Duo and Wufei.  "Move out."


	3. 3

**Author's Notes:  To all of those who voiced their opinion about my writing and stories, I thank, each and every one of you.  You have no idea how much your reviews affected me, and I thank you for taking the time and tell me what you thought.  Thank-you: MarsMoonStar, RubyMoon 726, Spacecase, Yue, FateGoddess, Squirrel, Makura_Amadare, and the rest of you readers.  Here's chapter three to _To Trust and Love Again_**

Chapter 3

            "I don't understand her," Rei said as she looked down at her sleeping princess, "she's the one that arranged for this study session."

            Lita looked at Serena and smiled, "Just let her sleep.  She stayed up all night studying for the test we had today."

            Rei looked back down at Serena, and let out a sigh.  "You mean she actually studied for a test?"

            Amy and Mina both nodded their head at Rei's question.  Amy's ocean blue eyes looked up at her friend, "Yes, and she did real well."

~ Dream ~

            "Down this way!"

            Serenity looked at Prince Heero and smiled, "I must get going, Prince Heero."

            "Why?"

            "The Moon's guards are coming, and I could get in BIG trouble if I'm caught."

            She closed her eyes and concentrated on walking through the gate.  She looked back at Heero with her blue eyes twinkling in the darkened prison, "I hope to see you again, Prince Heero."

            Heero stood up and walked towards the door, "I have a feeling we will."  He grabbed a hold of her hand and gently kissed it, "Get going before you get caught, Princess Ren."

            She smiled and ran towards the shadows while leaning against the stonewall.  'Are you ready Aires?'

            "Can we get going?"

            _That sounds like Quatre . . ._ She heard another voice speak up, "You can't go looking like that, Aires."  _That sounds like Shingnami, but . . .Aires, as in the God of War?  _Her eyes widened at the realization of whom she talked to, _I can't believe that I JUST talked to the GOD OF WAR!  How could I have been so blind?_

"Aires," came Quatre's voice, "I think you should know something, before everyone actually finds out that you're alive."

            "What?"

            "That's my sister."

            "Who's your sister, and what are you talking about, Quatre?"

            "The arrangement between the Moon and Earth . . ." Serenity could hear her twin let go a sigh as he kept on talking to the Moon's prisoner, "The Moon princess, is my sister, Aires."

            "So, if this is one way to get my kingdom back, so be it."

            "But . . ." Serenity could hear Quatre let go another sigh, and felt her hands form into fists.  She could feel her knuckles turning white as she continued to listen to the conversation, "I just want her to be happy, Aires.  Besides, I don't think this marriage will fall through."

            "Why?"

            "Because," Serenity looked around the corner as she saw the five men walking out from the prison, "she wants to marry for love."

            The last thing she heard come from any of the men was, "Women and their pettish thoughts." _I'll show him, pettish thoughts!_  "Shit!  I'm supposed to be in the ballroom."  Quickly, she grabbed a hold of her dress and began to run towards the ballroom, _Since Mother wants this arranged marriage, and since my brother and his friends planned this prisoner scene . . . I'll make sure the marriage is called off._

            She ran with all her might and what her dress would allow her to; she could hear her mother's voice, "Jupiter, go and see if-"

            Serenity smiled at the guard as he quickly saluted to her and announcing in a deep voice, "Your Highness, Princess Serenity!"

            Serenity ran past the crowd and ignored their stares.  She ran up the stairs and felt her footstep on the bottom of her dress, and knew her mother was disappointed.  She could feel her mother's silver eyes burning their way through her flesh as she quickly stood up and dusted the imaginary dust off her white dress.  Quickly holding up a hand and talking to her mother's guests, "I'm alright!"

            "Serenity, where in the Moon have you been?"

            "Oh . . . about."  She looked out past the crowd and saw Endymion smiling at her.  She grinned and felt her grin fade away as her blue eyes rested on the guy who pretended he was Prince Heero.  _Yes, two can play at this game, Aires._

            Queen Serenity shook her head as she cleared her throat, "Will the Princes of Earth step forward?"

            Gasps and small talk quickly filled the ballroom as the other guest looked around to see this other Prince of Earth.  Serenity watched Endymion step forward with a look of confusion on his face as he glanced around trying to find this other prince.  She looked back at Prince Aires and felt her heart skip a beat as she looked over his dashing attire.  Shiny silver armor with a black cape that seemed to suck the light from the room into it, and on the underneath side was champagne gold.  A silver sword strapped to his side and she wondered just looking at him what would happen if she made the God of War mad.  She smiled at the two princes and looked directly at 'Heero', "I'm sorry, your grace, but I don't believe that we've met.  Are you sure you're the Prince of Earth?  Because, as far as I know, Earth only has one prince and that's Endymion."

            His Persian blue eyes mocked her sky blue eyes as he smiled up at her with a smirk.  He bowed and looked at her, "I'm sorry, Princess, but maybe you should read the history books.  As for my name, does it matter who I am?  I came to claim what's rightfully mine, Earth."

            "Yes, your name matters.  I would like to know who Endymion's challenge is.  Not only that, but you were asked a direct question from me."

            Serenity heard her mother and her scouts let go of a groan as she continued to question Prince Aires.  She knew who he was, and she wanted to make sure everyone else knew who he was.  "Hn."

            She balled up her fists as she and everybody else watched him leave the ballroom.  "Your grace!"  She picked up her dress, and ran down the steps to catch up to the prince who dared to toy with her.  "You know, you really have the balls to treat me the way you did back there!"

            He stopped and quickly took out his sword, the tip barely missing her throat, "I'm not the one who tripped on the dress."

            "I did it on purpose!"

            Aires smirked as he looked deeply into her eyes, "It looked like it, Ren . . . or should I say Serenity?"

            "Oh don't you," she stepped back from his sword and crossed her arms as her eyes grew into slits, "start with me Heero . . . no wait, Aires.  At least you could have stated your name back there!"

            "Why is my name so important?  I just want to claim what is rightfully mine even if that means marrying my best friend's sister."

            "Well, I'm not marrying you even if pigs knew how to fly.  For your information, I don't care if you get what's rightfully yours."

            "You should."

            "Why?'

            "Because, it could affect the moon in more then just one way."

            She watched him sheath his sword and walked up to him, anger on the rise, "Just because you happen to be the GOD OF WAR, it should make me tremble and comply to your demands just like that?"

            He walked up to her and kissed her gently on the forehead, "Bingo.  I'll be seeing you around, Princess Serenity."

~ End of Dream ~

Serena quickly opened her eyes and sat up, "HIM!"

            "Him, who?"  Questioned, a startling Mina.

            "I . . . I . . . no one."  Serena quickly gathered her papers back into her bag, "I must go.  Ja-ne!"

~~~~***

            "So, Quatre, who was the babe on the Moon?"

            Quatre walked in from the hangar with Duo following behind him and walked in the kitchen to play dumb, "What do you mean, Duo?"

            "Don't tell me you didn't see _her!_"

            "Duo," Quatre said as he sat down at the table with a coffee mug, "no I didn't."

            "Maxwell, just leave Winner a lone."  Wufei said as he opened a cupboard door searching for something that sounded good to eat.

            Heero walked past the other pilots and went straight to his room, "Okay, Helios, who was she?"

            Helios appeared behind Heero, something that looked like a smile and a smirk on his face as he looked at his prince, "So, you do believe that I exist?"

            "It's not everyday that I have people coming out of nowhere and start telling me that I was a prince.  It's not everyday that I see a lady that looks like royalty appear on the Moon's surface and looks like she was talking to Quatre."

            Helios closed the door behind him and watched Heero sit down on his bed, his hands rubbing his face.  "Prince Aires, I'm taking it that's more than what you usually say?"  He chuckled at his prince and walked over to sit down on the office chair, "That was Queen Serenity, Quatre and Serenity's mother."

            "So, I'm not the only one that lost my mind after yesterday?"

            "No, Prince Aires.  The others will be getting their fair shares of dreams from the Silver Millennium."

            "Man, you guys are sooo boring!" Duo said as he looked at Wufei who was polishing his katana, then at Trowa who was leaning against the wall staring at something, and finally Quatre who was looking at something in his hands.  "Fine," he stood up as he let out yawn, "I'm going to bed, seeing that you guys are not talking to me."

            Wufei looked up from his katana and smirked as he watched Duo walked towards his room, "That was easy."

            "I think I'll agree with Duo and get some sleep."

            Quatre looked up to see Trowa quietly leave the kitchen followed by Wufei.  His blue eyes went down to the object in his hand, "Who are these children?"  His blue eyes concentrating on the girl, "She looks like she's from my dreams, just . . . younger."  His right thumb gently traced over the graving on the case, "What are you doing, Venus?"

~~~~***

            "Venus, LOOK OUT!"

            Venus turned around to see a pink spiral attack coming towards her, and dove to the ground just in time to see the attack crash into a tree.  She looked up at Mercury who was typing on her computer and collecting data about the hairy blob that looked like a monster that came out from a closet.  Her blue eyes looked up at Jupiter who came running up to her, "Are you okay, V?"

            "Hai, thanks for the warning, Jupiter."

            The two scout looked to their right as they watched their friend, Mars release her celestial fire attack, "Where's Serena?"

            "Don't know, did you get her to answer her communicator?"

            Venus laughed nervously as she looked back to the battle, "Um . . . I forgot."

            "Owe, Darien, you're hurting me."

            "I told you not to be late today, Serena."  He said as he slammed her back against the wall, "Why were you late?"

            Serena knew he could see she was in pain as she looked up at him, and could feel his hand loosening around her upper arms, "Study group with the girls."

            Whack.

            "Why?  Your test was today."  His hand connected again with her right cheek, "Now, for your punishment."  He allowed her to step away from the wall until he rammed her body against the wall, "I told you that I come first, did I not?"

            "Yes."  She winced in pain as she felt his hand gripped tighter, "Owe.  Darien, why are you hurting me?"

            "To make sure you remember that I come first, Serena."  His empty eyes quickly glanced down her body and back up to her, "Now, be a good girl, Serena."

            Serena watched him, and didn't like how his right hand found its way to one of her breasts, "Darien, what are you doing?"

            "Making sure Crystal Tokyo will arrive faster."  He looked at her with a smile that made her skin shudder as he pressed his weight against her body, "Like I said, be a good girl."

            "Darien-"

            Slap.  "Be quiet."  His hands grabbed a hold of her shirt and pulled it off as if it was a simple band-aid.  "Beautiful."  Darien's hands slowly made their way to her bra; getting ready to take the bra off, her communicator went off.  A growl escaped his mouth as he looked at her wrist, "Don't your friends know that you're with me?!"

            "There's probably an attack-"

            Slap.  "It can wait."  He took a hold of the communicator and harshly took it off her delicate wrist and threw it across the room, "They can take care of it."  His desire for her quickly took over his body as he took her bra off, and began to kiss her chest.  "You're mine, Serena."

            "Darien," she felt helpless as she felt her body pressed against the wall with all his weight pressed against hers, "please . . . don't."  She knew she had to get of there, and felt her knee go up and hit him somewhere it shouldn't have, and watched him fall to the ground.  She clumsily took her shirt and fought her way to the door.

            Darien rolled around a few times holding his sensitive area until his dull eyes noticed his prey began to leave.  He pushed back his pain and went after the fleeting blonde.  He tackled her to the floor, ripped the shirt out from her hands, and connected his fist against her cheeks a few times, "That was a mistake."

            Jupiter looked at Venus as they could hear what was going on in the apartment – their friend being raped.  "Oh God . . ." Jupiter mumbled as numbly put her communicator away, "tell me that didn't-"

            "Jupiter, LOOK OUT!"

            Jupiter turned around to late; the youma's attack hit her and caused her body to hit against a tree.

            Venus kissed her hand and began to call forth her attack but found her body flying backwards – all was black. 

            Serena opened her eyes to see Darien asleep on the floor next to her.  _I've got to get out of here._  She sat up to find her lower body ached as she grabbed for her articles of clothing, _I can't think about this right now, my friends need me._  She quietly got dressed and left the place that had caused her more pain in the last month than fighting youmas.  She held up her brooch as attempted to run, and yelled out her phrase, "MOON ETERNAL POWER!"  In a flash of light she found herself running with full strength in her Sailor Moon form to the park.  Once she reached the park she found Jupiter and Venus unconscious.  Mercury and Mars were still battling with the youma.

            "Sailor Moon ITS ABOUT TIME!"

            She looked up at Mars only to find something pink come towards her.  Her hand gripped around her scepter and called forth an attack to ward off the youma's attack.  "Come on Sailor Moon, finish off the youma."

            Her blue eyes looked at the youma and began to call forth her attack, until she felt something slice her right cheek.  Mercury and Mars looked at her and watched her slowly touch her right cheek that had blood running down her cheek.  They looked up and saw Tuxedo Mask standing in a tree, his cape blowing to his left as he stared at them.  He shook his head at them and snapped his fingers.  Moon looked up in time to see Mars and Mercury in a mirror, "MERCURY . . . MARS . . .NOOO!"  As she ran up to them, they disappeared.  She looked up that youma and back to Tuxedo Mask, "WHY, YOU BASTARD . . .WHY?!"

            A growl could be heard as he sharply looked at the youma, "Finish her off!"

            "Hai, Master."   Sailor Moon looked at Tuxedo Mask confused at what the youma said, but found a fist connect with her stomach.  "Die, Sailor Moon."


	4. 4

Chapter 4

~ Duo's Dream ~

            "Come on, Quatre."

            "Shingnami, are you forgetting that you're supposed to be at Saturn?"

            Shingnami scratched the back of his head as he stared blankly at Quatre.  "Um, I am?"

            "Quatre," a girl that looked like Aphrodite came walking up to them.  Her stomach was swollen, and looked like she was about to give birth at any given moment, "Queen Serenity wants you and Shingnami at the palace."

            "Why?"

            "Because of a new alliance with Earth."

            Quatre took a hold of her hand and the couple began to walk towards the breath-taking castle.  "Come on, Shingnami."

~ End ~

            Duo woke up with a start, and his cobalt eyes looked at his alarm clock.  He let out a groan as he lay back down and went to sleep.

~ Dream ~

            "King and Queen Saturn, Prince Shingnami and Prince Quatre are here."

            He looked around at the darkened halls and at his comrade, "You know, this place feels like home."  He let out a chuckled as he saw Quatre's skin pale and shook his head, "You okay?"

            Quatre looked back at him and gulped, "It feels so . . ."

            "Cold?"

            Their heads turned to see a young girl with shoulder length raven hair that mirrored the color of death.  Her violet eyes twinkled with death and life as she looked at her planet's visitors.  "Prince Quatre and Prince Shingnami welcome to Saturn."

            Quatre bowed and smiled, "Hello Princess Saturn, Serenity sends her hellos."

            Shingnami winked at her, "Death be not prouder for finding a beauty such as yourself."

            She rolled her eyes in annoyance and smiled at the two, "So, is it true that Queen Serenity is going along with the alliance between Earth?"

            Quatre smiled and all fears of death vanished as he began to talk to his sister's friend and chuckled silently at his best friend.  "Hai.  She can't wait to see you, Saturn."

            "I was just there last month."  She smiled at him.  

            "Wow . . . this _is_ so cool!"

            Quatre shook his head as he watched his friend stare at a fountain with black water flowing freely.  Saturn rushed up to him and grabbed a hold of Shingnami's hand, "Don't touch the sacred waters of Saturn."

            He smiled and looked back at the fountain, "What's so sacred about these waters?"

            "Because, it tells us who wasn't supposed to die."

            He stood tall with his scythe in hand, "Look, I choose who dies.  That's why they call me the God of Death."

            "And it's because of your stupid decisions that makes the royalty of Saturn give life back to those who you killed!"

            "It's my job and part of their destiny."

            Quatre took a step back as he saw a black flame flicker in Saturn's eyes, and chuckled to himself as he watched the two bicker about death.  "It's everyone's destiny to die . . . but you get bored and decide to take a life away because you think it's _their_ time."

            Shingnami glared at her as his grip tightened around his scythe, "Listen Babe, when they die it is _their _time to do so."

            "Says who?"

            "Me."

            Saturn balled up her fists as she continued to keep her eyes on his cobalt eyes, "Why you . . ."

            "Princess Saturn, is that any way to talk to our guests?"

            Shingnami snickered as he watched the Princess of Saturn cringe at talking to him with hatred in her soft-spoken voice.  He bowed at the queen and marveled to himself at the thought on where Princess Saturn gets her looks.  "Now, I know where your beautiful daughter gets her looks from.  A pleasure to meet you, Queen Saturn."

            She winked at her daughter and smiled back at him, "Why, what a charmer."  She flipped back her raven hair and smiled at Quatre, "Welcome, Prince Quatre."  She motioned for them to follow her and her daughter, "How is Queen Serenity?"

            Quatre looked up at her ageless skin and chuckled.  "Wanting to pull her hair out due to Serenity." 

            "The alliance for Earth, I'm presuming?"

            "Yes, your Majesty."

            "Prince Quatre, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't like the formalities?"

            "I'm sorry, Queen Saturn."

            "I'll forgive you."  Gesturing for her travelers to sit down, "Please, sit."  Shingnami sat on the right side of Saturn while Quatre sat on the left.  Shingnami grinned like he was on cloud nine and chuckled lightly as he noticed the princess grumbling and saying a few words in her tongue, Satarian.  "I am sure you are wondering why I've asked you to come."

            "Yes."

            The Queen and King both looked at their daughter and at the young man who will be the next ruler to the underground.  The Queen smiled at him, "My husband and I are searching for a suitor for our daughter to wed.  We've asked you to come because we think you will be perfect for our daughter."

            "What?!"

            Saturn and Shingnami shouted and stood up to look at the King and Queen for the same reason.  Shingnami looked at them with a black aurora slowing emitting from his body, "You think _I'm_ right for your daughter?"

            The King stood up and took over the situation.  The King of Saturn also had raven black hair and a deep voice.  "We've discussed this issue with your parents, Hades and Ester, they both agree that you should take our daughter's hand in marriage."  His black eyes looked at his daughter and knew he betrayed her.  He watched her turn around to leave the throne room, and raised his voice loud enough for it to carry throughout the black marbled room, "Whether you two agree to this marriage or not, it is time for you to take the throne."

            Saturn turned around with a black furry blazing in her violet eyes as she eyed her parents, "I WILL not marry to HELL!  I'd rather die one-thousand times then live with . . . with Satan, himself!"

            Shingnami watched her leave and felt her words pierce his heart.  His head bowed to gather his thoughts, and as he looked up to meet the eyes of Saturn's parents, he slowly let go the black aurora as he spoke, "You and my parents both should have the decencies to console us about this.  I swear to Hades, that I will not follow through with this alliance.  I will not marry a bratty girl who gets everything she wants!"  He picked up his scythe and knocked over his chair as he began to leave, "Quatre, lets go!"

~~~****

            "About time this braided-baka gets the knot tied."

            "Can it, Hephaestus."  Shingnami turned around with his scythe in hand and his hood pulled over his head, "I'm in no mood."

            "It can't be that bad.  You two are perfect for each other."

            "Quatre, how can you say that?"  He turned around shifted his gaze to the window, "You fell in love with the goddess of love herself and chose to marry her.  Me . . . my parents went behind my back and okayed the wedding date.  I have to follow through because I don't want my powers over death stripped."

            "Blackmailed."

            Four heads turned to the doorway to see a cloaked figure walking towards them.  The figure was poised and held an intense aurora of war around him.  He pulled back his cloak to reveal chocolate brown hair and Persian blue eyes.  He wore silver armor and a black cape edged in gold and the underneath side a scarlet red.  Shingnami smiled as he enveloped the stranger in a heart-warming hug, "AIRES!"

            "Can't . . . breathe . . . Shing . . . nam . . . i"

            "Sorry . . ." He let go and smiled at his friend, "What brings you to Saturn?"

            Aires smiled at him and looked at the other occupants in the room.  He looked back to him, "I wouldn't miss this wedding even if Olympus froze over."

            "You say that like it's a good thing.  Besides, you're the only one that's single."            "That's because I know to stay away from the royalties."

            Shingnami wrapped his arm around Aires' shoulders, "You do know, Quatre's sister is single . . ."

            Aires quickly removed his arm and glared at him, "No.  I refuse to stay out of the alliance."

            "That's what I said, and look what's happening to me.  I'll be married in fifteen minutes."

            Aires chuckled at him as he began to walk towards the door, "But you need someone to keep you in line . . . after all the lives you take, she'll make sure they die when they need to die."

            Shingnami heard his friends laugh at him while patting him on the shoulder as they walked out the door to join their friends to witness the underworld and Saturn unite.

            "I need to take your scythe."

            "You're not taking my scythe."

            "But your grace, I must.  It's law."

            He glared at the King Saturn, "The law can go to Hell, it's my wedding to _you_ know!"  He heard the King Saturn sigh and clear his throat.  Wondering why, he looked up to see his wife and queen to be marching down the isle with slow steps.  _Even Aphrodite isn't this gorgeous._  He noticed her hair was twisted up and being held by skull hair-clips.  He chuckled to himself as he knew they were a match made in Olympus.  He smiled at her and chuckled as he noticed her light pink lips frown.  

            "Princess Saturn and Prince Shingnami, you two come together to form an allegiance and to rule both Saturn and the Underworld.  Take upon these vows that you will do what you must to make sure this allegiance doesn't fall.  You two shall protect one another for you are the last to rule Underworld and Saturn and do everything that you must to keep these two places safe and that they shall not fall into the hands of evil if it may ever come."  King Saturn looked at them and handed them two silver bands, "Take these rings."  He watched Shingnami delicately place the ring on Saturn's pale hand, "These rings represent the promise you shall keep to the vows that are bestowed upon you."  He watched Saturn place the ring on Shingnami's left finger and began to speak, "You, my kiss your queen to be."

            Shingnami lowered his scythe and gulped as he looked into her violet eyes.  He could see uncertainty, fear, betrayed, and worries.  He smiled a smile only meant for her as he lessened the space between their lips, and whispered for only her ears to hear, "I'm afraid to . . ." and he kissed her.  

            "I pronounce-"

            Shingnami held up his hand and looked at the King Saturn and their guests, "Before he pronounces us King and Queen, I would like to give my queen a gift."  He smiled at her and gave her wink as he noticed her eyes fill with curiosity.  He closed his eyes as he held his scythe before him and chant a language only he would understand.  As he chanted a forgotten language a dark purple color began to cover his scythe.  He opened his eyes and tapped his scythe on a ground.  He caught two scythes and one was still glowing the dark purple color.  He grinned as he looked back at Saturn and handed the glowing scythe to her, "For you, Beautiful."

            He watched her take the scythe with a quivering hand and watched the dark purple permeate to her soul.  He also watched her close her eyes and smirked to himself as he watched her white wedding dress turn into a black dress with a rounded collar that touched the back of her head, and flowed freely to the ground with a slit on the front of the dress reaching her mid thigh.  Dangling skull earrings adorned her earlobes and black army boots that reached her knees.  Saturn opened her eyes and examined her new look with a smile.  She tightened her grip around her scythe and looked at him, "Thank-you."  She kissed him on the lips and looped her left arm through his right arm. 

            King Saturn looked at the new look his daughter wore and looked at his son-in-law with a proud smile.  "I pronounce to you, King Shingnami and Queen Shingnami of the Underworld and also Neo-King Saturn and Neo-Queen Saturn!"

            Shingnami looked at his queen and wife with a devilish grin, walked up to her and scooped her up in his arms.  "You won't regret this, Saturn," he said as he carried her princess-style out of the throne room.

~~~***

            "So, how's married life?"

            Shingnami looked at his blond-haired friend and groaned, "It would be great if I could get myself out of the death house."

            "Death house?"

            He looked at his friends and sighed, "Yeah, I can never do anything right."

            "How long have you two been married?"

            "Three weeks."

            "I'm sure she's still getting adjusted to the whole ordeal."  Quatre looked at him as he noticed he was silent, "Shingnami?"

            He looked up with a look of heartbreak, "Quatre, I swear she hates me and wishes that I would freeze over with Hell, and it hurts to know that I love her and she'll never return my feelings."

            Quatre looked at him with wide eyes, "You mean you love her?  You've only known her for a month and three weeks."

            "But it's different, Quatre.  When I created that scythe, I knew her and I were meant for each other.  If only she knew why I gave her that scythe."

            "Why did you?"

            "Because, I knew she could handle my powers and would help her in protecting your sister, Quatre.  I did it because, I knew my parents were right about how perfect we are.  I feel a sense of belonging when I'm around her."  He let go a sigh and stood up, "Well, I'll see you around.  Her and I need to head back to Saturn and see her parents."

~ End of Duo's dream ~

            He woke up scratching his head as he replayed the dream he just had, "What a dream."  He let go of yawn and stretched his muscles from his nightly sleep and glanced at his alarm clock to see a silver wedding band resting on top of the alarm clock.  _What the Hell_.  He reached out for the band and picked it up to examine it.  _It's cold like death itself._  

SM

            Pain filled azure eyes looked at a tear-drop figure, bloody fingers held the delicate jewel.  "Inas tura lazuway dore.  Suto inath miruculaes honto ne hanas teru (Crystal hear my plea.  Take me away from all this pain).  Inas tura lazuway dore (Crystal hear my plea)."

            "Jupiter?"

            "Hmmm?"  Emerald eyes squinting at their surroundings and saw a comrade leaning over her, "Venus?

            "Thank Aphrodite that you're alive!"

            Jupiter began to look around the park to see her other comrades gone, "Where's Mars, Mercury, and Sailor Moon?"

            Venus shook her head and sat down while transforming into her civilian clothing, "I don't know.  The last thing I remember was hearing Darien . . ."

            Jupiter looked back to where she saw Mars standing last, and back to Venus, "I'm going to kill that Son of a Bitch, I swear to Zeus and Jupiter . . ."

            "You're not the only one," she watched her friend stand up and change back to her civilian form, "Lita, but right now we have bigger problems, like what happened to Mercury and Mars."

GW

            "Helios, is there some way you can disguise yourself?"

            Helios looked at his prince and nodded his head, "Hai."  A light blue color surrounded his body and quickly disappeared to leave a boy around Heero's age with chocolate brown hair and azure eyes wearing baggy jeans and blue and white baseball shirt with a blue baseball cap, "How's that?"

            Heero looked him over, and began to walk down the sidewalk.  "It will do."

            Helios sprinted his way to his prince and stopped as he felt something familiar, "She's coming."

            Heero looked back at him with a raised eyebrow, "Who?"  As Heero turned around he noticed a body laying on the ground.  "Nande kuso?"  He took out his gun and used the barrel to examine the unconscious girl and felt a lump forming in his throat.  "Helios, come here."

            Helios walked over to him and let out a gasp, "What in the Hell happened to her."  His blue eyes studied the girl over as recognition dawned on him, _What happened Serenity?_  

            Heero still using the barrel of his gun and lifted the girl's face.  He could see a nice bruise forming on both of her cheeks with some form of cut and gravel mixing in the opened flesh.  His eyes traveled down the rest of her body to see blood seeping through the material to her outfit and burns covering her legs and arms.  

SM

~ Same Time ~

            "Venus and Jupiter," Pluto said as she stepped out of her portal in Lita's apartment, "you two must come with me."

            Mina looked up at the Time keeper and knew it had to be something serious if she stopped here without the outers, "What is it?"

            "Serenity-hime.  She had enough energy to teleport herself to another dimension, and I need you two to look out over her."

            Mina looked at her friend and back to Pluto, "We'll go."  Holding her transformation pen up, and let go a sigh, "Pluto, did Darien actually . . ."

            Pluto looked away and heard the two scouts transformation phrase.  She looked back and began to create a portal, "The outers will be on their way, when we arrive, I'll give you more details."

            "What happened to Mercury and Mars," Jupiter asked with anger slowly showing in her emerald eyes, "and WHY couldn't you stop Darien from doing what he did!"

            Pluto looked at her, "Jupiter, I feel your fury just as much, but I was permitted to do so."

            "You could have done something!  You're the Guardian of Time and you're supposed to help PROTECT our PRINCESS!"

            "Jupiter, even I have limits in protecting our princess.  Now let's go before anything else happens to her."

GW

            "Do you think we should take her back to Quatre's mansion?"

            "Helios, how am I going to explain to them who you are let alone how I found her?"

            Helios chuckled as he looked back down to the princess, "Easy."  He looked up with a smile on his face, "I am Heath, your biology partner.  As for her, tell them that you found her the way you did."  Helios looked up to see a garnet orb come down and watched his prince fall unconscious.  "Pluto, Jupiter, and Venus what a pleasant surprise."

            Venus and Jupiter looked at Pluto then at the strange only to see a light blue color surround the young man and recognition took place, "Helios!"

            "Hai.  Now," he turned back and picked up their princess, "I suggest you get her some medical attention and quick.  She's lost a lot of blood as is."

            "But," Jupiter took her princess and felt her heart crash to the sight that's before her, "what are doing here and who is he?"

            Helios chuckled as he walked over to his prince, "Things will be revealed soon, but for now, you girls must get going."

            Trista looked at her princess with guilt and back to her two closest friends, "I must get back to the time gates," she stopped and handed Mina a piece of paper, "this is the address of your new home, and as to where you are, After Colony 196."  She took out her garnet orb and created a portal, "The outer scouts will be there soon, and I'll join you as soon as I can.  Good luck girls."

            "At least she pointed us in the right direction."

            Lita looked at Mina then straight ahead to see a mansion standing before them, "She has great taste, but I wonder why she picked a house so . . . HUGE!"

            "Considering Amara and Michelle will be joining us answers that question."  Mina began to walk towards a house that looks big enough to be the white house in Washington D.C. as her thoughts went back to the last battle and the guy Helios was with, "I never knew Pluto had it in her to knock a guy unconscious."

            Lita looked back to her friend and shook her head, "Me neither, but we have more important things to worry about."

            "Prince Aries?"  Helios said as he gently shook Heero, "Prince Aries."

            Heero slowly opened his eyes and felt a bump on the top of his head.  Gently touching the bump, he winced as he felt his headache.  "What happened?"  

            Helios looked at him and helped him to sit up, "I don't know.  I saw something hit you and knocked you out.  Before I could do anything, I saw nothing but black."

            Heero looked at the spot where the girl was and looked at Helios, "Whoever it was took the girl."

            "Then I guess it's out of our hands to help her."  He helped Heero stand up and looked back to where he saw Pluto, Jupiter, and Venus went, "I just hope she'll be okay."

            "Holy Shit!"

            Lita looked at her friend and back to the foyer, shaking her head she continued to walk towards a bathroom, "Mina, we can look around later, but for now we need to take care of Serena."

            "Gomen," Mina said as she began to follow Lita while looking around their new home.  She found Lita take a left and followed to find her blue eyes looking at a garden tub, a separate shower to the side, and double porcelain sinks with golden faucets.  She walked over to the tub and began to turn on the water, "I can see the Seilver Imperium Crystal healed most of her wounds."

            "Help me take off her clothes."  Lita touched Serena's brooch and waited for her to change into her civilian clothes.  Lita could feel her stomach become queasy as she saw bruises cover Serena's body and dried blood was caked on her right cheek along with her stomach.  "I'm going to kill him, I swear."

            Mina examined Serena over and felt anger and a sickening feeling feel her soul and looked up at Lita, "I'll help you, but what could we have done?"

            Lita looked at her and gave a bitter laugh, "You don't want to know."  She gently placed her unconscious friend in the tub and took a washcloth to wipe the blood off her face and stomach.  Their heads jerked up as they heard their phone ring; Lita looked at Mina, "Can you get that?"

            Mina quickly dried off her hands and left the bathroom in search to find the phone.  _Who would be calling us?_  "Moshi, moshi.  Aino, Mina speaking."

Awe, Miss Aino how are you doing tonight?

            "Umm, good."

            I'm calling to let you know, your Gundams are ready and I would like you girls to come and test them out.

            _Gundams . . . why couldn't Trista tell us more about this dimension? Think fast . . ._  "Great, can't wait to test them out."

            Will tomorrow work for you girls?

            Mina looked back to the bathroom as she watched Lita carry Serena to a bedroom, "No, Serena isn't up to par.  Will next week be alright?"

            Tsukino, up to par, what are you talking about Aino?

            "She caught the flu virus and needs at least a weak to recover."

            Very well, tell Dr. T that J called and would like to see her as soon as she returns.

            "I will J."

            That's DOCTOR J, to you, Aino.

            "Right, J.  I'll tell Trista that you called, Ja!"  She quickly hung up the phone and shrugged her shoulders.  "So," she giggled as she saw Lita jumped, "how is she?"

            Lita looked up after covering Serena up with some blankets, "Out of it, but I think she'll do okay."  She turned around to look at her closest friend, "Who was on the phone?"

            "Um, an old guy who goes by the name J."

            Lita looked at her with a brown eyebrow raised, "Nani?"

            "Yeah, something about Gundams being ready and he wanted to talk to Doctor T."


	5. 5

Chapter 5

~Hotaru's Dream ~

            "Cold?"

            She watched as she saw a young man with golden-blonde hair wearing light gold clothes and another young man with chestnut brown hair done in a long braid wearing a black cloak and held a scythe turned to look at her.  Her violet eyes twinkled with death and life as she looked at her planet's visitors.  "Prince Quatre and Prince Shingnami welcome to Saturn."

            Quatre bowed and smiled, "Hello Princess Saturn, Serenity sends her hellos."

            Shingnami winked at her, "Death be not prouder for finding a beauty such as yourself."

            She rolled her eyes in annoyance and smiled at the two, "So, is it true that Queen Serenity is going along with the alliance between Earth?"

            Quatre smiled and all fears of death vanished as he began to talk to his sister's friend and chuckled silently at his best friend.  "Hai.  She can't wait to see you, Saturn."

            "I was just there last month."  She smiled at him.  

            "Wow . . . this _is_ so cool!"

            Quatre shook his head as he watched his friend stare at a fountain with black water flowing freely.  Saturn rushed up to him and grabbed a hold of Shingnami's hand, "Don't touch the sacred waters of Saturn."

            He smiled and looked back at the fountain, "What's so sacred about these waters?"

            "Because, it tells us who wasn't supposed to die."

            He stood tall with his scythe in hand, "Look, I choose who dies.  That's why they call me the God of Death."

            "And it's because of your stupid decisions that makes the royalty of Saturn give life back to those who you killed!"

            "It's my job and part of their destiny."

            Quatre took a step back as he saw a black flame flicker in Saturn's eyes, and chuckled to himself as he watched the two bicker about death.  "It's everyone's destiny to die . . . but you get bored and decide to take a life away because you think it's _their_ time."

            Shingnami glared at her as his grip tightened around his scythe, "Listen Babe, when they die it is _their _time to do so."

            "Says who?"

            "Me."

            Saturn balled up her fists as she continued to keep her eyes on his cobalt eyes, "Why you . . ."

            "Princess Saturn, is that any way to talk to our guests?"

            She cringed as she heard her mother's voice and wanted to backhand the prince of death as she watched him bow at her mother and kissed her hand, "Now, I know where your beautiful daughter gets her looks from.  A pleasure to meet you, Queen Saturn."

            She winked at her daughter and smiled back at him, "Why, what a charmer."  She flipped back her raven hair and smiled at Quatre, "Welcome, Prince Quatre."  She motioned for them to follow her and her daughter, "How is Queen Serenity?"

            Quatre looked up at her ageless skin and chuckled.  "Wanting to pull her hair out due to Serenity." 

            "The alliance for Earth, I'm presuming?"

            "Yes, your Majesty."

            "Prince Quatre, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't like the formalities?"

            "I'm sorry, Queen Saturn."

            "I'll forgive you."  Gesturing for her travelers to sit down, "Please, sit."  Shingnami sat on the right side of Saturn while Quatre sat on the left.  Shingnami grinned like he was on cloud nine and chuckled lightly as he noticed the princess grumbling and saying a few words in her tongue, Satarian.  "I am sure you are wondering why I've asked you to come."

            "Yes."

            The Queen and King both looked at their daughter and at the young man who will be the next ruler to the underground.  The Queen smiled at him, "My husband and I are searching for a suitor for our daughter to wed.  We've asked you to come because we think you will be perfect for our daughter."

            "What?!"

            Saturn and Shingnami shouted and stood up to look at the King and Queen for the same reason.  Shingnami looked at them with a black aurora slowing emitting from his body, "You think _I'm_ right for your daughter?"

            The King stood up and took over the situation.  The King of Saturn also had raven black hair and a deep voice.  "We've discussed this issue with your parents, Hades and Demeter, and they both agree that you should take our daughter's hand in marriage."  His black eyes looked at his daughter and knew he betrayed her.  He watched her turn around to leave the throne room, and raised his voice loud enough for it to carry throughout the black marbled room, "Whether you two agree to this marriage or not, it is time for you to take the throne."

            Saturn turned around with a black furry blazing in her violet eyes as she eyed her parents, "I WILL not marry to HELL!  I'd rather die one-thousand times then live with . . . with Satan, himself!"

~~~***

            "Saturn, I heard the news."

            Saturn lifted her head and smiled weakly at her best friend, "Serenity, I hate my parents.  My life is over!"

            Serenity tucked her dress in as she sat down next to her friend with a smile on her face, "Shingnami isn't that bad."

            "Then why don't you _marry _him?"

            Her eyes wide open as she laughed off the question, "If I married Shingnami, it would be like marrying Quatre.  How gross is that?"

            No reply.  Saturn began to pick at flower petals with a frown on her face, "I'm only seventeen.  I want to marry for love, Serenity."

            Serenity looked to the lake, "Saturn, I think you should give Shingnami a chance."  She looked back at her with a small smile, "I know you can relate to him more than you know."

            "Like how?"

            "Well . . . you both control the life of others and have the presence of death floating around you all the time.  I know you don't have the powers over death, but what is death without life?"  She stood up and began to walk towards the palace, "I'll see you around, Saturn."

~~~****

            Shingnami held up his hand and looked at the King Saturn and their guests, "Before he pronounces us King and Queen, I would like to give my queen a gift."  He smiled at her and gave her wink as he noticed her eyes fill with curiosity.  He closed his eyes as he held his scythe before him and chant a language only he would understand.  As he chanted a forgotten language a dark purple color began to cover his scythe.  He opened his eyes and tapped his scythe on a ground.  He caught two scythes and one was still glowing the dark purple color.  He grinned as he looked back at Saturn and handed the glowing scythe to her, "For you, Beautiful."

            She was flabbergasted as she looked at the gift he created for her, a scythe identical to his.  She closed her eyes as she felt the dark purple permeate her soul as she held the scythe in her right hand. She opened her eyes and examined her new look with a smile.  She noticed her black dress the flowed freely to the floor with a slit in the front reaching her mid-thigh and black army boots reaching her knees.  She tightened her grip around her scythe and looked at him, "Thank-you."  She kissed him on the lips and looped her left arm through his right arm.

~~~~***

            She was standing in the Moon's garden and took her scythe and began to swing it around like a grim reaper and felt the tip of her scythe clash with another metal.  Her violet eyes glared at her intruder as she noticed it was her husband, "What do you want?"

            "To come and talk to you."  He said as he blocked another one of her swings, "What is your problem?"

            "You," she said with venom as she swung at him only to find him block her attack.

            "What did I do?"

            "For one, married me!  For two because you think everything is fun and games.  For three because you married me!"

            He quickly cut her off, "Hey, your excuses number one and three are the same.  To let you know," he blocked another one of her attacks, "you ruined my life for marrying me!  As for your second excuse, at least I know how to have fun instead of acting like I have a scythe up my but!"

            She crossed her arms as she watched him rub his left cheek, "You know, I really hate you!"

            Cobalt crashed with violet as they stood there having another argument, "At least you have some feelings for me, considering the fact that I love you."

            "What?"  She took a step closer to him, "You don't mean it, Shingnami.  You're a player that thinks they know what love is."

            "No, I love you, Saturn."  He let go a sigh as he took a step towards her, "We're perfect for each other, Saturn.  We balance each other out."

            She shook her head wanting not to believe his words, "No . . . we're not."

            Shingnami set his scythe down and wrapped his arms around her as he began to rock her, "Yes we are.  Saturn," he looked at her with a feeling only meant for her.  A feeling that went beyond any lovers, it was a feeling of two soul mates bounded together by fate and destiny, "I watch you look into the sacred waters of Saturn and I notice your tears for those who died.  I watch you wanting, no yearning to fit in with your friends but you know it's not possible."  He gave her a half-smile as he looked into her deep violet eyes, "I know how you feel."

            "How do you know what I feel?"

            His thumbs began to wipe her tears away as he continued to look into her eyes, "Emptiness.  I know how it is to look at someone and know how they're going to die.  You think I take life as a joke?  Believe me, it's only an act to elude my friends so they won't know the truths of what I see every day, night, and even in my sleep."  He kissed her forehead and reached with his left hand for her scythe.  "Saturn," he said as he motioned for her eyes to look at her scythe, "I watch you every day train with your scythe and have to smile.  You must promise me something."

            "Shingnami," her eyebrows knitted together as she heard the concern and serious tone to him, "what is it?"

            "You must promise me, Saturn you won't tell a soul what I'm about to tell you."

            "I . . . promise."

            He stepped away from her as his hand rubbed the back of his head.  He let out a deep sigh and looked at her with a troubled mind.  She knew this was serious if the sparkle in his eye vanished.  "I don't know how to say this, so I'll just tell you straight out that you're no longer known as Saturn of Rebirth."

            A black flame flickered in her eyes as she heard what he said.  "WHAT?!"  She took a step towards him with her right hand gripping around her scythe tighter, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, I'M NOT SATURN OF REBIRTH, SHINGNAMI?!"

            A nervous laughed escaped him as he continued to take a step back from her wrath, "If you'd calm down long enough for me to continue then I will!"  Another sigh was heard as he looked at his queen, "When I created that scythe, I gave you half of my power, meaning, you have power over death.  Therefore, you are known as Saturn of Death and Rebirth.  I know what you're thinking, Saturn.  The reason why I gave you half of my power is because you are my queen and will stand by my side.  Not only that, but I know how you feel helpless when it comes time to protect Princess Serenity.  That's why I gave you the power that I did, so when the times come you can protect your princess like you want to."

            She looked at her scythe and back to him with a look of compassion, "You mean, you gave me this scythe with your power knowing that you could be banished?"  She giggled as she took his silence as a yes.  "Answer me a question, Shingnami, is there another reason why you gave me this scythe?"

            He smiled at her and walked up to her and enveloped her in a hug, "Yes.  You are my queen and my wife, and think its right for you to have the power of death.  That way, you can keep me in line by taking people's lives."  He kissed her on the lips and laughed, "Also, it's a gift of my love to you, Saturn.  We are and always will be one."

            She wrapped her arms around him.  "Shingnami," she looked at him with an understanding written on her face, "you're the first person who completely understands me.  I guess I was wrong about you."  She giggled as she saw him looking at her with a confused look, "I'm glad that my parents decided to have me marry you.  I don't think anybody else would understand me."  She leaned up on her toes and kissed him, "Thank-you."

~ End of Dream ~

            Hotaru woke up and stretched her muscles as her eyes noticed something glimmering in the corner of her room.  Focusing her eyes on the shining object, she let out a gasp the dream played over and over in her mind.  Kicking her legs over the bed, she walked over to the corner and stared at the object, "My scythe."  She reached slowly for her scythe and wrapped her fingers around her handle.  She closed her eyes as she saw a purple light emit from the blade.  _What's going on?_  She opened her eyes and let out a scream as she saw her nightgown gone and was replaced with a black dress from her dreams.

            "Hotar-"

            Hotaru looked to her door as she saw Michelle and Amara looking at her with wide eyes and their mouths open far enough for a fly to enter.  Michelle looked over the eight year old and croaked out, "What happened?"

            Hotaru looked into her full-length mirror and giggled, "I'm no longer in an eight year old body."

            Amara cleared her throat and walked closer to Hotaru.  "We can see that.  What the hell happened, what the hell are you wearing, and how in the hell did you grow so . . . fast?"

            Hotaru looked down at the floor and back up to her adopted parents, "That's exactly what happened, I married to Hell."  She smiled at them as she walked closer to them, "I had a dream," she stopped as she pondered to the dream she had and shook her head.  "Correction, I had a memory in form of a dream about the Silver Millennium.  A memory that showed me, Prince Quatre and Shingnami at Saturn and my parents talking about me marrying Shingnami."  She sat down on her bed with her scythe laying in her lap, "It switched to me talking to Princess Serenity about why I didn't want to marry Shingnami, then it went to my wedding day, and finally it left off to Shingnami and I having a dispute to a resolution."

            Amara leaned against the doorway with her arms crossed and looking at Hotaru with an unpleased look.  "This doesn't tell me what the hell happened, how the hell you grew so fast, and what the hell you are wearing."

            Hotaru looked up at Amara and felt guilt.  "Amara, when I woke up I saw my scythe in the corner and grabbed it.  When I grabbed it this dark purple light enveloped so I closed my eyes.  When I opened my eyes this is what I saw."

            Michelle giggled at the father role Amara was putting on and smiled at Hotaru as she sat next to her on the bed.  "I think what happened is when you had that memory it awakened you, and I think Pluto had something to do with why your scythe was in your room."  She brushed back Hotaru's hair and gave her a motherly smile, "I think this is your true form, Hotaru.  Not a little girl who grows to be around the age of sixteen or seventeen when she is needed as Saturn, but a teenage girl."

            "You're right to why the scythe is in her room and also, I am the one who sent you that dream."

            "Pluto!"  Amara, Hotaru, and Michelle yelled as they saw Pluto standing in the middle of the room.

            Hotaru's smile faded as she looked into the eyes of the Time Guardian, "What happened to Serenity?"

            Pluto looked at her and said nothing.  She looked at the rest of the Outers and knew if she did tell them what happened, someone would do harm to her and another.  "She is okay.  She was badly wounded in a fight with a youma and wished for the crystal to take her another place.  That is why I am here, to take you three to her."

            Amara looked at her and could tell she was hiding something.  "Why not the inner scouts?"

            Pluto looked at her and shook her head, "Jupiter and Venus are with Serenity-hime as I speak.  Mercury and Mars were captured by the enemy at this last battle."  She began to create a portal for them.  "Besides, there's been a part of the Silver Millennium hidden from all of us.  That is why, we must go to this dimension where hime is."

            Hotaru stood up from the bed and closed her eyes as another flash of light filled the room.  When she opened her eyes she giggled as she looked at three shocked people, "Did I mention that I can transform to Sailor Saturn now with out using my transformation pen?"

            "How?"

            Saturn laughed at Arama, "Honestly, I'm slowly remembering what I can do with my powers."

            Michelle laughed at her and stood up with her transformation pen in hand.  "NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!"

            Amara shook her head and held up her pen, _This is going to be exciting._  "URANUS PLANET POWER!"

            Pluto smiled at Saturn with a motherly look and at her friends with a small smile, "Lets go."

GW

            "How is she, Lita?"

            Lita quietly shut the bedroom door and shook her head at Mina.  "I can tell the crystal has been healing her to the best of its ability, but I haven't seen an improvement."

            Mina placed her hand on Lita's shoulder and looked back to the closed door, "Why don't you go and get some rest.  I'll stay up and keep an eye on her."

            "What happened to Koneko?"

            Lita and Mina both looked to the hallway to see Amara, Michelle, Trista, and a grown up Hotaru standing in there.  Lita looked at Amara and walked past her to the living room.  Mina rolled her eyes and followed her, "Why don't we go to the living room and we'll tell you what happened.  But, what I'd like to know," she said this as she gave Hotaru a wink, "what happened to Hotaru."

            Hotaru giggled as she followed Mina to the living room, "Well, Trista thought it would be a good idea for me to be seventeen."  She smiled at her and sat down on a tan leathered rocking chair, "I think it's great, don't you?"

            Mina laughed as she sat on the floor next to Hotaru.  Counting on her fingers with the many things Hotaru could do now, she smiled from ear to ear.  "Just think, we can scope out boys together, go shopping, flirt, go to clubs-"

            "I think you're forgetting about what happened to our princess."

            Mina's bubbly spirit quickly faded as she remembered hearing and seeing things on her communicator that would make Amara's skin boil.  "Um, we don't know."

            "What do you mean 'we don't know?'"

            Lita stood up and looked at Amara with an unknown anger, "We were knocked out from the battle with the youma."

            "You should have been protecting her."

            Lita took a step towards Amara with a fist formed, "Yeah, we should have, but where in HELL were you and protecting Serena?"

            "No one informed us on the attack."

            The two fighters were mere inches away from throwing a punch.  They were breathing down each other's necks and promised each other not to cross their paths.  "Funny, considering you usually feel the attacks and are at our aid, Amarra.  So, I'm asking you, WHERE IN THE HELL WERE YOU?!"

            Michelle calmly stepped up to Amara and placed a hand on her shoulder and noticed Mina doing the same with Lita.  "We didn't feel any form of an attack, Lita."

            "Why don't we all go to bed?  You five have school tomorrow."

            "But we just got here," Hotaru said as she looked around the spacious living room.

            "Time travels differently here than back at home, Firefly."

            "How so?"

            Trista looked at them and back at Hotaru, "This world is twenty-four hours ahead from home.  Now, all of you get some rest because tomorrow will be a big day."

            Hotaru was the first one to leave followed by Mina.  Hotaru looked at Mina as they were heading for their rooms, "Something serious happened to Serena, didn't it?"

            Mina gave her nod and walked to a close door, "I rather not talk about it, Hotaru.  Why don't you go and see her."

            Hotaru looked to the darkened room to see a shadow of a body laying in a bed, "Come with me, Mina."  Mina and Hotaru both walked to the bed and looked at their princess.  Hotaru turned on the lamp and saw the bruises on Serena's cheek along with a cut that's slowly healing.  She closed her eyes and placed her hands on Serena's chest.  Five minutes rolled around and Hotaru opened her eyes with tears running down her cheeks.  She looked up to see everyone standing behind her and wiped away her tears with her shirtsleeve.  "I did everything that I could."

            "Hotaru?"  Amara asked with a worried voice, "What's wrong?"

            Hotaru looked her in the eyes and hoped the images she saw were not real.  She cleared her throat and began to walk out of the darkened room, "Her soul has been shattered."

            Amara looked at Trista with questions forming in her eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?"

            "Amara, its up to Serenity to tell you what happened.  All I will say is this, Endymion caused her great pain."  Trista ushered them towards the door and spoke to them in a motherly tone, "You get some rest.  I'll stay up and watch her."


	6. 6

Chapter 6

Author's Notes:  To make this chapter and the rest of the chapters that follow not so confusing with whose using telepathy to talk here is a key.

'_Italics'_** means a group of people is hearing the same thing.**

_* Italics *_**followed by**_Italics_** means only two people are talking to eachother telepathically.  And if you see anything else in **_Italics_ **it means a person is just thinking to themselves.**

Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it.  All comments are welcomed.  

** Thank-you to John Steppenwolf for pointing some of my mistakes.  Here is chapter 6**

            Trista walked into the kitchen and smiled faintly at Lita for cooking waffles, eggs, and bacons; and Michelle for stirring a pitcher of grape juice.  "Morning."

            "Morning, Trista."  Hotaru said as she was setting the table, "How's Serenity-hime?"

            Trista shook her head and walked up to pour herself a cup of tea, "No improvement."

            "I'm sure she'll come around," Mina said as she sat down next to Trista with a glass of grape juice in hand.  "So Trista, when does school start?"

            "At nine."  She smiled at them and pulled out some papers from her sub-space pocket, "Which reminds me, here are your schedules.  I made sure that one of you or all of you will be with Serena."

            Hotaru took her schedule and had a grin on her face as she looked over her classes, "I finally get to go to high school!"

            Mina and Lita both laughed at her while Mina wrapped an arm around Hotaru's shoulders, "The best part is, WE'RE SENIORS!"

~~~~***

            "Morning class!"  The teacher chuckled as he heard groans fill the classroom and he smiled.  "Now come on, Government isn't that bad.  Not only do we have a quiz today, but we also have five new students."  He motioned for the doorway and four girls walked in along with a "guy."  "Please, introduce yourselves."

            The new students looked at their new room and at each other.  The first one to introduce themselves was a girl with blonde hair pulled back in a blue bow that matched the navy blue and white school uniforms.  "Mina Aino."

            "Well, Miss Aino pick a seat that's available and welcome to the Sanq Kingdom."

            'Well girls where do you think I should sit?'

            Lita looked at the room and smiled at a blonde hair young man who looked as if he couldn't keep his eyes off the scout of love, 'How about the guy in the middle row, the empty desk behind him.?'

            Mina looked to where her friend suggested and smiled.  She flipped her hair back and walked towards the blonde and winked at him, "Hi!"

            "Hel . . . Hello."

            Mina gave him a 100-watt smile and sat behind him, "What's your name?"

            The young man turned around and felt his cheeks turn like a cherry as he looked at the new student.  "Um . . ."

            Mina laughed and gave him another wink, "Well, Um, it's nice to meet you."

            "Babe, let me introduce him for you.  His name is Quatre Winner."

            Mina looked to her left and saw a boy with long chestnut brown hair done in a braid looking at her and back to the boy in front of her, "Quatre, did anyone tell you how cute you look when you blush?"

            Quatre let out a groan as he turned back in his seat and buried his face in his arms, _How embarrassing. _

            The next girl to introduce herself had brown hair and emerald eyes.  Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail and she wore pink rose earrings.  She bowed before the class, "Lita Kino."

            "Miss Kino, welcome and please sit in an available seat."

            Lita looked at her options, she noticed there was a desk empty on the right side of the young man with the braid.  Her emerald eyes noticed a young man with brown bangs covering one of his eyes and his eyes matching the color of her had empty desks on either side, and finally a young man with black hair pulled back in a low pony tail.  He had an empty desk on the left side of him.  She winked at Mina as she walked past her and sat in the seat by the young man, "Hi."

            The man looked at her and snorted as his coal eyes looked down at a piece of paper, "I do not speak to weak onnas."

            Lita frowned at him and turned in her seat with her arms crossed and mumbled to him, "I'll show you weak, jackass."

            Wufei raised an eyebrow as he looked at her, "What was that?"

            Lita looked at him and smirked, "I thought you didn't speak to weak onnas."

            "Hmph."

            Three remaining students looked at each other and giggled, '_Lita, does he look like your old boyfriend?'_

            Lita looked at Hotaru and glared, '_Hell no!'_

            Hotaru smiled and stepped up to introduce herself, "Hotaru Tomoe."  Shyly she held her books close to her chest as she walked towards the young man with the braid.  Her eyes widen as a name escaped her lips, "Shinigami?"

            The young man looked at her with confused eyes, "What did you say?"

            "Um nothing."  She quickly sat down to his right and kept her eyes glued to the front.  _I can't believe I just said that.  Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

            The young man smiled and winked at her completely oblivious to the "man" standing at the front of the room giving him death glares, "So Beautiful, wanna go out with me?"

            Hotaru looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

            "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tonight."

            "Not that, what did you call me?"

            "Beautiful."

            Hotaru smiled at him while silently counting to ten, "My name isn't Beautiful, or Babe, or . . . or-"

            He chuckled at her and cut her off with a 100-watt smile, "Or what?"  He stuck out his hand and gave her another wink, "Name is Duo Maxwell.  I may run and hide, but I don't tell lie.  That's me in a nutshell."

            Hotaru ignored is hand and looked into his cobalt eyes, "Quite a mouthful for someone who can't even remember a girl's name."

            "Well . . . I . . . um . . ."

            Hotaru giggled at his speechlessness and gave him a wink, "Do you even know my name?"

            Duo scratched the back of his head as he looked into deep purple eyes that knew too much for someone as young as she.  "Um, you know I was baffled by your beauty and dazzling voice that I didn't get your name."

            Hotaru gave him a smirk.  "If I may say so you were baffled by Mina's beauty," her smirk soon faded into a frown and her quiet voice grew cold, "not mine."

            The teacher looked at the last students and at the time.  "You two just introduce yourselves and find a seat so we can get started."

            The "guy" stood up and bowed, "Amara Tenou."

            The last girl with wavy sea green hair did a small curtsy, "Michelle Tomoe."

            They walked to the back of the classroom; Michelle sat on the left side to a young man with brown hair that covered one of his emerald eyes while Amara sat on his right.  *_Since when did your last name change to Tomoe?*_  _Since Trista enrolled us in school.  *Oh really?  It looks like we're just going to ask Trista a few things when we get home.*_  _I'm sure Trista has her reasons. _–snickers- _I think Mina is ruffling up some feathers don't you?_

They looked to the scout of love and had to hold back their laughter as they watched her poke Quatre in the back and watched him turn around, "Yes, Miss Mina?"

            Mina looking at him with an angelic smile, "Could please tell me what page we're on?"

            "Page 274."

            "Thank-you."

            "You're welcome."

            Five minutes rolled around and Mina pocked him in the back with her pencil, "Quatre?"

            Quatre turned around with his face red with anger, "NOW WHAT?!"

            "Mr. Winner and Miss Aino is there something that I should be informed about?" The government teacher asked.

            Mina glared at Quatre with her arms folded on her desk, "I was just going to ask Quatre if I could have some paper."

            Quatre gave her a nod and handed her some paper, "There you go, Miss Mina."

            Mina watched Quatre turn back around with an annoyed look and giggled to herself, '_Girls, don't you think he's cute when he's mad?'_

Lita's chuckle could be heard in their mind link as she spoke in their thoughts, '_I never saw guy such as Quatre get annoyed by you, Mina.'_

_            'Hey . . .'_  She smiled at Lita and looked down at her paper.  She took her pencil and poked him again, "Quatre?"

            Quatre turned around while throwing his arms in the air, "WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

            Mina looked back at Quatre with anger swimming in her sapphire eyes, "You KNOW what Quatre, you're such a jerk.  All I was going to do was say thank-you and all YOU have to do is yell at me.  If I didn't know better you're just a stuck up rich boy who doesn't know when a girl is about to give you a compliment if it smacked upside the head."

            Quatre ignored the pencil he held in his hand as it snapped with anger from her words, "I wouldn't have snapped if you would just leave me alone.  You're just a spoiled brat that thinks she can get anything she wants if she just flutters her eyelashes a couple of times."

            SLAM!  All heads turned to look at an annoyed teacher and gulped.  "Mr. Winner and Miss Aino are you two finish?"  He looked at the clock and back at his two disturbances, "I'll let you two off the hook for today, but tomorrow I hope you two come to class wanting to learn instead of bickering back and forth.  Class dismissed."

            Quatre looked down at his desk and turned around, "Mi-"  He felt a weight fall upon his heart as he saw her leave the classroom with her head cast down towards the floor.

            "I didn't know a girl could get you riled up like Mina did, Quatre."

            Quatre looked up at Duo and Trowa and looked at the door, "I don't know what came over me."

~~~~***

            "Where . . ." said a faint and dry voice.  

            "Serenity?"  Trista said as she sat up in her chair and looked over at a sleeping Serena.  Her hopes of seeing her waking up dwindled as she saw her princess fall back into a deep slumber.  Trista gently brushed back Serena's bangs and felt her heart sink with a heavy burden.  "Please wake up, Serenity."

~~~~***

            "Duo, do you and your friends want to join my friends for lunch?"

            Duo wrapped his left arm around Hotaru's shoulder as he gave her his famous grin, "Of course we would.  Besides," he motioned with his head at a certain blonde, "Quatre needs to apologize to a certain someone."

            "Where's Hotaru?"  Amara asked as she sat down underneath a maple tree.

            "I don't know, I think she should be here soon."  Michelle said as she sat next to Amara and began to take out their lunch, "How has the rest of your classes been, everyone?"

            Lita sat down with her lunch bag in hand, "Okay, I swear I'm going to be suspended on the first day if I see that chauvinist jackass."

            Mina giggled at her and her sapphire eyes noticed a group of young men walking towards them along with their missing colleague, "Well if I were you Lita, I would start counting to a hundred."

            "Why?"  Amara asked but soon found the answer to her question along with a red flag.  "Tell me that braided-baka doesn't have his arm wrapped around Hotaru's shoulders."

            Michelle looked up and smiled, "He does."

            "I'm going to kill-"

            Michelle quickly cutting her threats off, "Now Amara, don't ruin this for Hotaru.  This is the first time she's been able to be in the same grade as us and to experience a high school life."

            Amara kept her eyes on her enemy and mumbled only for Michelle's ear to hear, "If he touches her anywhere else, he's a dead man."

            "Hi!"  Hotaru greeted with a grin on her face as she looked at her friends, "Duo and his friends will be joining us, is that okay?"

            Lita and Mina both looked up and at her, "No."

            Hotaru shook her head remembering what happened in her first class with Mina and Quatre, and also remembering what happened with Lita and a certain Chinese pilot during her second class.  "To bad, I already invited them.  Duo, these are my friends Amara, my step-sister Michelle, Mina, and Lita."

            Quatre bowed, Duo grinned, and the three remaining pilots said nothing.  Duo sat down next to Hotaru and pointed out to each of his friends as he called their names.  "Ladies, these are my friends Heero Yuy aka The Perfect Soldier, Wufei Chang aka Wu-man, Trowa Barton, and Quatre Winner."

            Michelle bowed her head as she said her hellos and her other comrades said nothing.  "Duo, how long do we have for lunch?"

            Duo looked down at Hotaru and smiled, "An hour long, the best period of the day."

            Mina and Lita looked at him and laughed.  "Serena would love it here."

            Quatre looked at Mina with interest and curiosity rising, "Whose Serena?"

            Amara slapped Mina in the head while the other sailor scouts were squirming in their seats.  Mina answered his question with venom lacing her cheery voice, "A friend that will be joining us right after she gets over the flu."

            Quatre gave her a nod and continued to eat his lunch while stealing a glance from Mina and knew what he needed to do.  "Miss Mina about first hour-"

            Mina quickly cut him off and was looking directly into his eyes, "I don't want to hear what you have to say, Quatre."

            "Fine, then I guess you don't want these."

            Mina looked down at his hands to find yellow tulips, "You didn't say anything about flowers."

            Quatre felt his cheeks turn red as he handed them to her, "Then will you accept my apology?"

            She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank-you."

            "Um . . . you. . . . your . . . welcome."

            Everyone else just sat and watched the scene fold before them with their bashful friend and the blonde that could make him turn into a cherry within five seconds.  Mina scooted closer to him and gave him her 100-watt smile, "Quatre, are you busy this Friday night?"

            _Now what did I get myself into?_  He felt his heart break as he looked at the most pathetic puppy-dogs expression and knew After Colony War four would break out if he declined her there and now.  "No."

            "Would you like to go and get some ice cream and maybe show me around?"

            "Sure."

            "Great!"  She gave him a bear hug and a kiss on the cheek.


	7. 7

Thank you to those you have read To Trust and To Love Again and for reviewing.  Here is chapter seven.

'_Italics'_** means a group of people is hearing the same thing.**

_* Italics *_**followed by**_Italics_** means only two people are talking to eachother telepathically.  And if you see anything else in **_Italics_ **it means a person is just thinking to themselves.**

Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it.  All comments are welcomed.  

            _I still have forty minutes before I need to be back at school_.  Heero thought as he closed the door to his room and walked over to his bed.  He sat down and as he laid down his thought couldn't stop thinking about a certain girl that appeared in his dreams a few nights and weeks ago.  He closed his eyes to remember what she looked like, and found himself in a deep slumber.

~ Heero and Serena's Dream ~

            "I have to sit in front of _you?_"  Serenity said to Aires in a snotty voice.

            Aires just looked at her and ignored her tone of voice, "I should be saying the same thing."

            She stuck her nose in the air and waited for the food to come.  She looked at her brother and smiled as her brother was keeping her niece entertained.  Her eyes then fell on her best friends and saw how happy they were.  She looked over at Shinigami and Saturn and held a giggled as she watched Shinigami trying to apologize for something he did.  As she continued to observe her friends' own happiness, she was oblivious to a set of Prussian eyes watching her every move.  Queen Serenity looked at her guests and held up a wine glass filled with white zinfandel.  "Let us dine."  She waited for her guests to start eating their dinner and her eyes happened to land on her daughter's meal, "Serenity!"

            Serenity paused in mid-air, drool was beginning to form at the corner of her mouth as she was being stopped from her fine dinner.  "Yes, Mother?"  She asked her mother innocently.

            "What are you eating?"

            Serenity looked back at her fork and smiled at her mother, "German Chocolate Cake."

            "You know that's supposed to be for dessert."

            She took a bite and smiled as she allowed the sweet chocolate and homemade coconut frosting calm her nerves before she replied to her mom.  "Yes, but the time I get done eating dinner, I won't have any room to eat this delicious dessert.  That's why I'm eating it now, that way I can make sure I have room."  She smiled her angelic smile before she took another bite.

            Aires along with the other guests watched the petite princess devour the cake.  Sitting across from her, he began to eat his own meal until he heard a smacking noise.  As he looked up from his plate, he saw Serenity licking the thick frosting off her rosy lips.  "What are you?  Some savage beast that hasn't eaten for days?"

            She swallowed her mouthful of cake and looked up at him, "I'm just enjoying the delicious dessert."

            "Could you do it more quietly?"

            She looked at him her – so childlike – azure eyes, "It's not my fault that the cake is moist and chocolaty."

            Aires shook his head as he took a bite of his chicken leg and chewed gracefully and swallowed.  "You apparently don't have any table manners even if the cake was dry."

            She batted her eye lashes as she leaned closer to him, "Well, maybe you should have something sweet in your life every once in awhile to know _why_ I like to enjoy _every_ bite."  Staring into his deep Prussian eyes and allowed a fistful of cake to smash into his face.

            Wiping the contents of coconut frosting and brown cake from his eyes, he looked at her with a looked that promised a payback.  He stood up with stealth and splashed his contents of wine in her face, "Something to help wash down all the cake you devoured in five seconds."

            Flaming red, she picked up her glass of wine and threw the contents in his face as well, "That's to cool you off!"

            Aires kept his voice level and smirked at her, "I'm not the one raising my voice."  He didn't see the looked of anger and hatred that flashed across her face, for his eyes were looking down at his lap with his meal covering his attire.  He stood up and acted like nothing happened as he left the dinning hall with stealth and grace.

~~~~***

            "Serenity, what are you going to do?  Your mother and Aires' father is already talking about having you two wed."

            Serenity wiped the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand as she looked at her best friend.  "Mars, there is only one thing to do."

            Curious to what her friend had in mind, she followed her friend, and cringed as she realized where Serenity was heading.  _War number twenty-nine is about to start.  Aires five, Serenity 4?_  She sighed as she followed her hime.  

            "Aires, can you at least try to get along with my sister?"

            "Me?  She's impossible to get along with.  I'm always wondering if she's going to be dumping another plate of food in my lap before a whole kingdom."  Stumbling back from a pain emitting from his right eye, he looked up to see a steaming moon princess.  "Dammitt, Onna.  What was that for?"

            Everyone else who witnessed the blow to Aires backed away slowly; afraid what might happen to them if they crossed her path.  "You know _exactly _what that was for!"

            Rubbing his eye as he continued to look at the girl his father was fond of, wondered what his father saw.  Every time he was in the same room as her, all hell broke loose. A bright and cheery girl?  Uh-huh, more like a bull-moose in a China closet.  "No."

            "BECAUSE, I have to marry you!  That's WHY!"

            Pushing the pain the small woman carried with the punch, he looked at and wondered when the Gods went against him.  "You have a choice."

            "No, I don't."  She threw her hands up in the air and placed them on her hips as she continued to glare at him, "I can't ruin my friendship with Endymion or Mars.  Besides, you even told me you want to claim what's rightfully yours!"

            His glare matched hers as he knew where this was going.  'Blame everything on him because nothing is going her way.'  Well, two could play at this game, ne?  __

            "Me?  You have to do what ever _Mommy_ wants.  If you asked me, I never wanted to be apart of this and to see a spoiled Moon princess!"

            "Me, being spoiled?" She stepped closer towards him so he could look into her soul.  He could see a thunder storm slowly gathering and knew it would soon be pouring onto him.  "What's this I hear . . . anything you want, Daddy gets?"

            "No, but than again you think everyone else gets served on a silver platter."

            "You don't even know me!"

            "You don't know me!"  He spat back and watched her turn around and run as fast as she could.

            "You should go and apologize to her."

            Aries turned around and glared at his friend.  "I am _not_ apologizing to your bratty sister, Quatre.  End of story."  He picked up his sword and walked away, leaving his friends and Serenity's court to talk about the small war that broke out.

~~~~***

            He towered over her body as he saw her laying on the bench and eyes closed.  He smirked as he kept his eyes on her.  _She looks like an angel when she's sleeping._  He shook his head and stepped up closer to her sleeping body.  Looking at the bench, he noticed the bench was carved from some form of rare jewel and knew it had to be uncomfortable.  Slowly sliding an arm under her head, he slid the other arm under her legs and lifted the sleeping girl off the bench, and began to walk towards an area of trees.  

            She opened her eyes to see her enemy carrying her somewhere.  Lost and confused, she began to kick and scream, and felt cold water wash out her cries.  "ARIES!"

            Coughing up water, he matched her anger–filled blue eyes, "What?"

            Wringing out her drenched locks of hair and voice filled with anger as she continued to look into those lost-dark blue eyes.  "You think you could just walk up to any girl and pick her up?"

            "I thought I'd be a gentleman and move you to a more comfortable place."

            "I was fine on the bench!"

            "You were almost falling off."  He began to walk closer to her and felt a small smile starting to grace his lips as he watched her flip her hair back.  "You wouldn't have gotten wet if you didn't start to kick and scream like a mad woman."

            "I wouldn't have kicked and scream if you would have left me alone."

            "Then you would have been yelling at me for not stopping you from falling off the bench."

            "I wouldn't be yelling if you would just leave-"

            Slap.

            "What was that for?"

            Aires began to rub his left cheek as he kept his eyes on her, and his voice sounding broken.  "Just because."

            "Why?"

            "Thought you wanted it."

            "The last thing I want from you is a kiss!"  She watched him look down at the water and look up at her.  Why did he have to kiss her?  It went against everything she believed in – falling in love with someone like Prince Aires.  She watched him give her a nod and began to walk towards the edge of the fountain.  Her lips felt lost . . . her heart felt cold . . . and her soul felt alone.  Could one kiss change the course of everything?  Hiking up her drenched dress and began to wade over to her retreating prince.  Hands length away, she quickly grabbed a hold of his cold yet warm hand, and looked into his lost and confused eyes.  The two lost and confused souls didn't know what happened next, but they found themselves in a soul shattering kiss.

~ at the school ~

            Duo was sitting in his desk while tapping his pencil on the cover of his notebook and his eyes staring at the back of Hotaru's head.  _She looks like the girl from my dreams._  His eyes slowly drifted back to the ring he put on his left ring finger and back to her head.  

*Shinigami, are you even back?*  Duo dropped his pencil and is eyes widened as he heard a voice speaking inside his head.  Ho . . . Hotaru?  *Gasp.  Duo?*  Hey, Beautiful.  *How?  How can you be hearing my thoughts.*  Saturn?  Duo sat straighter up in his chair as he watched her turn around in her desk with wide eyes.  We need to talk, Hotaru . . . and now.  He quickly shoved his materials in his book bag and stood up, "Ready?"

            Hotaru looked around the classroom and noticed their teacher hasn't shown up yet.  "We can't leave yet.'

            He grabbed her hand and began to drag her body with him to the door, "Yes, we can."

            "Amara is going to kill you, Duo."

            "We have more important things to worry about, Shi."

            Mina began to approach Quatre in her philosophy class with a smile on her face.  "Hi Quatre."

            Quatre jumped in his seat and turned around with a nervous grin on his face, "Oh, hi Mina."

            She sat down next to him, her voice filled with happiness and excitement, "Are we still on for Friday night?"

            "Um, Mina . . ."

            Her light blue eyes glanced down to the desktop and saw a heart shaped locket placed in front of Quatre.  "Oh, I see . . ." she said as her cheery voice began to disappear.

            Quatre looked to where he last saw her gaze and felt a pain of heart ache enter his soul.  Gently placing a hand on top of hers, he gave a smile that was only for her, "Mina, we're still on for that date."  His smile widen as he looked into her eyes that were filling up with tears, "In fact, I just remembered there's a homecoming dance next weekend, and want to know if you'll be my date."

            Her eyes began to light up and her frown slowly turned into a grin matching her own, "You mean it?"

            To prove his point, he held up her hand and gently kissed her knuckles, "With all my heart."

            "Heero Yuy?"

            No reply, not even a grunt indicating the presence of the person the name belonged to.  The gym teacher, two Gundam pilots, and a guardian in disguise looked up to the spot where the body to the name usually sat.  Empty.  The gym teachers soft brown eyes landed on the two Gundam pilots with a raised eyebrow, "Chang and Barton, do you know where Mr. Yuy is at?"

            Wufei looked up at the gym teacher and shook his head.  Trowa just sat there and said nothing.  Lita, Amara, and Michelle all looked at the teacher and shook their heads.  Lita speaking to her friends, "It's as if he never misses a class."

            Wufei turned to the onna and spoke up.  "As a matter of fact, weak onna, Yuy has never missed a class."

            Lita turned around with a green fire blazing in her eyes as she looked at the man that crawled under her skin rather easily.  "I AM NOT a weak onna!"

            "Hmph.  All onnas are weak."

            Amara looked at him and began to pop her knuckles; Lita began formed to fists and was ready to pulverize this annoying man; Michelle quickly placed a hand on Amara's upper thigh and gave her 'the' look.  Thwap.  Amara looked over at a smirking Lita and at the prideful-Chinese man, known as Wufei Chang.  She chuckled silently as saw him rubbing his chin and giving her a Heero-look.  "_If_ onnas are weak, than _why_ are you rubbing your shins, Wu-man?"

            "Onna, that's injustice!  Kicking a man in the shins and CALLING me, 'WU-MAN' is INJUSTICE!"

            Lita stood up from the bleachers and looked down at him with a electricity floating in her orbs.  Balling up her fists and a vein beginning to show on her neck as she looked into his dark eyes, "I'll show you INJUSTICE!"

~~~~***

            "Rei?"  A faint voice whispered out into a darkened room.  

            "Hmmm?"

            The person who called out for their friend began to move in the darkened and damp room to find their only life-link.  "Rei?"

            "A . . . Ames?"

            "Thankfully, you're alive."

            "Where . . . are . . . we?"

            "I don't know."  Ames said as her eyes were trying to find her comrade.  Rubbing her forearms to stay warm as she sat on the damp floor and wondering if her other friends were alive.

~~~~***

~ Heero's and Serena's Dream ~

            Aires looked down to his cape as he saw it being tugged by something.  He smirked to himself as he saw a hand go back into a set of bushes.  He looked back up to his friends and at the castle, "Excuse me, but I need to talk to Serenity about this arranged marriage."

            "You mean, you two are actually getting along?"

            He laughed at the question and looked back to his friends, "Are you kidding me?  I swear she should be Hephaestus' sister."

            Quatre laughed at the idea and shook his head, "I know what you mean, but unfortunately, she isn't.  We'll see you around, Aires."

            He gave his friends a nod and walked towards the castle.  Glancing back, he saw them out of sight, and took a shortcut to the royal gardens.  He felt his heart skip a beat as he saw his goddess looking into a pond with a moon lily tucked behind her left ear, and a bracelet made from some moon flowers adorning her wrist.  "You wanted to see me?"

            Startled, she dropped the other bracelet she was making in the pond.  Crystal-blue eyes looked up and sparkled with laughter, love, and other emotions.  "Yes."

            She began to stand up but stopped as she heard his deep and rich voice speak up, "Don't get up, I'll come to you."  He sat next to her and took a hold of her hands and gave each a kiss and a kiss on her lips.  "You look beautiful, Ren."

            She gave him a kiss back and gave him a smile that could make any rainy day go away.  "Thank-you.  Do you think they know?"

            "Not a clue.  We should be getting some form of a reward with our acting."

            She laughed and curled up next to him and rested her head on his lap, "Aires, I've been thinking."

            "That could be scary."  He winced as he felt her pinch his leg and looked down with regret.  "I didn't mean it, Ren."

            "Just making sure.  Aires, I want to see your kingdom."

            "You don't mean that."

            She sat up and looked straight into his eyes, "Of course I do."

            "Why?"

            Her cheery voice quickly changed to a tone that matched a cloudy day, "I need to get away."

            "You have everything here."

            She shook her head and placed her right hand on his left cheek, "I know, Aires, but I need to get away.  Especially if I'm going to be ruling there, I want to meet your people."

            He looked down at her and up at the blue marble in the sky – home.  _How long has it been?_  "We'll go."

            Her eyes widen and her once depressed voice quickly changed to one filled with hope, "We will?"

            "Yes.  We leave tomorrow."

            Wrapping her arms around his neck she gave him a bear hug and a kiss on the lips, "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

            Chuckling at her child-like behavior, he kissed her forehead, "You're welcome."


	8. 8

Thank-you to all of you whom has read my stories and reviewed them.  All comments are welcomed.  Here is chapter 8 to To Trust and Love Again.

Chapter 8

            A bright light engulfed Duo as he stepped foot outside of the school perimeter.  To the on-lookers, all they could see was a black dust cloud and winds surrounding two young adults and a chill permeated the air.  The on-lookers could also feel death and pains to those whom are about to die a mortal or tragic death.  Hotaru giggled as she closed her eyes and felt her true self come forth.  Her black dress, scythe, and her love she held for her soul-mate.  Duo opened his eyes and blinked a few times.  A scythe appeared in his right hand, a black cloak covered his body and shadowed his face, and underneath his cloak he wore silver armor with skeletal texture to his shin guards.  He looked at Hotaru and saw the woman in his dreams standing before him, and a smirk graced his face as he took a step towards his woman, snaked his left arm around her slender waist, and possessively claimed her lips. 'You're mine.' Can we go somewhere else, Shinigami?  He broke the kiss and planted a soft kiss on her forehead as he closed his eyes and allowed them to disappear.  Civilians gaped at a sight that sent chills throughout their bodies, as if their souls were calling out to the _strange_ couple that disappeared in a blink of an eye.  

~~~****

            Amara, Michelle, and Lita lifted their heads as they felt a disturbance of familiarity come and go.  They each looked at one another, gave each other a shrug, and looked back to the gym floor.  Lita still brooding over the last fifteen minutes of class at what the sexist man said about women.  Popping each and every knuckle, she glared at the man as he stood on a floor mat getting ready to spar with his friend.  "That's it."

            Amara and Michelle startled at their tomboyish friend looked to their left to see her walking towards the sparring arena.  Two sets of eyes followed an upset scout of thunder and lightening to the sparring match, and knew the two men were involved with the task at hand.  "Do you think we should say something?"

            Amara allowed her eyes to look at her concerned lover and back to what was about to take place – A, Wufei punching Lita and yelling at her and calling her a stupid onna; B, Lita blocking a punch and delivering a punch of her own; or C, Someone will stop the fight that's about to begin.  "I think we should watch and see what happens."

            "I can't believe that stupid onna, and Yuy.  Since when does he skip class?"

            Trowa slowly went into a fighting stance and silently wondered the same thing – Yuy and missing class.  His hazel eye caught a glimpse of an upset girl marching her way over to them, and smirked.  _ Is she upset about Wufei telling her that women are made to stay in the kitchen?_

            Pop!  "Nande kuso?!"  Wufei yelled as he rubbed his right cheek and looked at an enraged woman glaring him down with a thunder storm brewing in her emerald eyes.  His coal eyes looked at his comrade and back at the girl.  _They look identical_.  Hardening his gaze on her and felt his pride being shattered as he felt the P.E.s class looking at him and an onna who punched him – hard.  "Are you crazy?"

            Lita straightened her shoulders as she saw a bruise forming and a smirk graced her features.  "No.  I just proved a point."

            "What point."

            "That _I'm_ not weak!"

            Wufei snorted at her and had to hold back a smile as he saw a fist come his way.  His left hand grabbed the fist aimed for his nose and looked into eyes that were turning to a dark green.  _All because of me?_  His eyes locked with hers.  "You'll always be weak."

            Lita could feel a storm wanting to burst within her as she continued to look at this man who she swore was Rei except in a male body.  She swung at him and felt humiliation settle within her as he grabbed a hold of her other fist.  _I am not weak.  I am not weak.  **I am not weak.**_Doing the only thing she could think of, lifted a knee, and kneed him in the stomach.  She watched as he let go of her fists and rested his right arm over his stomach.  "If I wasn't weak, then WHY are you holding your stomach?"

            "Onna!"

            Amara and Michelle both looked at each other and back to a man that's ready to pounce on their friend, and to their friend as they could feel a thunderstorm wanting to release.  "Come on, Michelle."

            Trowa chuckled at what he just saw and decided to step in, "Wufei, enough."

            "Lita, back down."  Amara said as she wrapped an arm around Lita's.

            Lita looked back to her and back to the man that made her blood boil in three-point-three seconds with hatred and a feeling of familiarity.  "Fine.  I'm through here anyway."

            The three turned around and left two very confused men.  "I wonder how Mina's doing," Michelle asked as they walked towards the bleachers and sat down.  

            Lita sat down with her arms folded and let go a sigh.  "I wonder how Serena's doing."

~~~~***

            "Okay, Saturn, how do I get rid of this?"

            Saturn giggled as she closed her eyes and opened them again to see her school uniform on instead of her past-self form.  "Just concentrate on the clothes you were wearing, Shinigami."  Her playful eyes changed to those of a concerned mother, "_Your_ clothes only, Shinigami."

            Duo stood in place of Shinigami and looked at her, "So the dream I had really wasn't a dream?"

            Hotaru shook her head as she sat down on a couch and looked at him, "Iie.  A memory to our past."

            Duo soon joined her side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I'm slowly getting my memories back, but they concern you and me mostly, with glimpses of Prince Quatre and Princess Serenity."  His child-like eyes looked at her with concern and worry as he felt her body tense when he mentioned Serenity's name.  "Is everything okay?"

            An empty soul greeted him as he looked into her eyes with his eyebrows furrowed together.  "Hotaru?"

            "I wasn't there, Duo.  I wasn't there to protect her."

            Shaking his head with confusion as he listened to her words.  "What happened, Hotaru?  What happened to Princess Serenity?"

            "I cannot tell you, Duo.  It grieves me too much."

            He wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to let go of her worries and pain.  As he closed his eyes glimpses of a man pinning a girl with golden hair done up into a strange hairstyle to a wall and saw this man undoing the defenseless girl's shirt.  Another image appeared and what he saw made his stomach churn.  The same man was doing things to the same girl that made Duo's blood boil.  Another image appeared, and this time it was a bright light that turned to a black void, and a crystal slowly shattering.  He had to swallow the vile taste as the images he saw of the man kept running through his mind, "Ho . . ." clearing his throat to get his voice back, "Hotaru, what was that?"

            She looked at him and said nothing.  "Things that happened and are happening to Princess Serenity," broke the eerie yet peaceful atmosphere.  

            "You mean . . ."

            He received a nod and he wrapped his arms tighter around his salvation, "She's given up."

~~~~***

~Heero and Serena's Dream~

            "This . . . is your kingdom?"

            "No.  This is Elysion."

            Confused she looked back at him, "Then why are we here if this isn't your kingdom?"

            "To get a horse."  He chuckled as he saw a blank look and her right eyebrow raised to what he just said.  "Do you know what a horse is?"

            "Um, what is it?"

            He laughed at her and motioned for her to follow him, "I'll show you."

            "Prince Aires!"

            A man that resembled Endymion with the exception of gray hairs greeted them as they walked towards a stable.  "King Endymion."

            "Princess Serenity, its nice to finally see you here at Elysion."

            She did a small curtsy, "Hello, King Endymion."

            "What can I do for you, two?"

            Prince Aires looked at his queen to be and at his uncle – he smiled.  "A horse for Princess Serenity."

            "I think we can manage.  Come."

            Serenity's blue eyes were like a child as she looked around at the unfamiliar things.  Amusement washed into her blood as she saw trees that were a luscious green and some flowers that were completely different than the ones on the Moon.  "I never realized how vibrant Earth is."

            King Endymion and Prince Aires both smiled at each other as they continued their walk.  "Since this is your first time here, Princess Serenity, I'll give you a gift while you are here on Earth."  They entered the stables to see Serenity's eyes widen with amusement.  "So this is what a horse looks likes?"  She asked while pointing to an Appaloosa.

            Walking towards the Appaloosa, a stableman stumbled from a cell, and landing in a pile of hay.  "Not again."

            Aires smirked as they began to walk towards the flustered stableman, "New horse?"

            "Yes.  A stallion that's been captured a week ago."

            Aires chuckled again as he approached the man, "Looks like you have your work cut out."

            "Aires, why is this horse tied up?"

            The stableman, Aires, and King Endymion cringed as they looked to their left to see Serenity slowly approaching the untamed beast.  "Because, I was getting ready to break him in."

            Confused, she looked back to the three men with questions to be answered, "Break him in?"

            "So he can be ridden."

            "Would you like to feed one of the horses?"

            A 100-watt smile broke out as she looked back to the horse, "Can I feed him?"

            "I think you should feed another horse.  This one isn't used to humans yet."

            Giggling as the horse gave her nudge, she looked back to him and began to stroke the nose, "Are you sure?"

            Prince Aires smirking the whole time as he watched the interaction with the stallion and Serenity take place, he picked up some hay and handed some to her, "Here."

            King Endymion smiled as he saw a miracle take place, cleared his throat.  "Do you like him, Princess Serenity?"

            "I think he's a beauty.  Just look at him, he's black as a shadow, yet shines like the sand of the moon."

            "Then, I offer you this horse for your gift."

            "What?"  She turned around to see a serious look on his face and looked at Aires wondering if this was a joke.  When she saw the dead-pan look on his face, she knew . . . she knew this horse was hers.   "Does he have a name?"

            "Nope."

            She looked back to her gift and rested her forehead against the bridge to the horse's nose, "Night Shadow."

~~~~***

            "May, I help you?"  A servant asked a group of royalty as they stood at the door to the castle and looking around luscious land.

            A young man with blonde hair and kind blue eyes looked at her with a smile, "Yes.  We are here to see Princess Serenity."

            The servant smiled at them and gave a quick nod, "Let go and send a servant to find the princess."

            "Master Aires?"

            "Yes, Helios?"

            Helios looked at his King and back to the palace, "News is, the Mistress' brother and court is here to see here."

            "What's wrong with that?"

            Helios looked at Prince Aires with a nervous smile as his blue eyes looked over to a field, "They're heading towards the field the Mistress is working in."

            "Shit."  Aires dropped the reins to the field horse and at his guardian, "Do you know exactly where she's at?"

            "I'm sorry, Master Aires, but I think it would be wise to get to the Mistress before they do."

            "I'm well aware of that, Helios."  As he closed his eyes, he looked up at the sky, and felt time running out for him.

            "Serenity?"

            Serenity hearing her name being called, looked up to see her twin, guardians, and her brother's court looking at her as she stood in a field with mud up to her ankles, dried mud on her cheeks, her hair done up in a tight bun, and her left hand holding a basket full of corn against her hip.  "Quatre, what are you doing here?"

            Quatre seeing red as he saw his sister doing slave work, looked down at a toddler with carrot-red hair and blue eyes holding onto the hem of her dress.  "We came to see you, since it's been two years."  Walking as close as he could to the field, he looked closer at his sister, and his eyes widen as he saw her stomach more fuller than the last time he saw her.  "You've gained weight, Serenity."

            Serenity mentioned for one of the field workers to come and get the basket as she picked up the toddler, and smiled to herself as she saw her husband standing behind the unwanted guests.  "What bring you here?"

            Quatre and the group turned around to see Aires standing with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face, "To see how Serenity is doing.  If I didn't know any better, you making a slave out of her, and what . . . impregnating her?!"

            Serenity set the toddle down as she walked over to her brother with rage flowing her veins as he began to make acquisitions against the man that allowed her to be free.  "Wait a minute, Quatre.  You know nothing about the situation, and I choose to work."

            "You don't deserve this!  You're coming back, Serenity."

            "No, I'm staying here at my _home_!"

            "Home?!  HOME?!  No, you're HOME is back on the Moon and away from him!"

            Aires attempted to take a step towards his wife and the toddler but found a certain God of Death and the God of Mars stepping in his way.  "Move."

            "No can do.  This is between Serenity and Quatre."

            Eight heads turned around to see Quatre holding his stomach and yelling at the top of his lungs.  Aires looked at the group and smirked before he vanished.  Venus rushed up to her husband and gently touched his upper arm.  Her eyes filled with worry as she saw pain in his blue eyes, "Quatre are you okay?"

            His voice shaky as he planted a smile on his face to keep her from worrying about his physical condition, "Yes.  I'm going to need every one of your help to take her back."

            "Quatre, do you think it's the right thing?"

            "If she stays here, she's going to work herself to death," Mercury piped up as she looked at the other servants working diligently on the fields.  

            "Serenity?"

            Serenity turned quickly on her heels, the front of her dress clutched tightly into her hands and tears stained her sun-tanned face.  "Thank Selene its you, Aires."

            "You do realize they're going to do everything they can to take you back to the moon, don't you?"

            Sitting down on the unmade bed with her hands resting on her lap and she looked at him with a sad smile, "Yeah, I know.  They don't know, Aires . . . they don't know."

            "They think that all I want the alliance for is to make you a slave."  Running a hand through his tousled hair, he sat next to her, and wrapped an arm around her waist.  His other hand resting on her swollen abdomen, "Serenity, you know –"

            She turned her gaze on him and rested her left hand on his right cheek, "Aires, you work just as hard as I do by helping the servants getting this years crop in.  If we don't help, we won't have the food to feed everyone in the kingdom."  

            "Mom."

            Aires and Serenity looked down at the toddler and smiled.  Aires helping the toddler on the bed, "Hey Patrick."

            Serenity ran a hand through his carrot red hair and smiled, "If Rebecca could see her son, Aires."

            "I know.  However, she placed his care into our hands, remember?"

            "Yes."

            Aires stood up and walked over to the basin, "I suggest we get cleaned up and look _more_ presentable."

            "Quatre, you do realize this will ruin your relationship with Serenity if you go through this plan."

            "I know Venus, but its for the best.  I thought," Quatre said as he ran his left hand through his platinum blonde hair as his eyes looked at his wife, "my best friend wouldn't treat my sister like a slave.  I'm telling mother that the alliance with Aires is off as soon as we get back."

            "Then what about Endymion?  You and I both know that Serenity picked Aires because of the friendship she has with Mars and Endymion."  She placed her right hand on his right shoulder and squeezed it slightly with a small smile on her youthful face, "Quatre, all I'm saying is, I hope you know what you're doing.  Maybe there's more to the picture than what meets the eye."

            "She's going back tonight, Venus."

            "Serenity, you and I need to talk without Aries."

            Serenity looked to her right and back to her twin, her eyebrows scrunched together, "Quatre, whatever you have to say to me, you can say it in front of Aires."

            A servant was quickly running through the halls, yelling Aires' name, and waving his arms about.  Aires resting his hand on the young lads shoulder, soft Prussian eyes looking into light green eyes, "What is it, Mike?"

            "Simon . . . he," still doing his best to catch his breath, "he hit his foot with a hoe and is bleeding very badly, Master Aires."

            "Where's Helios?"

            "Gathering up some bandages to suppress the bleeding."

"I'll be right there."  Aires looked back at Serenity and whispered into her ear, "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes."  Shoving him in the direction of Mike, "Simon needs your help."

            She watched him start running down the hall and looked back to see Jupiter and Zeus walking up to her and Quatre giving them a nod, "You're coming back."

            "I'm not going back, Quatre."  Her eyes nervously looked to her brother, one of her protectors, and brothers friend slowly advance on her as she took a step back.  

            "Its for the best," she heard Jupiter say as she felt Jupiter grab her right arm and Zeus grabbing her left.

            "No!"  Serenity head looked up to see Aires running down the hall, and with all her might her lungs could yell, "ARIES!"

            Aires stopped!  He looked back towards Serenity and found her being held captive, "Shimatta!"  He looked back at Mike who was looking at the scene taking place and back to her struggling with all her might.  "Mike, tell them that I'll be there as fast as I can."  With whatever powers he possessed, he ran with his might to his love.  "Serenity!"

            Serenity looked up with twin streams of tears running down her ivory cheeks, still struggling to break free.  She knew what would happen when she went back to the Moon, and she knew it her protectors and brothers friends would watch her like a hawk.  "Aires, don't let them take me, PLEASE!"

            As Aires took a step forward he saw Quatre draw his sword, Shinigami with his scythe, and Hephaestus holding his sword of fire.  "Get out of my way."

            "I'm not letting you turn my sister into a slave!  As of now, you're not welcomed on the moon.  You'll be held prisoner if we see you step foot on the Moon, understand."

            His Prussian eyes turned almost black as he looked at one of his best friends, "Don't do this Quatre."

            "You leave me no choice!"  

            "Quatre . . ."

            "Lets go everyone."

            A portal opened up and the group began to walk towards it.  Before Serenity disappeared from his life, her eyes told him everything while her voice begged him, "AAARRRIIIEEESS!"

~ End of Dream ~

            "AAARRIIEEESS!"  Panting and sweating, her hands clutched a hold of her sheets.  Her crystal blue eyes looked around her surroundings to see silver curtains pulled back to let in some light.  "A dream . . ." as she whispered with a dry throat.  She licked her chapped lips and did her best to moisten her dry and cotton mouth and repeated to herself, "a dream . . ."

            "Princess, you're awake."

~~~~***

            His Prussian eyes were wide open as he looked at his closed door.  His eyes noticed movement from the right and saw his guardian sitting on his office chair, "Helios?"

            "Yes, Master Aires?"

            "That dream . . ." his voice trailed off as the images waltzed around in his mind of them taking her.

            "I'm sorry Master, but that was real."

            His eyes widen as he heard the words he wished were not true, his friends – the Gundam Pilots – were a part of his past.  The dream, no memory was from his past, and Serenity . . . "Where is she, Helios?"

            Ice blue eyes looked into eyes that wanted nothing more than the truth.  Helios sadly looked away and out the window to see the sun setting, "I don't know."


	9. 9

Chapter 9  
  
"Whoa . . ." Duo said as he looked down at the sidewalk and felt it rumble. "Do you think its an earthquake?"  
Hotaru stepping closer to him, "No. Only two people have the power to affect the Earth's atmosphere, or any planet's for that matter."  
"Aires?" Duo asked as he looked into eyes that held the answer.  
"He's awakened-" She looked at him with sincere eyes, "but, I'm afraid we cannot interfere, Shinigami."  
His shoulders slouched as he sighed, "I know." A frown turning quickly upside down and his eyes twinkling with happiness, "Do you think we should get back to school?"  
"Yeah, I don't want Amara killing both me and you."  
Duo taking a hold of her hand, "Then, let's go."  
  
"Serenity?" Trista asked as she placed a tray of food down on a nigh stand.  
Serena rubbing her temples as her eyes were adjusting to the sun's rays. "Puu?"  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Blunty or half truth?"  
She chuckled as she handed two aspirins to Serena, along with a glass of water, "Bluntly."  
Serena popping both pills into her mouth and taking a gulp of water before she answered, "Like shit."  
Trista chuckled at her answer, "You did take a pretty big fall." She said while taking the glass of water from her. She looked at Serena's bruised face, "Maybe a nice warm bath will help."  
Nodding her head with her eyes closed as she felt her head still aching, "Pluto," looking back at her, "did Darien . . . you know . . ." A gasp filled with agony erupted from her throat as she covered her face with her hands, and whispering, "Why?"  
"I do not know, Princess." Trista said as she wrapped her arms around her princess, I should have stopped Darien. . .Closing her own eyes as she felt her princess' body rack with heavy sobs, I am so sorry, Serenity. I could have stopped this pain, and I did nothing. Looking back down at Serena as she heard the sobs were quiet, laying her princess back down, she brushed back her bangs and kissed her on the forehead. "Things will get better, Serenity-hime." Taking the glass and walking over to the door, she looked back at her sleeping princess and felt her heart crash, "I hope." She said as she walked out of the room and closed the door.  
  
~ Dream ~  
  
"Please don't do this!" Serenity yelled as she was fighting with all her might from Jupiter and Zeus.  
"It's for your own good," her brother said as he walked up to her and motioned for Shingnami and Hephaestus to help her.  
Serenity finding herself being lifted up onto a bed with straps, and looking at her friends with tears falling freely from her eyes, "Don't do this, please!" Glaring at Prince Quatre, "Quatre . . ."  
Quatre looking up at Mercury who was holding a needle, "I'm sorry, but this is for the best."  
"I will never forgive you, Quatre, NEVER!" She managed to kick Shinigami's hand free as she wished that Aires could be here to help. "Don't . . ." hurtful eyes looked at one of her guardians and friend as she felt Mercury poke her with a needle, "I hate all of you."  
  
"Serenity?"  
Turning her head to the door as she saw Mars standing in the doorway, "Come in." She turned her head back to stare at the wall.  
"I know I can't take the pain away what your brother and friends did to you, Serenity."  
Closing her eyes as she felt her bitter tears roll down her face, and whispering, "I want to be with Aires, Mars."  
Mars smiled a half-smile as she closed the door and walked towards the bed, "I know you do." Sitting down next to her and rubbing Serenity's back, "If you want to know, I'm not talking to either one of them, and I'm sorry that I wasn't here to help defend you."  
"You couldn't help that you were on Mars when they went again Aires and me. They took my baby, Mars, and they took me away from the man that I love." Rolling onto her other side to look at her friend, "I can never forgive them for what they did to me."  
Mars couldn't help but allow her own tears to fall as she saw the pain, heartache, and betrayal written onto her princess' face. "Maybe you should have told Quatre that Aires and you got married secretly just to get his kingdom in order. I think Quatre thought he knew what he did was right, and he wanted to protect you."  
Serenity looked down at her flat stomach and knew she could never get the child back that her brother, his friends, and part of her court took from her. "It was a girl, Mars." Choking on her words, "Aires would have loved her."  
Mars knew what the gender was to Serenity's baby, but hearing her princess talk of the child she loss made her heart break even more. Picking her princess' head up, she welcomed the arms that wrapped around her. Rocking her heartbroken princess back and forth - she cried with her.  
  
~ end of dream ~  
  
"So, has anyone seen Heero?" Duo asked as he walked into their apartment and dropped his schoolbag.  
"No." Quatre said as he set down his backpack and began to walk in the kitchen. Smiling at the occupant that was sitting at the table, "Heero, we didn't know you were here."  
Duo came in and greeted Heero with a wave and noticed a boy with chocolate brown hair, wearing a blue shirt and loose jeans was sitting at the table as well. "Hey, I didn't know we had company."  
The boy turned around and smiled warmly at him, "My name is Heath.  
Quatre said hello and noticed Heero glaring at him. Ignoring the look, he looked at Heath, "So Heath, how do you know Heero?"  
"He's my biology partner and we have a test tomorrow."  
"Oh. Well, we'll leave you two alone so you can get back to studying." Quatre grabbed a bag of potato chips and a can of Pepsi, "It was nice meeting you, Heath."  
Heero watched Duo and Quatre leave like a hawk and looked back at Heath, "Good going."  
Heath smiled at him, and noticed dark circles under Heero's eyes, "You okay?"  
Heero stood up and motioned for Heath to follow him outside, "You tell me."  
Heath looked around and noticed they were alone. Closing his eyes he transformed back into Heero's guardian, Helios, "Serenity?"  
Rubbing his eyes, "Yeah." Walking towards some trees, "I feel like I'm sleeping, but these dreams or memories are still coming to me." Helios smiled softly at his prince, "They probably will until you and Serenity reunite. Would you like to tell me what you last dreamt about?"  
Heero looking at him as he sat down in some shade, "Many things."  
Helios chuckled as he remembered the death look he gave Quatre, "You didn't give Quatre a nice look as he entered the kitchen."  
"He was in my dreams, they all were and they took Serenity away from me."  
Helios let go a sigh as he sat next to Heero, "I remember that day. We were all hurrying, trying to get that year's harvest in. Her court and brother showed up at a bad time, didn't they?" Noticing Heero wasn't saying anything, only staring at the grass, "That day its as if your whole world fell apart."  
"It did." He answered as he looked up at the sunset, "She was my world."  
"So you do believe?"  
Heero looking back down at Helios, "How can I not. I still have pains in my chest ever since you showed me the crystal, and every once in a while I see this symbol on my forehead glowing a scarlet red."  
""Its called an insignia."  
"Whatever." Standing up and stretching his muscles, "I'll see you around, Helios."  
"Mission?"  
Heero gave him a nod and left.  
  
"Is tomorrow Friday?" Mina asked enthusiastically while walking in their house.  
"Yes, Mina." Lita said as she was rubing her temples, "How many times do you have to ask?"  
"Because of her date with Quatre," Hotaru replied as she took off her shoes and looked at Lita with a smile, "I have one too."  
"What?!" Amra shouted as she looked at Hotaru with bugged eyes, "Not without my permission, you don't!"  
Hotaru smiled at her, "Michelle said I could, and I didn't ask you because you would have said no."  
"With who?" Amara asked with a vein wanting to pop.  
"Duo." Hotaru said with a wide smile as she began to walk into the kitchen.  
"You are not going out with that braided-baka, no good player."  
Hotaru quickly turned around with fury in her violet eyes, "Why? Just because he has a braid!" She turned around and walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table with a frown on her face.  
Lita soon followed and sat across from Hotaru with her arms crossed, "Well I'm glad you and Mina enjoyed school."  
Amara still upset with Hotaru, looked up at Lita "Jealous?"  
"No.'  
Mina and Hotaru giggled as they remembered what happened after school. Hotaru looked up at Lita, "She's just upset that Wufei wouldn't stop calling her weak."  
"So, I'm taking it your first day at school went well?"  
They all looked at the entry to the hall and saw Trista standing there with a glass. Amara walking up to her, "How's Koneko-chan?"  
Trista looked at her as she began to walk in the kitchen, "Better. She just went to sleep a while ago."  
Mina looked at her, "She's still in a lot of pain?"  
"Yes." Looking at five sets of eyes, "If you can excuse me, I need to call Dr. J."  
Mina looked up and blurted out, "He called."  
Trista looked at her, "When and what did he say?"  
Scratching her head as she tried to remember the message, "Something about handguns, madguns, damguns-"  
Trista speaking up for her, "Gundams?"  
"Yeah that's it."  
Annyoed at the fact that Mina had to talk to Dr. J, "What did Dr. J have to say?"  
"The Gundams are ready."  
Trista grabbing her keys and walking towards the door, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I just forgot. After everything that has happened, I didn't have time, Trista." Curiously looking at the Time Guardian, "But, you should have known that he called."  
Trista's shoulders slumping as she looked at Mina, "I know." Pulling out a chair and sitting next to Hotaru and looked at everyone, "Ever since Serenity-hime got hurt, its as if the Gods are against me, and has stripped some of my powers away. I can't even get back to the Time Gates to see if everything is okay.'  
"Nani?" Amara asked as she looked at her friend, "What happened to cause the Gods to be angry at you?"  
Michelle looked at Lita, then over at Mina who held guilt, and last but not least Hotaru who looked paler than normal. Her aqua eyes looking back at Trista, "Whyat happened to Serenity?"  
Amara looked up, still upset that her princess was hurt, and was angry that no one was telling her what happened. "Trista?"  
"Its not up to me to say, Aamara." Standing up and walking towards the living room, "Now about the Gundams being ready, lets go. You need to test them out."  
"What about Serena?" Lita asked with concern.  
"I'm coming."  
"SERENA!" Everyone shouted out as they watched her walk with a limp towards them. Hotaru walked up to her and gave her a hg, "You're alright."  
Serena smiled faintly at her and pushed her away to get a better look, "What happened, Hotaru? You're our age."  
Giggling, she looked back at her princess, "I became like this just before we left our world." Her smile fading as she saw the bruise on Serena's face, "Are you okay?"  
Ruffling her hair, Serena gave her a smile even though it hurt, "I'll be fine, Hotaru. I'm just glad to see you." Her crystal blue eyes looked at everyone else, "Don't act to surprised to see me," she said bitterly towards Lita and Mina. Still remembering the dream/memory she had.  
Lita looked at Mina with confusion then back at Serena, "We're just happy to see you awake and moving around. You took a pretty big hit form the Youma at the park, and from Darien."  
That's all that needed to confirm Amara's suspicion as she heard what Lita said. "He was beating you?" She shouted with rage. No one touched her princess like he did and gets away with it.  
Serena looked at Trista, "Can we go now?"  
"Whoa, you're not going anywhere, Koneko. You're just recovering from who in the hells knows what, and you want to test out a Gundam - whatever that is."  
"Yes." Looking at her protectors and at Amara, "I'll be fine."  
Trista smiled at her, "I agree that Serena should come. Now let's go, we don't want to keep Dr. J waiting any longer." She said while watching five leave with a limping Serena following. "Princess," placing a hand on her shoulder, "you don't have to go."  
Smiling faintly at her, "I know." Walking towards the door, "But I want to."  
  
"About time you showed up, Dr. T." Said an old man with long gray hair wearing a similar lab coat like Trista, and his left hand was a claw.  
Trista walked up to him, "Sorry. Serena decided to come at the last minute."  
Dr. J looked at a blond that was wearing loose black pants, a long black sleeved shirt, and noticed a nice bruise on her right cheek along with some form of cut. Wonder what happened to her? Dr. J thought while smiling at the young lady and noticed she began to step towards a tall man with short sandy hair, Funny. "Nice meeting you Serena. I'm glad to know that you are feeling better." Noticing she wasn't saying anything, he chuckled as he walked over to something tall and covered in a drape cloth. "I have something for you." He said as he pulled o the cloth to reveal a robot that was shiny and ebony black. Chuckling as he noticed all of the girls and the man's expression as they stared up at the Gundam. "Dr. T and I call it Night Shadow." He watched the quiet blonde carefully as she was walking rather slow and looking at her Gundam. "Are you ready to help my boys?" Watching her open up the cockpit, "I'll take that as a yes." Looking at the other girls, "I haven't forgotten you." Turning on some lights on the far right wall; there stood five Gundams.  
He looked back at another blond with a red bow, "Miss Aino," pointing to a blue Gundam with an orange symbol of Venus on the forehead, "I present to you, Heart Breaker." Walking over to a gold Gundam with a dark blue symbol of Uranus on the shoulders, "This is-"  
Amara cutting him off as she looked up at her new baby, "Heart of Uranus."  
"Right, um well," clearing his throat as he looked over at a hunter green G"undam with a rose colored symbols of Jupiter on each breastplates, "Thunder's Mercies." Looking at the next Gundam in line, "I haven't thought of a name for this one," he said while pointing to the teal colored Gundam with the symbol of Neptune on the left breastplate and right wrist. "Finally," Dr. J said as he walked over to the black Gundam with a violet purple symbol of Saturn on the forehead and holding a scythe in the right hand, "The sold of Shinigami."  
Trista smiled as she walked up to five speechless girls, "Well, what do you think?"  
Mina looking back with her mouth wide open, "Can we go now?"  
"You may." Watching the scouts get into their rightful Gundams, "Be careful girls." She saild while waving to them as she watched them leave their secret base, and Night Shadow she watched with a heavy heart, "Bring her back, Night Shadow."  
"I know its none of my business, Trista, but what happened to Serena?"  
Trista looked back at him, "Her ex-boyfriend, Dr. J."  
He shook his head as he looked up at the sky roof, "But, that's not all that he did to her, now is it?"  
Wiping away a stray tear as she looked at him, "No. I've told you where we came from, knowing you'll keep it a secret. Now, my princess must suffer with something that I could have prevented."  
"Try as you may, Trista," motioning for her to follow him, "some things are still out of control. The thing that you must remember is, that it could have been a lot worse. Serena left your world safe." Letting go a sigh as he showed her a picture of a young Heero standing next to Wing Gundam, "Even to this day, I regret what I've done to Heero Yuy." Pulling out a chair for her to sit in as he walked over to pour them some coffee, "But as I look at him, I know that I've done the right thing. I know that I have trained him for something that neither of us knows about." Handing her a cup and he sat down at his desk, "As with Serena, she will over come what her boyfriend did to her, even though it seems impossible, but she will grow stronger from it."  
Her garnet eyes looking at him, "Even pushing away those who care about her, Dr. J? She fears men, and I don't think that will ever change."  
Smiling at her as he took another sip from his coffee and swallowing it, he continued, "Perhaps, then again it just might take the right person, Trista."  
"I hope you are right, J."  
  
"Just once, I wish there were people on our side!" Duo said as he felt Death Scythe's right arm get hit. "I mean, I know there's Zechs, Hilde, and Noin, but are they ever here when we need them the most?"  
"You can't trust Zechs." Trowa said as he was firing at some on coming mobile dolls.  
"Still it would be nice to have help."  
"Can't take it, Maxwell?"  
"Oh I can take it, Wufei." He said while defending himself with his scythe, "But it gets tiring after a while."  
"I have to agree with Duo." Quatre said as he felt his energy shield beginning to come down, "It would be nice to have some help with all of these mobile dolls."  
  
"What do you girls think of our new toys?" Amara asked as she was sitting in her new baby.  
"They rock!" Mina answered as she was looking at all of the controls, "Serena, what do you think?"  
Serena looking at the screen with Mina's face, "I go in the base to retrieve the disk."  
"Nani!" Lita said as she was beginning to notice yellow dots popping up on her screen, "You can't Serena, it to dangerous."  
Pulling on a face mask, "Over and out."  
They watched as Night Shadow veered toward the building, and looking up they noticed Gundams similar to theirs were being ambushed, "Shall we help them?"  
Hotaru's voice speaking up as she noticed one of the Gundams held a scythe, "Of course."  
  
"Where are all of these dolls coming from?" Duo shouted as he felt the impact from a hit.  
"I don't know, but I'm out of bullets." Trowa said as he noticed four dots flying his way.  
"We're going to die! Heero's not even out of the base," Quatre said as he was fighting some dolls the best he could with Sand Rock's energy depleting.  
"This is injustice!"  
"Whoa!" Duo muttered s he saw a massive explosion take place with some of the oncoming mobile dolls, "Where did that come from?"  
"Look!" Quatre shouted as he saw five new Gundams with some sort of symbols on the dolls.  
"LOVE AND BEAUTY BEAM!" A voice came over the communication system as a yellow beam shot forth and demolishing the dolls that were approaching Quatre.  
Another voice soon followed with an aqua light, "NEPTUNE BLADE!"  
"JUPITER'S WRATH!"  
"SATURN'S SCYTHE!"  
  
"What a light show," Duo commented as he watched the new help take out most of the dolls with one attack, "and I'd like to know how they manage to destroy so many dolls."  
"With skill," replied a feminine voice.  
"How . . ." smiling to himself as he recognized the voice, *How you doin' babe?* *The one and only, Shi.* I thought I recognized your scythe. She laughed as she flew towards him and helped him battle the oncoming dolls.  
  
Heero rounding a corner and bumped into a person clad in all black, pointing his gun at them and raised an eyebrow as he heard, "Kill me."  
He noticed the person had crystal blue eyes and smirked as they kept their eyes on the barrel to his gun. Moving his eyes down he knew the person he encountered was female, "Why?"  
"To put me out of my misery."  
"You're the first person that I met that actually wants to die?" Shaking his head as he looked back to see if any soldiers were coming his way, "Why?"  
"I lost everything. My friends took my baby away from me, and," she took a step towards him and pressed the gun to her chest, "please, just kill me."  
Jerking his head to the side as he heard some guards coming down the hall, "Go." Noticing she wasn't move, he grabbed her hand and stepped with her in a darkened hallway. Motioning for her to be quiet, "You're a strange girl, you know that?" Running a hand through his tousled hair, "I know what its like, loosing everything." He watched the soldiers run by and he grabbed her hand, "I'll get you out of here."  
"If you just kill me, you wouldn't have to worry about getting me out." She reasoned.  
Dragging this crazy woman behind him, "I can't kill you, you're an innocent."  
Serena staring at the back of his head, trying to think of ways to get him to kill her, "What happens if I'm on their side?"  
"You're not." He answered.  
"How do you know?" Heero pushed her in another darkened hallway and pressed his body against hers as he saw some soldiers approach the hall. Furrowing his eyebrows together as he noticed she was beginning to breathe heavy. Serena seeing images of Darien pushing her in the wall were over filling her senses and she yelled, "Get away from me!" Serena jumping as she heard a gun shot go off, an felt this young man grab her hand and start running down the hall.  
"Thanks for blowing our cover."  
"You were going to . . ." dropping to her knees as she felt a volt of nausea.  
Heero rolled his eyes as he felt her hand yank free from his grasp and he watched her fall on her knees as she was getting ready to tell him what he was about to do. "Come on, do you want to be captured?"  
"If they'll kill me, yes."  
Shaking his head as he looked around, "I understand why, but now's not the time. For what its worth," memories of Serenity came to mind with his friends taking her, "my friends took something away from me that I loved very much." Rolling a smoke bomb down the hall they came from, "Now get out of here."  
Serena looked up only to see the back of this soldier's head. Walking up to him, she placed a hand on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. Unaware that he turned around to look at her with a hand clutching his chest as he watched her disapper. What's happening . . .Helios.  
Helios appeared in a matter of seconds as he heard his name being called. Looking down at the ground as he saw his Master laying on the cold floor and clutching his chest. Picking up Heero, he closed his eyes and teleported to the cockpit of Wing Zero. Turning around he turned off all communication links to the other pilots as he began to pilot Zero. His eyes noticed a black Gundam fly past him and looked back down at his prince, whispering, "Serenity was here." 


	10. 10

Notes: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. Sorry that it has taken so long. I've been busy with work, and had major writer's block. The same goes with Lonely Hearts. For that story, I know how it ends, it's just getting there. Again, I do apologize for this story not being updated for quite sometime. Thanks for being patient.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Lita watched silently as she watched Serena walk quietly back to her room without saying how the mission went. Infact, Serena didn't even talk at all. Her emerald eyes closed as she heard the click of the door being shut and felt her heart was heavy. Taking out her pony-tail while walking to her room, she noticed Mina was flipping through the tv channels, Trista left shortly after they got back from their first mission, and as far as Amara and Michelle she didn't know. Shaking her head and feeling her hair loose from its constraints, she walked over to her bed and sat down. Laying down, reflecting back on the past few days, and her current position. Unaware, she had drifted off to sleep.  
  
~ Dream ~  
"How dare you!" Jupiter said as she watched Hephaestus spar by himself. Balling up her fists, "Are you even listening to me!"  
Hephaestus stopped for a minute to look at Jupiter, "What did I do, Onna?"  
"Calling me weak in front of my friends!"  
Snorting at her reason for interrupting his precious training, "You interrupted me, because the truth hurts?" Rubbing his cheek and glaring at her, "What in Mars' name did you do that far, you damn onna?"  
"To prove to you that I AM NOT WEAK!"  
Pushing back the pain as he saw lightening flicker in her eyes, "Just because you are Zues's daughter, doesn't make you strong. You'll always be weak. All onnas are weak."  
Hephaestus barely dodge another punch heading towards his nose. As he heard Jupiter's voice boom with anger. "I'll show you weak!"  
Before the two could exchange anymore words, a spar began. One trying to prove she was not weak, while the other tried to protect his pride. Jupiter managed to knock Hephaestus on his back and smirked, "I win." Saying what she said, she turned around and began to walk towards the Moon palace. Spitting out some sand as she saw the sand from the lake staring at her, turning her head, she saw Hephaestus on top of her.  
Hephaestus turned her around on her back, strands of his hair falling into his eyes as he stared down into emerald eyes blazing with anger. "Never turn your back on the enemy." Hephaestus brushing particles of sand off of Jupiter's cheek and lips, leaned down, and kissed her.  
~out side of dream~  
  
Mina turning off the tv as she looked outside and saw a bolt of jagged lightening shoot across the night sky, "Stupid weatherman. It's not supposed rain until Saturday." Yawning as she stood up and stretched her muscles, and walked to her room. Mina stopped briefly at Serena's door and felt guilty for not doing anything to stop the pain that was inflicted on her princess. Sorry, Serena. Looking at Lita's closed door and back to Serena's, Some leader and friend I am.  
  
~ dream ~  
Jupiter sitting up and holding her uniform close to her as she looked at Hephaestus, "I hate you."  
Hephaestus sat up and looked at her, "Now what did I do?"  
"For everything. I broke a promise to myself, and not only that," looking out at the lake, "I became another victim."  
"Victim?" Looking at her with rage, "What do you mean, victim?"  
  
Jupiter  
looked  
back at  
him with  
frustrati  
on in  
her  
eyes,  
"To your  
little  
games."  
  
"What games?"  
"Oh, don't you give me that, Hephaestus. Another girl that got played with."  
Anger and frustration swimming in Hephaestus eyes, "What, you think I'm a player?"  
"Yes."  
"What?"  
Jupiter looked at him, hurt swimming in her eyes, "You know its true. You play the girl with all they're worth and toss them to the side." Standing up and putting her uniform back on, "I'm not a toy, Hephaestus."  
Hephaestus grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her back down, "That is not true. Shingnami, yes, but not me." Placing a hand on her face an looking directly into her eyes, "Jupiter . . ." he couldn't finish what he had to say; his lips were kissing hers.  
  
~ end of dream ~  
  
"How are you feeling, Master Aires?"  
Heero opening his eyes, still clutching his chest as he heard his guardian speak. "Like something was torn out of my chest." Sitting up in bed and looked to his left to see a worried Helios looking at him, "What happened?"  
Helios smiled faintly at his prince, "The crystal reacted to that of the Imperium crystal."  
Heero looking at him, "That would only happen . . ." his voice trailing off as the realization dawned on him, "Serenity."  
Helios gave Heero a nod as he looked out the window as he saw a bolt of lightening and heard a clasp of thunder, "Yes."  
Heero looking out the window as well, remembering how the strange girl was acting inside the base, What happened to you, Rena? Laying his head against his headboard, "Helios, she was like another person."  
Helios remembering seeing Serenity when she first showed up and how she looked. He knew something terrible had happened to her, what Pluto never did say. Sighing as he noticed Heero was asleep. "Get some sleep, Master Aires." He vanished.  
  
Wufei pulling the covers back on his bed as he got in bed he couldn't help but think back to the mission and meeting that new girl. How could an onna crawl under his skin like her? He was upset what took place during P.E. and remembering the look she was giving him, those eyes seemed so foreign yet familiar - like he should know her. Closing his eyes to sort through his thoughts, but soon was asleep. ~ Wufei's dream ~  
Jupiter looked at him, hurt swimming in her eyes, "You know its true. You play the girl with all they're worth and toss them to the side." Standing up and putting her uniform back on, "I'm not a toy, Hephaestus."  
Hephaestus grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her back down, "That is not true. Shingnami, yes, but not me." Placing a hand on her face an looking directly into her eyes, "Jupiter . . ." he couldn't finish what he had to say; his lips were kissing hers.  
  
~outside of dream~  
  
Duo looked at the closed curtain, "I thought it wasn't supposed to rain." Looking up to see Trowa and Quatre in a serious games of chess; he stood up and walked down the hall. He noticed Heero didn't come out of his room and looked at Wufei's closed door. Grinning evilly as he grabbed the door knob. Yelping in pain and blowing profusively as he glared at the knob, "My hell that's hot."  
Quatre held back his snickers as he looked at Duo, "It looks like Wufei out-smarted you this time, Duo."  
"Funny." Holding his burnt hand, he walked to the bathroom and ran cold water over it. He could hear Quatre and Trowa quietly chuckle at the incident. Scowling he looked back to his hand seeing no blisters, Even if Wufei did want to get back at me, it's something Wufei wouldn't do.  
  
~Wufei's Dream ~  
Hephaestus laying in the grass with Jupiter in his arms as he ran his fingers through her soft brown hair. His coal eyes looking at the night sky, seeing his home planet twinkle in the distant atmosphere, and looking back down to the girl that captured his heart as he heard, "Am I still weak?"  
Chuckling as he sat up to look at her, "No." Kissing her on the forehead, "You are not weak."  
"Then why do you call me weak?"  
"I had to see if the rumor was true."  
"Rumor?" She said hotly, "What rumor?"  
"If you really did break Mars' top solider's nose." Chuckling as he saw a red hue brush her cheeks, "I guess it is."  
"Hey, it's not my fault he came on to me and wouldn't back off." Her eyebrows furrowing together as she looked up at him, "But how would you know? I never saw you when I was visiting Mars."  
"I saw you. I was out training the soldiers while Mars was walking around and showing you around our home planet. Even during your stay, I saw you. You just didn't recognize me."  
"What do you mean?" Her eyes widening as she looked at him, "You were that guard that kept eyeing me after I punched that creep in the nose, weren't you!" She said poking him in the bear chest.  
Hephaestus chuckled as he placed his hand over her's, "Yes."  
  
~ end of dream ~  
A lone figure stood in the pouring rain as they looked at a mansion. Letting go a sigh, they walked up to the building and knocked. Shielding their eyes from the bright light as the door opened to reveal an elder man looking up, "May I help you?"  
"I'm here to see Millardo Peacecraft."  
The elder man stepped aside for her to walk in, "Does he know that you were coming, Miss?"  
"No." The voice was hushed, as if afraid the person she was seeking would hear her.  
"Alright, I'll go and inform Mr. Peacecraft that you are here."  
She smiled kindly at the man. She watched as the old man walked up the stairs, she turned around to see pictures of Millardo, his sister, and a little girl. Walking up to the pictures, she couldn't help but smile. She saw a picture of a little girl sitting on Millardo's shoulders, eating icecream, and Millardo looking up as some icecream dropped on his forehead. Chuckling as she looked to see another picture of the same little girl swinging on a swing wearing a maroon sundress. "How you have grown . . ." her eyes noticing another picture of Millardo and the girl sitting next to each other with a puppy on her lap. Picking up the picture, she just stared at the little girl.  
  
"Mister Peacecraft?"  
"Pegan, can't you see I'm busy?" A man said in his early forties while looking at some papers with light (almost white) blonde hair hanging loosely over his shoulders.  
"Yes, Sir. I am sorry for interrupting you, but there is a young woman here asking for you."  
Millardo looking up at the butler, "Did she give a name?"  
"No she did not." Chuckling at his forgetfulness, "I'm sorry sir, I didn't even ask her for her name."  
Millardo stood up and rubbed the tiredness from his eyes, "This better be good." Following Pegan downstairs, his footsteps dragged as his light blue eyes captured dark olive green hair - half of it pulled up into a bun. Clearing his throat as he made it to the bottom step and felt his heart stop as the person turned around and held a picture frame. Slowly walking up to the guest, he looked at Pegan, "Thank-you, Pegan." He walked up to her smiled at her, "Trista . . ." her name just barely escaped his mouth, but loud enough for her to hear.  
Smiling slightly at him as she placed the picture frame back, "Meisha has grown, hasn't she?"  
Nodding his head in agreement as he watched her gently set the picture frame down, "Why don't we step into my office so we can talk."  
Trista gave him a nod and followed him to his office. How long has it been? Her garnet eyes looking around the darkened room, "This doesn't look like your office . . ." her voice trailing as she saw Millardo close the door behind her and walked up to her.  
"Pluto." Wrapping his arms around her waist as he kissed her lips.  
Trista pulled back to look into his loving eyes, "Apollo," feeling his fingers brush the lonely tear that rolled down her cheeks, "I've-"  
"Sh." Kissing her lips again and enjoying to have her within his arms.  
  
"Amara," Michelle asked as she stepped into their bedroom and looked at her quiet lover. She felt torn with the events that has happened. Whatever happened to Serena and the thought of Amara not being able to protect their princess.  
Amara stood by the window to watch the thunder storm and glanced back to see Michelle walk up to her. "Michelle."  
Michelle wrapping her arms around Amara's waist from behind and rested her head on Amara's back. "Trista's not back yet, Hotaru is in her room, and Serena is asleep." She could feel Amara's body tighten as she mentioned Serena's name. "Amara . . ."  
Amara turning around and smiled slightly at her, "So many things has happened since we arrived in this world."  
"Hai." Michelle taking a hold of Amara's hands, "But that's not what's bothering you, is it Amara?"  
"Iie."  
"Serena?"  
"Hai." She said quietly.  
Michelle smiled faintly at her, knowing how protective Amara was with their princess. "She'll come around, Amara. You'll see."  
"When?" Amara took a step away from her, "When will she come around? As far as I know, she's been beaten, and something else that bastard did to her that no one will tell me. Trista knows what happened, Lita, Mina, and even Hotaru knows what happened before we left our world." By now her voice was on the rise, "You say she'll come around? As far as I can tell Michelle, she's doing the opposite! That's my hime in there, and I couldn't do a damn thing to protect her!" Rage was overwhelming her, and as the events that took place in their world was eating her up inside, "So when you see her smiling, laughing, and being the innocent Koneko that she was, then you inform me!"  
Michelle closed her eyes as she heard the venom in Amara's words and looked up to see Amara grab her jacket, "Where are you going?"  
"Out!" With that being said, Amara left the room, and slammed the door.  
Michelle sat numbly on the bed as she watched Amara leave. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she replayed the words that were spoken a moment before, "She's my princess too . . ." Breaking down with heart wrenching sobs as Amara's words stung, "Amara . . ."  
  
Trista looked to her side to see Millardo asleep. Slowly and quietly she slid out of bed and wrapped a sheet that had fallen to the floor around her form. She walked over to the window and stared out to watch the rain fall. She could feel the turmoil back at their mansion and knew what happened to Serena was tearing them apart. Jumping as she felt arms wrap around her and finding herself relaxing as she looked back to see Millardo standing behind her, "Everything okay?"  
"Iie." She said softly as she kept her eyes on the window, "The Gods are against me."  
"Why?"  
"I wasn't able to protect Serenity-hime from Endymion. I had the power and I did nothing." Turning around into his arms and looking up at him, "I don't know what's worse, knowing you have to the power to stop time, or not being able to see in time what would happen to the person you care for."  
Millardo looking at her, "Tell me what happened and why you think the Gods would be against you?"  
Trista looking away the pain and event were still fresh in her mind. Feeling a lump in the back of her throat, she replied, "She was raped."  
Millardo felt his jaw tighten as he heard the answer he didn't want to hear. How could Prince Endymion do something like that to his niece? Then he remembered something else that Trista said earlier, "Pluto . . ."  
Trista welcoming his warmth as she cried, "I didn't see it. It was like something beyond my power was blocking me, until it was too late. The Gods are against me because I couldn't protect her, Apollo."  
Millardo lifted Trista's head up and smiled at her, "Iie. The Gods are not against you. I stopped at the Time Gates just shortly after you arrived in this world and saw your father. I asked where you were." Chuckling even though the mood was dark, "Your father told me it was time you were released from the Gates to be with your family, Pluto."  
Pluto buried her face in his chest as she heard his words, "Then why am I not able to see into the future or past?"  
"Maybe its time for you to live the present." Kissing the top of her head, "Pluto, even you should be allowed to be with your loved ones."  
"But . . ."  
"About what happened with Serenity, I am angry that Endymion would hurt her the way he did, but it was something none of us could stop." Pushing her away to have a better look at her and wiping away her tears, "He will get his punishment." Leading her back to the bed, and noticing the time, "Lets get some rest. Seven o'clock will be here before we know it." 


	11. 11

Author's notes: I've noticed anything that I place in italicized doesn't show up on ff.net. So to make the thoughts stand out from the actual story here is what the thought process is going to be from now on. . .  
  
( . . .) Means a person is thinking by themselves ' . . .' group of people are hearing the same thing . . . followed by . . . two people are communicating telepathically  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Michelle looking at the closed door as she heard a faint knock. Looking to her side she saw no sign of Amara returning from the event that took place last night. Sitting up in bed and throwing the covers back, she got out and put on her robe, "Come in." Her Aquarian eyes looking at the door as it slowly opened and in stepped Serena. "Serena." She said with a smile as she watched her princess close the door.  
"Michelle, can you help me?" She asked shyly.  
"Of course."  
Serena looked up at her with a small smile and held out a pair of scissors. Her voice pleading, "Please."  
Michelle looked at her and walked over to a chair, "Sit." Waiting for her princess to sit down, and took out a brush from the vanity. Looking at Serena's golden blonde hair, how could she want her hair cut? Her eyes noticing the bruise on Serena's face and she understood. "How short?"  
Serena looking herself in the mirror and closed her eyes, "Just to my shoulder blades."  
Michelle smiled, took a ponytail holder, and pulled Serena's hair into a low ponytail just below the shoulder blades. Taking a deep breath as she held Serena's hair in her hand and allowed the scissors to make their first cut. "You do realize, we'll both be dead, don't you?"  
Serena watched Michelle finish cutting her hair and held up the ponytail with her hair, "I need this."  
"I know." Michelle looking back at Serena's image and looked down at her princess, "Is it okay if I do some layers?"  
Serena smiled and gave her a nod, "Michelle, could you also help me with my make-up?"  
Michelle paused at cutting Serena's hair, "I think Mina would do a better job." Placing a hand on Serena's shoulder, "After all, she has done some modeling."  
Serena smiled even though her face still hurt from the bruise and cut, "I know."  
Michelle walked over to the vanity and plugged in the curling iron, "Stay here."  
Serena turned to watch Michelle leave the room and looked back at the mirror. Running her fingers through her hair, and smiled her first genuine smile since the beatings began.  
"Serena!"  
Serena jumped as she looked over to the door and saw Mina, Lita, Hotaru, and Amara standing there and looking at her and her new haircut. "Do you like it?"  
Mina walked up to her princess and hugged her, "Yes. It will just take us time to get use to this look, that's all." Setting the make-up bag on the vanity and looked back at her, her voice low enough for Serena to hear her, "I'm sorry I couldn't stop him."  
Serena looked at her friend and felt tears wanting to fall. "You didn't know."  
Hotaru walked up to her princess and looked at the new hairstyle, "This fits you. Would it be okay if I fixed it?"  
Serena smiled, "Hai."  
Amara looking at Serena, not even looking at Michelle, "Are you sure you want to go to school?"  
"Hai."  
Amara sighed and ran a hand through her short hair, "Alright. Lita has breakfast made, so just come to the kitchen after you're done here."  
"All done." Mina and Hotaru said in unison.  
Serena looked back at the mirror and saw the bruise was verily visible and the cut was gone. Looking at her guardians and stood up to hug them both, "Thank-you."  
"No problem." Hotaru said as she unplugged the curling iron and walked to the door, "Lets go and eat."  
Serena looking at the clock reading that it was ten after eight, "You mean school hasn't started yet?"  
"It starts at nine, we go to two classes than we have an hour lunch and after lunch we have three classes."  
"Oh." Serena smiled as she followed Hotaru and Mina to the kitchen, "Hotaru, but you seem really anxious to get to school."  
Hotaru looked back at her, smiled, and walked into the kitchen. Her eyes looking around the kitchen, "Where's Trista?"  
Amara looking up, "She never came home last night."  
"How would you know?" Mina said with a smile.  
Amara looked at her, said nothing, then began to eat her breakfast. Serena was taking this time to take in Amara's behavior, and everyone else for that matter. It's because of me. She could feel the tension in the air when ever Michelle walked near Amara and wondered what happened to those two. Looking at Lita who dished up her plate and set in front of her, "Arigato."  
"You're welcome." Lita said with a smile and sat down herself with her plate.  
Hotaru quickly stood up, "Ja-mata."  
Amara looking up, "Where are you going?"  
"To meet Duo. We're walking to school together."  
Amara balling up her fists, "Like hell you are."  
"What do you have against Duo?" Hotaru asked.  
"I don't trust him."  
Hotaru could feel anger rising within her as she looked at Amara, "Well I'm going."  
"Hotaru . . ."  
Michelle looked at Amara, "Let her go."  
"Why do you have to go against me, Michelle? I don't think Hotaru should go. She just met the guy yesterday and they're already walking to school and have a date!"  
"Hey, I have a date tonight to!" Mina rebuted.  
Amara looked at her, "That's besides the point." Her dark blue eyes looked back at Hotaru, "You're not walking with him to school."  
Hotaru balled up a fist as she looked at her, "I promised him."  
Serena could see how happy she was but then frowned as she remembered how she thought the guy she loved turned on her. Her eyes looked over to Amara as she heard, 'Fine.' Amara had lost this battle. Serena looked back at Hotaru who was already at the door and slipping on her shoes. She prayed this guy wasn't going to play Hotaru. She was to young for that. Serena stood up and put her dishes in the dishwasher, "We could follow her."  
Amara looked at her princess and smiled, "Then lets go."  
Mina and Lita both looked at each other, shrugged, placed their dishes in the dishwasher as well, and walked to the door. Mina smiling, "I hope today goes by fast."  
Serena looking at her friend, confused, "Why?"  
"Because, she has a date with Quatre." Lita said before Mina could speak up. Still envious that she would be staying home on a Friday night.  
Serena couldn't help but tense up as she heard the name that had been plaguing her dreams. Amara noticed the change, and gently touched her shoulder, "Koneko, you okay?"  
Serena looked at her and smiled, "Hai." Slipping into her shoes and picked up her backpack as she looked at her other protectors. "Shall we go? I still have to enroll."  
  
"Dad!" Yelled an enthusiastic five-year old while opening the door.  
  
"Miesha . . ." came another voice trying to stop her niece from going into her father's room. Stopping as she saw a woman in her brother's bed and her niece jump onto the bed. Covering her mouth as it dawned on her what happened last night, "Oh my."  
Millardo opening his eyes as he saw his five-year old jumping on the bed. Grabbing her and pulling her down, "Glad to see you awake, Miesha." His light blue eyes looking at his wife and grinned. Feeling another presence in the room, he looked to the door and saw his sister.  
"Mom!" Meisha yelled as she saw Trista awake and looking at her.  
Trista smiled and held the sheets to her body as she ruffled with her daughter's olive-green hair. Trista moved her garnet eyes to the door and saw Relena standing there. Smiling at her and back down to her daughter, "Why don't you go and see what's for breakfast, Sweetheart."  
Miesha smiled and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek, "I'm glad to see you, Mom."  
"I'm glad to be home, Little one."  
Millardo watched his daughter leave the room with Relena and back at Trista to see her getting out of bed. "What are you going to do about Relena?"  
Trista standing in the room, in her Sailor Pluto form and looked at him, "You'll see." Bringing forth her talisman, "Care to watch?"  
Millardo smiled and slipped into some sweat pants and followed her to the kitchen, where Pegan and Relena were along with Miesha. Relena turned around to see some woman standing in their kitchen holding what appeared to be a giant key and wearing the most ridiculous outfit. Millardo and Miesha looked at Pluto as she smiled at Relena and Pegan. Millardo looking down at his daughter, "Mommy's pretty, isn't she?"  
Miesha looked back at her father and smiled. Both looking back as Pluto tapped her talisman on the ground and began to chant in Plutonian. A dark maroon color filled the room and just as quickly it appeared - it vanished. Relena and Pegan blinking there eyes as if they were coming out of a trance to look over to see Trista, Millardo, and Miesha sitting at the table and eating. Relena looked at Trista and smiled. "What are your plans for the day?"  
Trista looking at her daughter and smiled, "Going to the zoo."  
"Sounds like fun." Finishing her tea and looking at Pegan, "Well I'm ready."  
Millardo waited patiently for Relena to be out of hearing range along with Pegan, and looked back to his wife. "What did you do?"  
Trista drinking her tea as she looked at him with a smirk, "Oh, just making her think that I've been here this whole entire time."  
Millardo raising an eyebrow, "And?"  
"We're happily married."  
Meisha looking at her mom, "Does that mean, you're going to be living here?"  
Trista looked at her daughter, her happiness slowly fading away as she continued to stare at her. "I don't know, Sweetheart."  
Millardo knew the situation was destroying her. Looking at his daughter and felt his heart tear as he saw the disappointment flow through her garnet eyes. Trista looking at her husband and daughter, and knew what she had to do. Millardo looked at her and smiled, "When would you like your stuff moved in?"  
Her eyes widening, forgetting he was able to read her thoughts. "Today, while the girls are at school."  
"Then lets go."  
  
"Duo!" Hotaru yelled as she was running down the sidewalk, trying to catch up to him and his friends. Never realized how out of shape she was.  
  
Duo stopped his walking and looked around to see his girl. Smiling his 100-watt smile, he waited patiently for her, "Hotaru." Wrapping an arm around her waist as she was bent over and trying to catch her breath, "Thought you weren't coming."  
"Yeah . . . Ama . . . ra . . ." swallowing and looking at him with love in her eyes, "wasn't going to let me."  
Duo seeing she was ready to walk again, took a hold of her hand, Shi, Amara doesn't like me does she? I don't know why Amara has a scythe up her but, especially when it comes to you. Duo laughed and looked at her, Because, she doesn't have her memories back yet.  
Hotaru pouted as they continued their walk to school and enjoying each other's company. Hotaru noticed a boy with chocolate brown hair was walking next to Heero. Her violet eyes widening as recognition dawned on her and a name escaped her mouth, "Helios?"  
Heero stopped to look at Hotaru and back to Helios, wondering how she knew him. Helios looked at Hotaru with confusion on his face, "I'm sorry, but I think you have me mistaken for the wrong person."  
Hotaru continued to look at him a while longer and shrugged her shoulders as she continued to walk towards the direction of the school. She knew he was lying, but would let it go for now, considering the fact not everyone in the group doesn't have their memories back. Smiling as she grabbed a hold of Duo's hand, "So, what time is our date?"  
Wufei rolled his eyes as he heard the conversation take place between the braided-baka and his weak onna. Thoughts from his dream were taking over and he couldn't sort them out fast-enough. (That dream felt so real . . .)  
  
Amara pulled into the parking lot and tightened her grip on the steering wheel as she saw Duo wrap his arm around Hotaru's waist and Hotaru laughing about something he said. "I'm going to kill him, I swear."  
Serena looking to Amara and back to the couple that Amara was referring to with confusion. For once in her life she has seen Hotaru laugh and be carefree of the burden she carried as the scout of death and rebirth. Gently touching Amara's forearm and speaking up, "Amara, he doesn't seem like that bad of a guy." Letting go a sigh as she thought back to Darien and how he first treated her and mumbling, "At least not in public."  
Amara peeling her eyes off the couple to look at her princess, "What was that?"  
"Nothing." Smiling up at her over-protective scout, "Well, I guess we should get going. I still have to enroll for my classes."  
"Oh right." Amara got out of the car and began to walk towards the school building, "Come on Koneko, I'll help you get enrolled."  
Serena couldn't help but see the hurtful expression that passed through Michelle's eyes as Amara didn't say anything to her or give her a kiss on the cheek. Waiting to be out of hearing range from the girls, "Amara, is everything alright between you and Michelle?"  
"Perfectly."  
"Oh." Sighing as she saw how stubborn Amara could be, "Then why aren't you two talking?"  
"We had a little disagreement yesterday, that's all." Amara opened up the office door and waited for Serena to step inside, "Besides, its nothing that you should worry about Koneko."  
  
Lita sat down in her seat, ignoring Wufei as he sat down next to her. Her eyes looking around the room to see Hotaru and Duo talk about who knows what, and she couldn't help but laugh as she saw Mina make Quatre blush every five seconds when ever she touched him on the arm or back to ask him a question. Her eyes adverted over to the scout of the sea and wondered what happened last night. She could feel the tension between Amara and Michelle this morning at breakfast and the little quarrel that took place between Amara and Hotaru. Sighing, she knew the main reason for the tension among the group. Her thought drifting to the time guardian and wondered why Trista didn't come home last night. After all, didn't Trista mention she was banished from the time gates? (Why does everything have to be so complicated?)  
"Class," came the teacher's droned voice, "we're getting a new student today." The government class all of a sudden got quiet as the teacher mentioned the words 'new student.' Amara walked in shortly and smirked at the classroom as she walked to her seat and sat down and stole a glance at Michelle. Her eyes glancing up as she saw Serena timidly walk into the room with her head bowed. She could feel the panic feeling that was drowning Serena as she stood in front of the room, waiting for the teacher to ask for her to introduce herself. "Why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself, Miss?"  
Serena keeping her crystal blue eyes on the floor and hoped her hair was covering the bruise on her cheek. She could hear the murmurings in the classroom as she went against the teacher's request. Trying to swallow the knot in her throat as she wondered if she made the right choice by coming to school today. (Am I ready for this?)  
The teacher cleared his throat as he noticed this girl was not going to say anything, "Class, as you can see she's very shy. Her name is Serena Tsukino. Miss Tsukino, why don't you sit on the right side of Heero Yuy." The teacher looking at the empty desk by Heero, "Mr. Yuy could you please raise your hand?"  
Heero keeping his eyes on his laptop and raised his hand, not caring who the new student was. He had other problems to worry about; 1-Where was Serenity. 2- How much longer his memories would be plaguing his mind. He looked to the side as he heard the shy girl sit down next to him and noticed she brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. His eyes couldn't help but notice the coloration on her cheek, along with a long cut on the cheek as well. His curiosity was getting the better of him as he was trying to remember where he saw that cut before. His attention drawing to Wufei as he heard a comment about a weak onna and him swearing in class followed by, 'Asshole, she's not weak!' To, 'Kino, office for detention, and Chang go to the nurse's office to get that nose checked.'  
Serena glanced to where Lita sat until she punched some guy in the nose about a comment of women being weak. Her eyes glancing around the room to see where her scouts were sitting and saw Michelle and Amara in the back by a guy that resembled Lita, to Mina who was flirtting shamelessly to a boy in front of her with light platinum blonde hair, and finally to Hotaru sitting by the guy that Amara wanted to kill.  
The class was in fits of laughter as they witnessed Wufei being punched by a girl and was glad that the scene took place - meaning no work. Duo couldn't help but look at the new girl and noticed she was looking at him and Hotaru. His eyes glancing back to Quatre who was looking at Mina and back to the new girl, "Quatre!"  
Quatre turning to look at Duo, wondering what he did this time to deserve Duo teasing him, "What Duo?"  
Duo looked back to the new student who was reading the government book, "If it wasn't for the last name, I'd swear the new chick could be your twin!"  
Serena's head shot up as she looked over to the guy that was sitting next to Hotaru and the guy that was sitting in front of Mina and felt her pulse stop. Quatre couldn't help but look for himself and his eyes locked onto eyes similar to his. A thought entering his mind as he continued to look at the new girl, (How will I know if it's her or not? Leave it to, Duo.) Quatre whispering a name only Mina, Heero, and Serena could hear, "Serenity?"  
Serena's eyes widen as she looked at her brother from a long forgotten past, "No!" She blurted out as she stood up and left the room as quickly as she could.  
Amara looked at Quatre gave him a look that could rival Heero's and left after her princess. Heero left the room as well, for different reasons - was she really Serenity?  
  
Amara making it to the roof as she saw Serena sitting down and crying. Walking up to her, she wrapped her arms around her princess, "Serenity?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
"Everything?"  
"Shh. . . Don't be." Closing her eyes, "I want to help, Serenity. Help take away some of your pain." Rocking her back and forth, "But I can't help, unless you tell me what happened. What's going on. Why you know Quatre."  
Serena crying into Amara's arms, "I want it to go away."  
"Then tell me what happened to you. What Darien did to you."  
"He raped me." She said quietly with sobs covering over her words.  
"What?" Amara asked, not hearing her through the sobs.  
Serena pushed herself away from Amara and wiping the tears away, "He raped me."  
Amara felt like she had lost her breakfast as she didn't want to believe what Serena just said. Wrapping her arms around her, "Serena . . ."  
Little did they know, there was another person listening to the conversation. Balling up his fist as he heard the girl with the bruise was Serenity and wanted to kill the guy Darien. Closing his eyes as he could hear the soul that was shattered. Now he could understand her actions the other night. Peering his head out past the wall he was hiding behind to see she was wiping her tears and nodded to Amara. He watched as the tom- boyish woman helped Serena to her feet and saw her wrap an arm around Serena. Clutching his chest as he could feel the crystal trying to reach out to the rest of his soul, and knew now was not the time.  
Serena clutching her chest as she felt a warm almost burning feeling as she began to walk towards the door. Pushing the feeling back, she walked with Amara down the steps and noticed a shadow behind the wall. "Amara, can you take me home?"  
"Of course."  
  
"So you're the one who broke Wufei's nose?" Asked a woman with sandy- brown hair and blue eyes and wearing a school nurse's uniform as she walked into the office to see a teenage girl with chestnut brown hair pulled into a ponytail, wearing the school uniform, and sitting on a chair with her arms crossed.  
Lita looking up as the door opened, "Yes." She couldn't fight the smirk as she saw Wufei walk in the room. Laughing as she saw some white tape over the bridge of his nose, "I like the make over."  
"Shut up, onna." Wufei said as he was fighting back his pain and wanted to kill Lita on the spot. His pride was hanging on a thin piece of thread as he was punched in the face in a whole classroom, and it didn't help having Sally Po be the nurse, on top of having Dorothy and Relena in the office when he stepped in.  
Relena had to hold back her laughter as she noted to herself it wasn't everyday that one of the Gundam pilot's came into the office with a broken nose. "Lita, a punishment for violence is two weeks out of school suspension. Considering you are new here and seeing who you've punched, just go home for today."  
"What?" Wufei said, ignoring his pain. "Just because she managed to break my nose, you're going to let her out for a day? Injustice!"  
"I think it's fair," Lita protested as she stood up to meet him in the eyes, "considering you insulted my friend!"  
"She is weak."  
Lita balling up her fist as she continued to stare at the man in front of her, "You pompous asshole!"  
Wufei just smirked and looked up as he heard a clap of thunder, looking out the window he saw it was a clear sky. His eyes going back to the woman and was shocked that he didn't recognize it sooner. "I still think you should get the two weeks."  
"You would."  
Relena, Dorothy, and Sally were all amused as they saw the little quarrel take place and found it odd that it was thundering outside on a bright sunny day. Relena couldn't help but pick up a piece of paper and start fanning some cool air her way, "Is it getting hot in here?"  
Lita looked at Relena and then back at Wufei. "I hate you!" She said as she walked out the office and slammed the door.  
Wufei growling as he ignored the three other women as he marched out of the office after Lita. Sally couldn't help but let go of a whistle as she saw how sparks flew between those two and noticed the temperature dropped. "Weird. It was like an oven a minute ago."  
  
Wufei yelling out, "Jupiter!" Seeing she was outside and stopped. Walking up to her, he saw that she was still upset about today.  
"Hephaestus," she shot back as she began to turn around only to find an arm wrapped around her, "let go."  
"We need to talk."  
Lita looking up at him, "You never wanted to talk. So why start?"  
"Why are you so angry?"  
"You insulted my princess, Hephaestus. I have a reason to be angry."  
"That weak onna with the blonde hair was Serenity?"  
Lita pushed his arm away and began to walk away. She needed to cool down and he wasn't helping. "Just leave-"She found her lips against his.  
"You haven't changed." He said as he stepped away to look into eyes he loved. Staying apart long enough as they continued to stare one another down, they both stepped to each other to share how they truly felt. Wufei felt he was about to loose his control as he heard her moan as he began to kiss her neck and nibble on her ear lobe; stopped. Both breathing hard as they stood there, "My house?"  
Lita smiled as she kissed him again, "Better be close." She said seductively. Then looking at his nose, "How is your nose?"  
Wufei wrapping his arm around her waist, "You forgot, I'm a fast healer." He said as he began to kiss her again, this time with a desire needing every bit of her. Focusing on his room, he teleported them. Timing just right as he felt her unbuttoning his shirt and he began to take out her hair from the ponytail holder. 


	12. 12

Chapter 12

**A.N.: I re-edited this chapter and also changed it so it wasn't one huge paragraph. Thanks again to everyone that has been reviewing this story along with my others.**

"Mina, I'll come and pick up at seven." Quatre said walking her home from school. Shaking his head as he saw Duo and Hotaru a few feet a head of them.

Mina smiled up at him and wrapped her arm through his, "Seven it is then." Stopping a few inches from her doorstep, she unwrapped her arm from his and looked up into his eyes, "See you then." She gave him a kiss on his cheek, turned, and walked into the mansion the girls and her lived in.

Quatre sighed as he watched her leave him and frowned as he saw his twin. Why wasn't she excited to see him? Being the empethist that he is, he could feel her soul was shattered and barely hanging on to something. What, he didn't know. Turning back around, he slipped his right hand in his right pants pocket and pulled out the locket. "Aphrodite, where are you?" He said quietly into the wind and began to walk back to his house.

Serena saw Mina walk in on cloud nine and shook her head. She should be happy for her friend, yet her dreams were still affecting her and how she looked at Mina and Lita. Smiling at her friend, "You're in a good mood."

Mina quickly slipped off her shoes and walked into the kitchen, and saw Serena sitting at the table with Amara both of them drinking tea. "That's because I have a date with the hottest guy in the Sanq Kingdom in FOUR hours." Her eyes widening, "I have to go shopping!" She blurted out, turned back to the door and slipped her shoes back on.

"Why?" Amara asked. Looking out the window to see Duo and Hotaru both sitting on the porch swing.

"I have nothing to wear." Mina answered as and left.

Serena just shook her head and looked at Amara, "I'm going to lay down." She said while putting her tea cup in the sink.

"Everything okay," Amara asked?

"Yeah. Just tired, that's all." She gave her friend a smile and left the kitchen to think on her own. Amara watched her princess with a heavy heart and prayed silently that she should be okay.

"Rei?" Darien asked as the three of them huddled around a small fire that Rei built to keep warm from the damp and cold cellar they were in. He noticed Mars and Mercury transformed back into their civilian clothes jeans and a t-shirt to keep their legs warm.

"Yeah, Darien?" Rei asked him while rubbing her arms to get circulation running through her veins, as she silently wondered if Serena and everyone else had forgotten about them.

Darien taking off his cape and draped it over Rei's shoulders as he stared into the fire, "I think I did something terrible." He said, as he saw visions of him and Serena. Visions he hoped were just illusions.

"What's that?" Rei and Amy asked wondering what he could have done that would make the room drop another ten degrees. "I think I raped her."

"Who?" Rei ask, sliding away from him and staring at his face.

"Serena."

"What?" Rei said standing up with a fist clenched as she stared at him. Taking off the cape, she threw it back at him, "What do you mean, you think you raped her, Darien?"

"I see images . . ." his voice trailing off and he looked back to the fire, "As if I had no control over my actions, Rei. You know I would never do such a thing."

"You raped our princess, Darien!"

Amy just bowed her head and took out a broach from long ago. Studying the golden object with a green lightening bolt in the center, she sighed as she traced the design, "Zeus . . ." brushing back a tear that escaped her right eye as she heard Darien and Rei yell about what happened with Serena. Feeling as if her heart was crashing, she clutched onto the broach, "Please find us, where ever you are."

Trowa stopped walking as he thought he heard someone call out to him. Looking up at the sunset he shook his head. _Zeus . . . Why does that name sound so familiar? Like I should know it, it's just not a Gods' name_. Shaking his head, he placed his left hand into his pant pocket and began to walk back to the house to get ready for the circus.

Lita opening her eyes as she felt a cold breeze brush back her hair. Feeling a nude body against her, her eyes began to widen as she wondered what happened. Her emerald eyes looking around the plain room and looked down at the arm that was draped around her stomach. Turning her head to the left, she saw raven hair falling into the face and as she looked at the form, she relaxed. _Home._ She thought as she drifted back asleep in the arms of her lover.

Heero walked into his room and closed the door. Numbly walking over to his desk, he sat down and stared at the beige carpet. Helios appeared in his room and knelt down next to his prince and knew it had to be something to cause this man to act like a zombie.

"Aires?" Helios asked concerned about Heero and his behavior lately.

"I'm going to kill him, Helios." Heero said looking up into Helios' light blue eyes and ignored the scared look on his face. Heero's eyes showed nothing but death and hatred.

"Who?" He couldn't understand who Heero wanted to kill so badly and hoped it wasn't someone he knew.

"Darien."

Helios looked at him and wondered if Heero knew Darien was Enydmion's reincarnated form. By looking at the savage look in Heero's eyes, he found his answer. _Perhaps, it is better if I don't tell him who Darien is. _He thought and stood up from the floor, "Why?"

Heero looking out at the window and sighed, "You don't want to know." He said voice dripping with vengeance. Sighing again, he laid back into his pillows and fell asleep.

**Heero's and Serena's dream**

"Rena?" Aires asked as he wrapped his arms around her and fell to his knees from the impact he wasn't ready for. Heartbroken sobs tore at his heart as he looked down at her and wondered what could cause his queen so much heartache.

"They took her!" She blurted out, holding a fist full of his shirt as she continued to cry.

"Who?"

"Our baby girl, Aires. They took her." She said again with more anguish in her voice.

Aires just looked at her crown of golden hair as he heard her answer. Closing his eyes and tightened his grip around her waist; he felt his heart towards his friends harden even more. _How could they?_ "Oh Rena . . ." and looked up to see the pain and heartache in Mars' eyes. Mouthing, "Thank- you," to her and Endymion, he picked up his wife and carried her over to the trees, "I should have been there."

"It's not your fault, Aires." She said a bit calmer and looked up at him. Smiling at him through her tears, she gave him a hug, "I've missed you."

"Same here." He said while kissing her forehead and leaning against a tree. "Perhaps, we should have told them about the secret marriage." He said wondering if that would have changed the situation they were both facing, but shook his head as he silently thought, _I doubt it._

Serenity leaned her head against his chest as they looked up at the blue marble in the sky. "I miss Earth, Aries."

"To think, you hated my country when you first showed up." He said with laughter as he looked at his home planet.

"It was nothing but dust and your people were starving, Aires."

"Wouldn't think so now. We were able to get the harvest in and enough to feed everyone."

Serenity pouted as she looked at her second home and sighed, "I wish I were there to see some of their faces, Aires."

Aires leaning up and wrapping a silver locket around her neck, "Someone else has been thinking of you to." He said with a smirk and kissed the tip of her nose.

Serenity holding the necklace in her right hand, she opened the locket to see Aires on the left side of the heart and a little boy with carrot-red hair and green eyes. "Patrick . . ." she said as she stared at the second man, she came to love, "how is he, Aires?"

"A handful," was all he said.

**End of Dream**


	13. 13

**A.N.:** Well, this story is finally updated and so much for keeping a promise to getting this and Lonely Hearts finished before I came back to school. I got inspired to write this chapter last night and thought I would post something before I go home for the three day weekend. As for Lonely Hearts, I am so sorry everyone, I actually have writer's block and have no idea how to get from Heero's predicament to Heero's and Serena's wedding to getting the story finished. If you have any ideas, please feel free to tell me. As for **To Trust and Love Again** here is chapter 13! Yahoo!

Chapter 13

"Where's Serena?" Michelle asked with concern as she placed some groceries on the table and wanted to have Amara talk to her.

Amara looked up from the table and mumbled, "Asleep."

"Amara," she began, unsure of what she wanted to say but wished she could be in her lover's arms once more, "please talk to me."

Amara felt a pain of guilt touch her heart as she saw Michelle's sea blue eyes were filled with torment. Still upset from the night before and upset that she couldn't protect her princess when she needed it the most, she gave Michelle the silent treatment instead. Michelle bit down on her bottom lip to keep the sob at bay as she wondered where she went wrong. Amara pushed her chair back with force as she heard the doorbell ring and looked back at Michelle and wanted to embrace her as she stood silently and watched Michelle's body shake from silent sobbing. Shaking her head, Amara walked over to the door and opened it up to see Quatre standing outside and raised an eyebrow at him as she saw the young boy wear black dress pants and a crimson red dress shirt with a silver tie, "I'll let Mina know that you are here."

"Thank-you." Quatre said as he stepped into the large and spacious living room.

Hotaru came walking into the kitchen and yelled out, "How do I look?"

Michelle quickly brushed away the tears on her cheeks and forced a smile on her face as she turned around to look at the girl she helped raised. Her sea blue eyes widen as she saw how much Hotaru really grew. Hotaru wore a dark purple jacket over a black tank-top and wore black hip-hugger pants that formed to her rather well, "You look nice." Michelle said with a true smile as she saw Hotaru wearing skull earrings and then noticed the light purple eye-shadow and blush on her cheeks, "Did Mina do your make-up?"

"No," Hotaru said defensively and then sighed, "yes, I . . . never been on a date before."

Michelle walked up to her and gave her hug, "That's because you never been old enough to date."

"Do you think Duo will like it?"

"I think he will, you look very beautiful Hotaru."

"Thanks."

"Hotaru, Duo's here!" Mina yelled.

Hotaru's eyes widen and looked to Michelle for help, "What do I do?"

Michelle laughed and then frowned as she heard something or someone thump into the wall, "I think we should save him from Amara."

When they arrived into the living room they saw Duo being held up by the shirt collar and was pressed against the wall while Amara gave him a death-glare that rivaled Heero's. "Amara!" Hotaru said as she ran up to Duo in hopes to help him from Amara's death grip, "Let him go."

"I'm not letting you go out with this player, Hotaru."

Hotaru finding her temper wanting to come forth as she looked up at someone that helped raised her and began to say something, until Michelle spoke up, "Amara," Michelle said calmly and placed a hand on Amara's shoulders, "let Duo go, or they'll be late for their reservations."

"Fine," she said and then released Duo only to slam him against the wall once more, "If you touch her in anyway, I will make sure your life is a living Hell, do I make myself clear?"

"Amara!" Hotaru said and found her fuse was lit as she saw Amara threaten _the_ Shinignami as she grabbed a hold of Duo's hand and pulled him towards her, "Duo's not like that."

"Not like that?" Amara said as she looked down into fueling violet eyes, "How do you know what he's like, Hotaru? You just met the guy two days ago!"

"He's not alright!" She yelled in Duo's defense and began to walk towards the door only to find Amara's hand on her shoulder, "Now what?"

"Are you wearing make-up?" Amara said and then turned her glare at Mina, "You let her wear make-up?"

"It accented her jacket." Mina said and gulped as she knew if she didn't leave, she would be dead along with Duo.

"Amara, let them go on their date."

"You're on their side too? I don't want Hotaru going out with this braided-freak."

"Why is that?"

"I don't trust him."

Hotaru snapped as she looked at Amara, "Don't trust him? Just because Darien raped Serena doesn't mean you have the right to take it out on Duo!" Grabbing a hold of Duo's hand she yelled, "Let's go Duo."

Amara yelled out, "That's more of a reason to not trust this braided-baka! You want to go out and you want me to trust him, then he'll have you home at ten and he'll double with someone!"

"You're treating me like I'm ten! I'm not ten anymore, Amara!"

"Until you turn eighteen, I will treat you like you're ten." Wishing she could have taken back her last sentence as she knew she was at wits ends and knew Hotaru was right. "I suggest for you to leave if you're supposed to be home at ten."

"Mina doesn't have to be home at ten and why aren't you on her case about Quatre?"

"Because, Mina isn't my concern, you are."

"That's not fair!"

Mina sighed as she grabbed a hold of Hotaru's hand and pulled her towards the door, "Come on Hotaru."

Amara and Michelle both cringed as they heard the front door slam shut and Michelle looked at her lover with disapproving eyes, "I don't believe you, Amara."

"What?"

"You and taking your frustrations out on Hotaru's date along with Hotaru."

"So it's my fault to be cautious?"

"No, but you went over the line with Duo tonight."

"I don't trust him-"

"Duo seems like he wouldn't hurt Hotaru."

"Neither did Darien, Michelle!"

Michelle went to grab Amara's hand only to see Amara turn to leave. She knew if this continued, they would loose each other. "Don't turn your back on me, Amara."

"Don't turn my back?" Amara said as she looked at Michelle with fire burning in her dark blue eyes, "Am I the only one that remembers what happened to our princess?"

Unknown to Michelle and Amara, Serena was awake and was standing near the back sliding doors in the kitchen with tears rolling down her cheeks and heard Michelle yell out, 'She's my princess too, Amara!' _They're fighting because of me . . . my scouts . . . friends are fighting because of me._ A sob escaped and she opened the sliding doors and ran out from the kitchen.

Both Amara and Michelle looked over to the kitchen as they heard the sliding glass doors close and both bowed their heads. Amara finding her anger slowly simmered as she asked Michelle, "Do you think she heard us?"

Michelle sighed as she walked over to Amara and wrapped her arms around her lover, "I don't know." She said as she rested her head on Amara's chest, "We need to give her some time," she began as she looked up into Amara's dark sky-blue eyes, "and I'm sorry."

Amara smiled weakly at Michelle and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "I'm the one who should be apologizing."

Michelle leaned up and gave her a kiss on the lips as she pushed herself away from Amara and smirked at her, "I know a way you can apologize." She said as she gave Amara a wink and began to walk up the stairs.

Amara with a heavy heart looked over to the backyard and then up at her awaiting lover. Giving Michelle an evil smile, she began to run towards Michelle and calling out, "You better be ready."

Serena wiping the tears away as fast as they came as she began to walk towards a bench near the park. She sat on the bench and brought her knees to her chest as she began to cry as she heard her scouts argue. Her azure eyes looked at the sunset and took out a silver locket from her subspace pocket. Staring at the engravings she sighed, _Why was I separated from the only man that I loved?_ She thought as she knew the past Luna told her when she found out she was the Moon princess was a lie as she clutched the silver locket harder, _Now, I will never be able to trust anyone . . ._ as she broke down crying harder as she thought back to her life.

Heero was walking down the sidewalk adjacent to the park clutched his heart as he felt the crystal reacting to someone, "Serenity?" He called out as he looked over to Helios, "Helios, what's wrong with her?"

Helios shook his head at his king and looked over to the park, "She's here." He said as he ran over to the park and saw his queen sitting on the bench, "Ma'am?" He asked concerned as he felt his heart break when he saw his princess and queen jump and scoot away from him. Motioning for her to stop as he spoke up, "I'm not going to hurt you." He said calmly as he looked at her bruised face and saw the cut she tried to hide earlier today. "I heard you crying and wondered if everything was okay."

"No," she said as she looked back to the horizon and stood up to leave, "nothing will ever be okay." She said bitterly as she took the one thing from her past and threw it into the bushes and began to walk away.

Helios saw Heero walk over to the bushes and picked up the thrown locket and spoke up, "Princess, why have you given up so easily?" He asked out loud and saw her turn around in time to see his civilian form change into his humanoid form.

Serena turned around as she saw Rini's crush and looked down to her stomach, "Helios . . ." she choked out as she kept her eyes on her stomach, "because there's no reason to live."

Soft understanding blue eyes looked into empty azure eyes as Helios spoke up, "What happened, Princess?"

"You don't want to know," she said as she was oblivious to Heero as she walked back to Helios, "and I'm sorry . . . Rini may never be born."

Helios saw a glimpse of Serena's past and felt his heart shatter as he stared at her, helplessly, "He caused you much pain, Princess." He knew he had to reach what was left of her heart or the world and universe would cease to exist. "I promise you, there is someone that can help mend-"

Serena cut him off as she yelled out, "I was betrayed in the worst way, Helios, so don't you dare reprimand me."

"I didn't intend too, Princess." Helios said calmly as he silently watched Heero look at them and listen to the bitterness Serena held. Her carefree spirit was gone and was replaced by a woman who wanted to die.

Serena's shoulders sagged as she looked down at the grass as she spoke up, "I must get-" she stopped talking as she felt a pain in her chest and dropped to her knees.

"Princess!" Helios yelled out as he rushed over to her side and knelt down to look in Serena's eyes and saw she was in pain. Helios quickly looked over to the bushes and saw Heero was quickly by her side, "Prince Aires," he called out to see Serena's eyes widen as she looked to her left to see a boy with chocolate brown tresses and Prussian blue eyes looking at her with worry. Serena quickly went limp from the chest pain and Helios quickly rose to his feet as he saw Heero pick Serena up, "her house isn't too far from here."

"Take me there," Heero demanded as he felt Serena's heartbeat was too slow for his liking.

"That looks like Serenity," Millardo said to Trista as he saw Heero run out of the park carrying a limp girl with sun-golden hair in his arms.

Trista quickly grabbed a hold of Millardo's arms as she saw Helios run ahead of Heero, "It is Serenity." She said with worry as she let go of Millardo's arm and began to follow Helios and Heero with Millardo and Meisha following behind her.

Heero didn't wait for Helios to open the door, he kicked it opened and searched around the house for a bedroom.

Amara quickly slid out of bed and pulled on some sweat pants and a shirt as she heard the living room door kick opened, looked over at Michelle, "Stay here." She said as she opened the bedroom door and closed it behind her and ran down stairs to see Heero holding an unconscious Serena in his arms, Helios, and Trista who ran into the house with some man and a young girl that resembled Trista in more than one way. "What the Hell is going on here?" She said as she walked over to Heero to take Serena from him only to see Heero glare at her, "Get your hands off her!"

Heero's grip tightened around Serena as he glared at the scout of the wind, "Where's Serena's room, Uranus?"

"Like Hell are you taking her to her room." As she ignored the name Heero called her.

Heero turning his glare up a notch, "Uranus move out of my way!"

"No!"

"Uranus!"

Amara looked at him with wide eyes and heard, "Amara is everything-" Michelle quickly stopped talking as she stood on the third step with a teal silk bathrobe on to see a large group of people in the living room, "oh my."

Trista knew there was going to be explanations later, but right now Serena was the object at hand, "Her room is up the hall and third door on the right, Heero." She then quickly spoke up seeing Amara was about to stop him, "She'll be fine, Amara." Trista said as she saw Heero up the upstairs and then looked at Amara as she answered what was on everyone's mind, "Serenity-hime is slowly dying."

"Nani!" Amara asked as she looked back to the Time Guardian.

Trista sighed as she began to walk over to the kitchen, "What Endymion did to her broke her spirit and soul." She said as she saw everyone take a seat at the table with Millardo holding their daughter as she walked over to the stove and poured her some hot water, "She's given up and her soul is being consumed in darkness."

"What does this have to do with the chest pains?" Helios asked as he looked over to the second set of stairs that also led to the upstairs.

"The crystal is also fighting off that darkness. She is the Light of Hope and the Light of the Universe. If that Light goes out so does the Universe and everything we know."

Michelle walked behind Amara and wrapped her arms around Amara's shoulders, "Is there anything we can do?"

"I'm afraid not," Trista said as she saw the expressions deepen on her friends' faces, "but," she said as she saw the hope slowly shine through, "there is one person who may reach her if it's not too late."

"Who is it?" Amara asked as she silently thought how Heero knew her as Uranus.

"That very person is Neo-King Aires . . ." she said and smirked at Amara, "also known as Heero Yuy."

Amara's coloring soon drained from her face as she looked up at Trista, "You mean . . . I just defied . . . shit."

Heero pulled back the covers on the bed and gently laid Serena down as he brushed back her bangs. Leaning down he kissed her on the forehead as he whispered, "I'm here now, Butterfly." His eyes noticed the imperfection on her right cheek and cupped his right hand over her cheek as he allowed his healing ability to come forth. A soft golden light outlined his hand as he removed his hand he saw the bruise and cut were no longer visible. Feeling slightly drained from a technique he had forgotten, he leaned over and gave Serena a kiss on the lips, "I love you, Serenity." As he stood up to leave, he heard her whimper and sat back down to stroke her face and making comforting sounds. Slipping off his shoes, he crawled in bed and covered them both as he finally let a real smile show as Serena rolled closer to him as he wrapped an arm around her petite form.

"We have three ours left before I have to be home," Hotaru said solemnly as she walked with Duo and saw how Mina had her arm looped through Quatre's.

"Shi," Duo said with a smile, "its plenty of time to have fun."

Quatre and Mina both stopped and turned around to look at Duo. Mina looking at him, "Shi?"

"Yeah," Duo said with a huge grin as he wrapped an arm around Hotaru's waist, "don't you think she looks like the Goddess of Death?"

"Jeez Duo, if I didn't know better, I would think you had a thing for death." Mina said, unaware of how close she was to the actual truth.

Quatre laughed at her as he found how easy she lifted the weight he carried and wondered how this one girl he met a few days could affect him so. "Well what do you guys want to do?"

Mina and Hotaru saw a whole bunch of lights in the distant and both looked at each other with wide grins, "That!" They both shouted out as the boys looked in their direction.

Duo laughed as he grabbed a hold of Hotaru's right hand, "Let's go!"

"What ride do you want to go on first, Shi?" Duo asked as he handed Hotaru her share of tickets.

"That one!" She exclaimed as she pointed to the ride of death.

"That's what I'm talking about, Babe."

Hotaru looked over at Mina and Quatre, "Well are you coming?"

Quatre looked at the black rollercoaster that had a very high drop with loops, sharp turns, and rails that made people go upside down for a ways. "I think I'll-"

"Of course we will!" Mina said as she grabbed a hold of Quatre's hand and dragged him to the ride.

"Tickets. Tickets. Tickets please," the ticker-taker said as he grabbed the tickets from the crowd and tore off the amount needed for the ride.

Quatre looking at the seating option and felt his arm being pulled from the socket as Mina dragged him over to the back, "Can't we sit closer to the front?"

"The back is a lot better," Mina said with a reassuring smile as she gave Quatre a gentle nudge to the second to the last seat and sat down next to him, followed by Hotaru and then Duo.

"Jeez Quatre, if I didn't know better, I'd say this is your first time riding on a rollercoaster."

Quatre looked at Duo with his death grip vice as he answered, "It is." Quatre began to relax as he felt the ride slowly coasting along, "This isn't so ba-aaaaaaaaaad!" He yelled as the coaster dropped straight down as the ride of death began.

Duo, Mina, and Hotaru were laughing as they stepped off the rollercoaster as Quatre came staggering out of the gate with a glare that made the three occupants take a step back, "That was not fun."

"Of course it was," Mina said as she bought a picture of Quatre squeezing onto her with a death grip, "I mean it's the best way to get a blackmail picture," she reasoned as she showed Quatre, Duo, and Hotaru what she bought.

"Mina!" Quatre yelled as he leapt for the picture only to see Mina jump back and take off running towards another ride.

Duo laughed at Mina's childish antiques and then looked at Quatre, "Why don't you two hang out for a while and meet back here in," he stopped to look at his Deathscythe watch, "an hour."

"Fine." Quatre said as he saw the ride Mina was waiting in line for, "The Tunnel of Love?" He asked as he looked back at Hotaru and Duo to see they were in line for the fifty-foot free fall drop, "I swear those two love playing with the idea of dying."

Wufei opened his eyes as he felt the spot next to him was empty and looked around his darkened room. Reaching over and turning on a lamp, he saw Lita was no where in site and then smelt a sweet fragrance in the air. Throwing back the covers, he slipped on a pair of sweat pants and walked into the kitchen to see Lita wearing a pair of his boxers and one of his T-shirts while making some stir-fry. Smiling as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around Lita's waist as he gave her a kiss on the left cheek, "Smells wonderful."

Lita smiled as she turned around and gave him a kiss back, "I was hungry."

"Why don't you sit down and I'll finish."

Lita looked at him with a raised eyebrow as she asked, "You can cook?"

"As a matter of fact," he said as he took the spatula from her and began stirring the rice and vegetables.

Lita snickered as she walked over to the table and sat down, "I thought cooking was for onnas."

Wufei scowled as he looked back at her, "If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you."

Lita acting scared looked at him as she fought for control on her emotions as she replied back in a mocking tone, "Your secret is safe with me," as she mumbled, "Chef-boy-r-dee."

"What did you call me?" Wufei asked as he turned off the burner and looked at her.

"Nothing." Lita answered as she saw Wufei taking a step towards her with a sly smirk.

"Onna, what did you call me?"

"Nothing," she answered as she pushed the chair between them, "Chef-boy-r-dee." She said more loudly and then took off running when Wufei leapt for her at her nickname.

Wufei chased Lita around the mansion and caught her as she began to ascend the stairs to the second floor as he pinned her against the wall, "You'll pay for that one, Onna." Wufei chuckled as Lita did her best to break free from his iron grasp. Shaking his head and whispering into her ear, "You've been a naughty girl." Still chuckling as Lita began to fight harder to break free as he leaned into her neck and began kissing it. Wufei intent with kissing Lita's neck slowly moved his kisses up her ncek and to her mouth. Lita let out a soft moan as Wufei began to kiss her on the other side of her neck and felt his strong arms lift her up and pressing her back farther into the wall as he deepened the kissing on her neck.

"Wufei," she said as her bearings were becoming foggy and felt her temperature rise, "I surrender."

Wufei smirked as he began to suck on her neck and pulled back to look in her eyes, "Good." He said as he crushed his lips back down onto her lips and felt Lita wrap her legs around his waist as she pushed herself away from the wall.

"Room." Was all she said as she fought back with just as much passion.

"Duo!" Hotaru shouted as she walked over to the game stands and saw a Ragady-Anne doll.

Duo walked over to the booth and smiled as he saw it was shooting the star out in the middle. "Alright Babe," he said as he handed the Game keeper a dollar bill, "what would you like?"

"The doll."

"Okay."

"Ya ready?" The Game Keeper asked Duo as he handed Duo a rifle.

"You bet." Within three minutes, Duo had the center gone and handed Hotaru the doll.

Mina and Quatre were on their way through the Tunnel of Love for the third time and sighed with content, "Quatre," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder, "thank-you for asking me out tonight."

Quatre looked down at her and smiled, "You're welcome, Aphrodite."

Mina quickly sat up and looked at him, "What did you say?"

Quatre looked at her with a clueless look, "Uh?"

Mina shook her head and sat back in the seat as she looked up at the fake stars and the planet of Venus, "Quatre, do you think there are soul mates?"

Quatre looked at her as his right hand was in his pants pocket and grasping the locket he carried. His eyes looking up at the planet as well as he replied, "I believe so."

"Do you think your soul mate is out there?"

Quatre looked at Mina and saw the sign of Venus glowing slightly on her forehead as he smiled, "I think I found her." He answered. He kissed Mina the minute she turned to face him and felt complete.

Mina pulled away from the kiss and stared at him with wide eyes. "Quatre?" She asked confused and felt her insignia come to life as she stared at the man next to her. Her eyes even widen further as she saw the moon insignia glow slightly on Quatre's head. As she continued to stare at the insignia, she saw the insignia change into a sun with the symbol of Venus in the center, intrigued by the soft glowing yellow and orange color she slowly reached out and touched the warm symbol and saw Quatre and her were no longer in the Tunnel of Love but standing in a palace with soft golds and yellow marble with lanterns made out of topaz that glowed dimly, "Where are we?"

Quatre also found himself intrigued by the beauty of the palace as he saw a mural of Venus, himself and two children with the border filled with silver crescent moons, orange symbols of Venus and gold-colored suns as he answered, "Our palace."

Mina shaking her head sadly as she looked at him, "I don't remember any of this, Quatre."

Quatre bowed his head as he wished with his heart she would remember him and their children as he walked over to her and lifted her head to look into her sky-blue eyes, "Perhaps, with time you will, Venus." He said as he gave her a kiss on her insignia and both found themselves back on their boat and saw the ride finally came to an end. Standing and getting out of the heart-shape boat, he stepped onto the ledge and offered Mina his hand to help her out, "Shall we go?" He asked while doing his best to hide his disappointment from her.

Mina nodded to him sadly as she grabbed a hold of his hand, "Do you remember?"

Quatre let go of Mina's hand and wrapped his arm around her waist instead as he answered her, "I remember being on the Moon and you and I having a daughter about four while you were pregnant with our second one."

Mina smiled at him as she leaned her head on his upper arm, "I remember being very happy and content during the Silver Millennium and always there was a shadowed figure that made me feel safe." She stopped as she looked at Quatre with her smile widening, "He feels a lot like you, Quatre."

"Hey Love Birds!" Duo yelled as he spotted Quatre and Mina were walking towards the cotton candy stand and looked over at Hotaru with a grin, "Maybe you and I should go on the Tunnel of Love."

Hotaru slapped him in the stomach as she giggled, "Why? We're already meant for each other, Shingnami."

"It wouldn't hurt."

"I never could see you riding on something so . . . corny." She replied as she looked at Mina and Quatre and silently wondered if they remembered their past lives. "So how was the Tunnel of Love?"

"It was great!" Mina said as she stayed within Quatre's arms, "What did you guys end up doing?"

"Going on all the rides that made us come close to death!" Duo said much too eagerly.

Quatre shook his head as he looked down at his watch, "We should get going if we're going to get Hotaru back by ten."

Amara knocked softly on Serena's door and heard how quiet the response was. Opening the door slowly, she saw Serena fast asleep in Heero's arms who held her protectively. Sighing, she whispered, "Please help my hime, Neo-King Aires." She closed the door and began to walk down the stairs to join the others.

"How is she?" Michelle asked looking up from the table after setting her tea cup on the table.

"They're both asleep." Amara said as she silently thought about her life as she defied her King. Amara looking at Trista, "Trista, do you think he can reach her in time?"

"I don't know."

"Mom," Meisha said looking up from the table, "why were they separated?"

Michelle and Amara stared dumbly at the six-year-old and slowly looked at Trista, with Amara being the spokesperson, "I think you should be explaining some things and why you haven't been here."

Millardo looked over at the hot-tempered woman and spoke up, "She has her reasons, Uranus."

Mina, Quatre, Hotaru, and Duo entered the house to hear voices coming from the kitchen. Mina and Hotaru could distinguish Amara's and Trista's voice and wondered who the man was. Quatre and Duo both looked at each other with raised eyebrows as they silently wondered what Zechs aka Millardo Peacecraft was doing here. Mina took off her shoes and looked at the group, "Well shall we crash the party?"

"Amara, now is not the time. We need to focus on Serenity and Aires." Trista said as she didn't want to argue tonight.

"What's wrong with Serena?" Mina asked as she stepped into the kitchen with Quatre, Duo, and Hotaru following pursuit.

Quatre and Duo both shouted out, "Zechs!"

The girls all turned their attention on the men and wondered how they knew each other. Zechs gracefully stood up from his chair and walked over to the boys and stood behind his wife, "Hello to you as well, Quatre Winner and Duo Maxwell."

Duo off-guard as he watched Millardo lean down and kiss the long green-haired woman, "I thought you were with Noin?"

Millardo chuckled as he motioned for the six-year-old girl to come with him, as he looked at Trista, "I'll see you later. Come on Meisha." Millardo asked as he took a hold of the girl who resembled the woman in more than one ways.

What threw everyone off was the little girl gave Trista a hug and a kiss as she said, "See you later, Mom."

Trista smiled at her daughter and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "You make sure your father reads a story and I'll be home as soon as I can, okay, Sweetie."

"Okay." Meisha looked at the group and waved bye as she followed her dad out of the house and looked up at her dad as the door closed, "Is Serenity going to be okay, Daddy?"

Millardo looked into innocent garnet eyes as he brushed back Meisha's bangs, "Yes, Sweetie." He grabbed a hold of her hand as he smiled down at her as he spoke, "Let's go and get some ice cream, ne?"

"I didn't know you knew Zechs," Duo stated as he looked at Hotaru with confusion as he was silently thankful that Heero wasn't in the room – fear for Relena's brother.

"I didn't know you were married, Trista." Mina said with wide eyes as she looked at the Time Guardian, "Let alone having a daughter."

"I think she has some explaining to do," Amara said as she looked at the two young men standing in the kitchen, "after they leave."

Hotaru was about to protest Duo and Quatre leaving, but Quatre spoke up, "Duo and I need to go anyway," he said as he didn't want another outbreak between Hotaru and Amara to start. Turning his attention to Mina, he pulled out the locket his mother gave to him and looked into her eyes, "Mina, here," he said as he delicately placed the locket in her right palm and enclosed her fingers around the item, "I hope this might help."

Mina opened her hand and looked at Quatre with wide eyes and then saw the sign of Venus and the moon. Looking back up at Quatre, she stepped closer to him and gave his a kiss on his left cheek, "Thank-you, Quatre." Not understanding why her heart ached all of the sudden as Quatre looked at Duo and both men left the kitchen. Looking back down to her hand, she sighed as mumbled, "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Hotaru watched Mina walk up the stairs to the bedrooms and then looked at Amara, Michelle, and Trista, "Um, where's Lita?"

Amara looked at Michelle and knew Lita didn't come home from school and spoke up, "I haven't seen her since she got sent to the principle's office."

Trista looking up from her coffee mug spoke up, "She is fine."

"Where is she?" Hotaru asked as she silently hoped Lita was safe.

"At a friend's house," Trista said as she stood up from the table, "I think I'll be heading home."

The three other occupants looked at her confused as Hotaru spoke what was on everyone's mind, "But I thought you were staying here."

Trista gave her a small smile, "No, Firefly. My home is with Millardo and Meisha," she sighed as she finished her explanation, "I'll explain everything tomorrow morning. Ja-mata."

Hotaru looked at Michelle and Amara, "Did I miss something?" She asked once Trista was no longer in the kitchen and the living room door closed quietly.

"I think we all did." Michelle said as she stood up from the table as well and walked over to Amara as she smiled at Hotaru, "How was your date?"

Hotaru beamed with happiness as she looked at her 'parents' as he answered Michelle's question, "It was so awesome. We had such a great time and I think Mina and Quatre rode on the Tunnel of Love so many times they agreed to become a couple."

Amara almost choked on her saliva as she looked over at Hotaru, "A little fast, don't you think?"

"No. I think they were meant for each other," Hotaru answered and saw Amara's white complexion, "don't worry, Amara. Duo and I plan on taking things slow." She said with a smile and gave them both a hug, "Goodnight."

Amara stood in the kitchen as she registered what Hotaru said then her eyes widen, "Like Hell will she date that braided-freak!" Amara turning to bound up the stairs felt a delicate hand grab her wrist, "Michelle?"

Michelle just chuckled as she stepped closer to Amara and wrapped her arms around her waist, "Please Amara don't ruin this for Hotaru. The last time I saw Hotaru this happy was when Rini was visited. That was a year ago."

Amara sighed, she knew Michelle was right and wrapped her arm around Michelle, "You're right, but I don't like it and if her hurts her . . . ."

"Then I'll allow you to torture him anyway you deem necessary."

Amara smiled as she kissed Michelle on the top of the head, "I knew there was a reason why I loved you."

Michelle chuckled as she grabbed a hold of Amara's hand, "I think we should follow Mina and Hotaru's example and get some rest."

"What about Serena?"

"She'll be fine." Michelle's smile slowly faded, "I think Neo-King Aires needs her just as much."

"I feel it too."


End file.
